Pretty Little Agents
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: Years have past since the girls have graduated high school, now they have spread out across the country. Aria has become a member of team Gibbs at NCIS and just so happens to be married to a certain Tony DiNozzo. On Labor Day the team works a crime scene that changes everything and brings Aria and the girls back together as they face their past.
1. Labor Day

I tapped my foot with impatience, I'm really not in the mood for this today. "Come on, Tony! If we are late Gibbs is going to scalp us and hang them in his basement like a trophy!" I shouted at Tony from the front door of our house. Tony wouldn't wake up this morning when the alarm went off so that leaves me standing here, all ready to go, waiting for him to throw on some clothes. "I _will_ leave without you if you aren't here in the next sixty seconds!" I called again, my patience starting to run short.

Tony rolled his eyes as he emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, "What's got your sexy black silk thong in such a twist this morning? You only get that specific when you're mad. I know for a fact that it isn't your time of the month, besides I always make sure that we get there on time, and when we don't I tack on thirty minutes at the end of the day for every minute we're late to make up for it." he smugly reminded me of his system as he followed me to the car.

I got into the driver's seat, maybe driving to work will make me a little less edgy about today, I need something to focus on. I really do not want to stay late at work today, I want to be home as soon as I can. I didn't even want to go in for that matter! I have my own investigation to pursue, the same one that I pursue every Labor Day.

We were supposed to have today off, but we have a case that we are working on and that changed everything much to my displeasure. If it had been _any_ other day it would have been fine, I _love_ my job- but this is the one day of year that I do not want to work. "It's just that I was really counting on having today day off, so let's just get there and get the day over with." I sighed as I put the pedal to the floor.

Tony's stare bore into me, but I kept my eyes on the road. With the mood that I am in right now the last thing we need is an accident, and the fact that we are driving Tony's classic car, which is his baby, doesn't help the situation. I am the only one other than himself that he will let drive it, so I know better to let an accident happen in this vehicle. "Aria, I know you, I can read your face. What's going on?" he asked letting the silliness and mockery leaved his voice and become soft and serious wanting to know what's got me into such a foul mood.

A tear started to form in my eye, but I blinked so it would go away, but that just brought more tears. "I just _hate_ this day. This day has always proven to be the worst day of my life time and time again. I always take off of work today, I haven't left the house on Labor Day in years." I explained trying to keep my voice as even as possible. Just thinking about what has happened on this day makes me sick to my stomach, that's why I couldn't eat breakfast this morning.

I felt him place a hand on my knee. "What makes Labor Day so bad? What happened on this day that makes you hate it so much?" I could hear the investigator in him when he asked me this. I can understand this, we've know each other for almost three years now, and we've been married for two years. When we got married we agreed that there wasn't going to be any secrets kept between us, but some things I figured time would tell.

I felt around for the glove box so that I could get a tissue. I opened it with my free hand and felt around for them. Tony easily picked them up and put one in my hand. "Thank you." I told him as I dabbed at my eyes, "I will tell you, I promise, but for right now, let's get to work and make sure Gibbs knows we're there. We can pull one of our famous disappearing acts for a few minutes." I assured him that I would tell him, but I don't want Gibbs up my ass for being late. It isn't uncommon for Tony and I to disappear for a few minutes during the day. Sometimes, we kiss, sometimes we talk, sometimes we go get something to eat, it's just a good way to get away from a case for just a few minutes so that we can get a clear head on the subject.

He seemed to be happy with my answer, "Okay, but I'm holding you to that you know." he replied as we pulled into the Navy yard and to Tony's personal parking space next to the door, right next to Director Shepard's space. He special requested even before I came to work at NCIS. I still find this hilarious, he is such a kiss up. That's one of the things I love about him though.

When we got out of the car Tony wrapped his arm around me and held me in a tight embrace as we walked to the squad room. Tony let go of me as we walked out of the elevator so we could go to our desks. "Gear up, dead girl on base." Gibbs told us as he walked past us to the elevator with McGee at his heels.

Tony and I quickly grabbed our gear and hurried after them so we could catch the elevator before the doors closed. Tony and I shared a look saying that we would have our talk later, but right now was not the time. In the elevator, I rested my head on Tony's shoulder with a sigh. I'm thinking that I'm going to be having a big bowl of ice cream for lunch, well that is if I can manage to actually eat anything today. I know that I couldn't stomach any breakfast this morning. This might just be a day where I don't eat...

When we got into the van so we could drive to the crime scene, my phone started ringing, it's Spencer. Why is she calling me so early? I guess she's being typical caffeinated Spencer and can't sleep. "Special Agent Aria DiNozzo." I answered so that Gibbs wouldn't know that I'm making a social call, well knowingly make a social call. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't understand caller ID yet to know that I know who I'm answering the call to.

" _I've been calling your house phone for the last ten minutes. Where are you?"_ she asked skipping the greeting formalities of a phone call wanting to know why I'm not answering my land line.

Even though she can't see it, I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm at work, working." I replied, I really don't need this right now. I would love to talk to the girls, just not right now. I don't want to be working when I do eventually talk to them today. I was hoping to video chat with them on my computer during my lunch break.

" _You're working? Why on earth are you working today? You never work on Labor Day! Are you okay?"_ she asked in surprise that I'm even out of bed let alone at work.

I huffed in frustration, "Spencer, we have a case, henceforth, I am working. Whether or not I'm fine is beside the point." I said a little too harshly. I'm not trying to be mean, but my temper is short today and I am not in the mood for any of this. I really don't want to be around people right now!

" _Aria. You know better then to work on Labor Day! All any of us do on Labor Day is sit down with a big bowl of ice cream, look through old photo albums and newspaper articles, and talk to each other all day.."_ she felt the need to remind me of our unspoken tradition. If I could do all of that stuff today, then I would, but I can't. I have to work today for the first time since I finished school and I'm just going to have to suck it up.

Tears threatened to break the surface again, I have got to get off of the phone, like, now. I'll be damned if I let them see me cry this early in the morning. "Spencer, I will do all of that before midnight tonight, okay? I'm not forgetting about her. Now please, I have got to get back to work now. If you need to talk to someone, call Emily. She is always awake by now." I told her and hung up the phone before she got a chance to reply.

The three boys in the van were silent, and all but Gibbs were staring at me. I'm pretty sure Gibbs would be too but he is driving. "Are you okay, Aria?" Gibbs asked me, being the only one daring to speak knowing the mood that I'm in at the moment. Gibbs isn't afraid of anything though, which is good; but it's also good that Tony and McGee know to be afraid of me when I'm in a mood, or any other time for that matter.

I wiped the tears in my eyes with my sleeves, "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, speaking a little too quickly. I can't just say, 'no I'm about to have a breakdown' that would create a whole new set of problems for me. I don't want a hundred questions or having to spend the day explaining why I loath Labor Day. I'm just going to have to fake it until I make it I guess.

We pulled into the driveway of the house where the crime scene is. "You're usually better at lying. Remember Rule 7: Always be specific when you lie. I know you wanted today off, but a murder thinks differently." he commented as he got out of the vehicle and made his way to the back yard without looking back. I know this, I just don't give a damn at the moment.

McGee followed after Gibbs wanting to make sure he put some space between us so I can cool off. Tony held me behind for a moment so he could talk to me, "Are you sure you'll be okay to work today? I'm sure that we could find something to convince Gibbs that you should go home." he asked with concern filling his voice and his features. I don't really cry anymore, so seeing me cry is a pretty big shock to him.

I nodded my head and gave him a hug, where he planted a kiss on the top of my head. "I think I'll be fine." I replied. We made our way to the backyard together where the crime scene is waiting for us. Holding Tony's hand made me feel just a little bit better, maybe today won't be so bad after all.

… Or maybe it will. It's a good thing that the camera strap was around my neck because when I walked into the back yard I dropped both my camera and Tony's hand. I then let out an involuntary scream as I processed my surroundings. I know this back yard all too well. It haunts my nightmares almost every night, it has for years now. What the hell is it doing here? I momentarily lost the ability to move at the sight of all of this.

Tony stood shocked behind me as to why I screamed, "Aria? Aria? Aria!" he tried to get my attention, to try to get me to come back to reality, but all I could see was police cars, reporters, a crowd of people, an ambulance, and a team of medical examiners that were loading up a dead body. I felt myself sink to my knees letting them slam onto the hard ground and my butt fall hard onto the back of my heels. Why did I decide to wear high heels today?

Tony started shaking me so he could get my attention but I didn't feel it, all I saw was the girls around me, I felt a sob rip through my chest. "Damn it, Aria! Talk to me!" Tony all but yelled in my ear as he continued to shake me to bring me out of this horrible memory.

I finally remembered where I was and what I was doing, so I ignored Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and the pain shooting through my legs. I quickly walked over to the body. My stomach did a backflip when I saw the teenage girl. She looked about fifteen, she had blonde hair, a yellow tank top, and jeans. My mind flashed back again to the barn at Spencer's house.

We were passing around a cup, happily drinking and spilling all of our secrets. " _Friends share secrets, that's what makes us close."_ she had said as we laughed and continued to drink until we fell asleep. Then I saw Spencer calling for Alison, us realizing that she had gone missing, and the calling of the police. I feel lightheaded.

Gibbs grabbed my shoulders to make sure that I didn't fall over, and to made me face him. "Aria, what the hell is going on?" he yelled at me to bring me back to reality and for me to explain my strange behavior. I'm sure to someone who never knew about the murder of a fifteen year old girl in Rosewood, Pennsylvania wouldn't understand what I'm going through at the moment.

I blinked a few times, clearing my eyes of the tears that had accumulated. I saw the concerned faces of Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Ducky with Palmer who must have shown up sometime in the last few minutes. "I've seen this before. All of this. When I was in high school my best friend went missing on Labor day, exactly one year later on that day her body was found in her backyard. This yard looks exactly like hers, every single detail of it. This girl fits Ali's general description, and is wearing the exact outfit that Ali wore when she died." I explained as my entire body shook in terror.

Tony took one of my hands, "Are you sure?" he asked in a very careful voice. He knows that I've been a little crazy today, even before I walked into this yard so he wanted to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things or something. With the reaction I had I can't say that I blame him.

I violently shook my head to reassure them that I knew what I was talking about. "I am positive that this backyard looks exactly the same as Alison's did when her body was found. This backyard has haunted me every night since then. I wouldn't be surprised that if you check her cell phone that there is a message from an unknown caller and signed by -A." I told them remembering the hell that I went through in high school.

McGee took photos of the phone in the girls hand, then Ducky picked it up and handed it to him. "One unread message. 'I'm still here bitches and I know everything.' It's signed by an -A." McGee confirmed as he bagged and tagged the phone.

Gibbs made me look at him again, "How did you know that there would be that message on her phone?" his voice wasn't accusatory, but more of concerned about my reaction to all of this and the fact that I was predicting things about the crime scene that none of us had seen yet.

More sobs ripped through my chest, it's a good thing that Gibbs is keeping me up because I would have fallen a long time ago. "Because I was harassed by -A all through high school. It started with that message at Alison's funeral." I informed him, I flashed back once more to right after her funeral. The beeps of our phones, the confusion we felt, then the terror when Officer Wilden came to talk to us.

I felt myself go limp in Gibbs' arms, but there wasn't anything that I could do about it. "Aria!" I heard as everything went black. Then I felt as if I relived all of the pain and harassment of the wrath of -A. I don't think that I could handle that happening to me again. Luckily, I'm on team Gibbs now which means that I've got some hope that we can figure out who is doing this.

* * *

 **A/N Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for clicking on this story!**

 **To those of you that have followed my stories in the past know that I took about a year break from publishing on here. I apologize for my absence on here, but it's because I've been working on this story and a few others (along with being a full time student and working!) I have to admit, I'm a little nervous publishing again after so long, but I am so excited to share this story with all of you.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this story, and there is more to come - stay tuned! Oh, and don't forget to review :)**

 **Love you guys,**

 **xoxo ~ TotalCowGirl**


	2. Rule 38

When I awoke I could hear Abby's insanely loud music ruining my eardrums. I gingerly sat up to see my knees and ankles bandaged up. I guess I fell on them pretty hard. As I wake up more the pain starts pouring over me. They hurt, way worse than you would think they would.

Sensing motion, Abby looked up at me, "Aria! Thank goodness, you're awake. They told me what happened, then you wouldn't stop screaming in your sleep. Ducky patched you up as best as he could but you might have fractured bones in both of your ankles so you're going to need to go see your doctor to get walking boots or something. He says your knees are okay, but they're pretty bruised up." she told me as she came to sit next to me.

I nodded my head in understanding and rubbed my eyes to rub away the sleep, "Where's Tony?" I asked in a hoarse voice and a sore throat as I set my feet down on the ground so that I could stand up. Dang, I feel sore. Nope, Abby definitely was not lying when she told me I was screaming in my sleep.

Gibbs walked in then, the way that Gibbs seems to do whenever something happens or whenever we learn something. "Tony is reviewing all of the files that were apart of the Alison DiLaurentis case. I wouldn't stand up if I were you. Come on, I'll take you to your doctor." he told me as he squatted down in front of me with his back facing me. I stared at him, unsure of what he was doing. "Well get on, if your ankles are broken you shouldn't be walking on them.." he ordered, so I did as he asked and he gave me a piggyback ride to his car.

I sighed, "I thought that all of this was over when Mona Vanderwall died. I always figured that she was behind all of it, I guess she had a helper." I said as I started to stress about all of this again. I think I have my breathing under control this time though, so I don't think I'll pass out again.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, "Why don't you start from the beginning, starting when DiLaurentis went missing from when it ended. The more we know the easier it is to get this taken care of." he instructed as we stopped at a traffic jam, yup, we're going to be here for a while.

"You ever have a ghost that's haunted you for a long time?" I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him about the Jenna thing, I even told him about me dating my teacher, but later breaking up with him because he didn't really love me, he was just using me to write some book about Alison. I finally ended by telling him about when Mona died in a car accident and it all stopped when she died.

When I finished telling him everything the we were finally able to keep on driving. I'm pretty sure that I look like wreck, but I don't have my bag with me to be able to do anything about it, so I just wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Have you contacted any of the girls?" I asked thinking about what their reactions to this.

He shook his head no, "Hanna called you earlier, Tony told her that you were sleeping and that you would call her back later. That is the only contact that we've had with them, we figured that you should be the one to talk with them." he informed me as we pulled into the parking lot.

We were met inside with a wheelchair, they were expecting me so they took me straight back. He fitted me with some crutches because of the minor ankle sprains. I also got some painkillers to use for the next week until I go back to he can see the progress. He said that I could probably ditch the crutches after tomorrow, but he wants me to take it easy for the rest of the week.

* * *

Back at NCIS I took a seat at my desk, took one look at the police reports, and promptly threw my crutches across the room. "They've got all of this wrong! Crooked, incompetent, bastards running the Rosewood police department. They didn't even get the missing page from Ali's autopsy! Even Spencer was able to find that page! Well, until it was destroyed... but still!" I fumed as I stood up and started pacing.

Tony and McGee stood up and put me back in my chair, "Aren't you mad at how incompetent they are? Because of them I was falsely accused of so many things! I had to do two months of community service! In my yearbook they put in my mugshot photo!" I told them starting to freak out again.

McGee took a step back to retrieve my crutches, and Tony kneeled beside me. "Yes, I am mad. I hate that all of this has happened to you, and I want to fix it all, but you can't go walking around without your crutches right now, I don't want you to be in pain, I want you at your best so we can take care of all of this mess." he explained as he planted a kiss on my lips to help me calm down.

When he pulled away I took a deep breath, he's right, I need to bring my -A game. "Okay. Well I should probably inform the girls now." I said as I picked up my phone and started texting them what is going on.

McGee raised his eyebrows at me, "Are you texting that to them? Don't you think they deserve at least a phone call with news like this?" he asked as he sat back down at his desk.

Director Shepard walked in then with a smug look on her face, "I can one up that, McGee. They are on call waiting for you in MTAC, DiNozzo. Take your time." she informed me. I took my crutches and headed towards the stairs, "The elevator isn't broken, Aria!" she scolded me, so I turned around and went to the elevator.

I walked into MTAC, "Aria, oh my goodness, what happened to you?" they asked me between the three of them, all of us in different places. Hanna is in Florida with Caleb, he works on computers, and she models for a boutique. Emily is in Texas where her dad is stationed working as a swim coach for a local college, and Spencer lives in New York with Toby as a big shot lawyer, he works in construction. We've all gone our separate ways, but we always seem to keep in touch.

I shook my head, "That's beside the point. We went to a crime scene this morning and it was an exact replica of Alison DiLaurentis'. The phone on the body had a text message signed by -A. At the present time you presents are not needed here, but we will most likely be contacting you for information as needed. This is an NCIS investigation, so what I will be allowed to tell you is limited, but if any of you get any suspicious texts, notes, letters, whatever, then you need to call me immediately." I told them trying to be a professional as possible.

Their reactions weren't as crazy as mine, but they all had a looks of shock on their faces. "That's it, I'm flying down there." Spencer said as she pulled out her phone to book a flight.

"No! Spencer, please. At the moment we need to keep our lives as normal as possible. We need to show whoever this is that they aren't going to control our lives. We've got this taken care of. But Spencer there is one thing that you can do, I need you to email me everything that you can remember about the missing page to Alison's autopsy. Our medical examiner is looking over it and it would be nice to have the information from that page." I requested.

She nodded her head, "Okay, I'll do my best. Are you sure that you don't want us to come? We've always gone through this together." she asked again.

Hanna nodded her head, "Yeah, Spencer's right. We should be together through this." she agreed.

This is going to be harder than I hoped it would be, "No, in order for this to work we need to go about our lives as normal. If we show them that we aren't affected by this they will try to contact us and we can track them from there." I reassured them as I sank into one of the seats in the front row.

Emily didn't look too sure about this, "Are you sure that's going to work?" she asked as she started chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I am a trained NCIS investigator. It is my job to predict people's actions so that we can find the bad guys. I don't just do homicide, I do any criminal investigation that involves the Navy or the Marines. You're just going to have to trust me on this one." I explained my job description to them because they've seemed to have forgotten.

All three of them nodded their heads, "Will you at least keep us updated on everything that you can?" Hanna asked, agreeing to keep things as normal, but not too happy about it.

I nodded my head, "I promise. Now I've got to go look through old case files and look for leads. Remember, keep things normal, but stay cautious and be safe." I said ending our conversation. They gave their goodbyes, and I left MTAC with even more stress to get this case solved.

* * *

When I got back to the squad room, they were huddled around the plasma screen discussing that the girl was Andrea Camden, McGee just informed her parents of her untimely death. " Noel Kahn." they started the next relevant topic, "He went to Rosewood high school, same class as Aria, he started boot camp straight out of high school. Before boot camp he couldn't seem to keep his nose clean, but since then he's been mostly okay. He's had three write ups, one for violence, and two for verbal harassment." McGee talked about Noel for a little bit longer before they went to face me.

"Noel was friends with both Mona and Jenna. Dated both of them too. He'd do anything to get his tongue down a pretty girl's throat. Depending what they gave him sexually, he'd probably do anything for them so he could get it again. Has he had any communication with Jenna Marshall since high school?" I asked looking from McGee to Tony to see whether or not they know.

Gibbs finished off a cup of coffee and threw it away when both Tony and McGee shook their heads no. "You work on that McGee. Tony, look into everything about Marshall. Aria, you come with me." he said as he walked to the elevator. He held the door for me as I made my way over there as fast as I could.

I got in and her pressed the button for autopsy, "Rule number 38, DiNozzo, your case your lead. Seeing as you aren't getting around the easiest at the moment, I will do anything that you need to help you. So, we will start by seeing how Ducky is doing." he informed me, then walked out as soon the doors opened.

We walked into autopsy, "Aria, my dear! How are you feeling? Better I hope." Ducky asked me as he saw me walk into autopsy ahead of Gibbs so we could see his progress.

I laughed, "Drugged and pissed off at whoever is doing this. So tell me about this body." I told me as I maneuvered myself over to get a look at the body.

Ducky looked at Gibbs, with a smile. "Rule 38, I see. Well cause of death was suffocation, but she did suffer a blow to the head that caused hemorrhaging of the brain. She would have died anyway if she hadn't suffocated first. She experienced a painful death." he informed me then, started going into details then got distracted and started trying to tell me a story.

"Ducky, could it have been a shovel that caused the blow?" I asked observing the top of her head trying to see through her locks of blonde hair, completely ignoring the story that he was trying to tell me. I love Ducky, I also love his stories, but I don't have time for this right now. We are losing precious time every second that we are just standing here there is a bad person getting away with murder and probably planning another one.

He nodded his head, "That is conceivable. I sent a tissue sample down to Abby, she will be able to confirm." he replied, "She put up a fight, there are lacerations on her fingers and arms. She even had a broken rib." he went on telling me more details of Camden's death.

"So she didn't know, or didn't trust her killer, probably both. Okay, thank you Ducky." I told him as I turned around and made my way to the elevator so I could go and talk to Abby and get more information.

"Wait, Aria. There is more! This girl was pregnant when she died. She looked to be about five weeks along." my heart sank as he told me this, there was the possibility that Alison was pregnant when she died. It wasn't confirmed because she wouldn't have been very far along when she died and it took a year to find her body, so there is the decomposition factor that you have to think about.

I took a deep breath so that I will stay calm, "There is the possibility that Alison was pregnant when she died. She would have only been a couple of weeks along when she died so they wouldn't have been able to tell a year later." I said more to myself then to anyone else.

Ducky looked back at Camden, "Who ever this is seems to be obsessed with Alison DiLaurentis' murder." he commented what we all already knew, but still, it was relevant information. This had to have been one of the many people who hated Alison, and me. That doesn't narrow things down much.

"I've got to talk to Abby." I said as I went as fast as I could to the elevator. I need whatever information she has for me. I was about to go to Abby's lab when Gibbs pressed the button to go to the ground floor.

He smiled, "Have to get her some Caf-Pow before you go see her. Besides you look like you could use a coffee break." he said as he lead me to the coffee cart. Well, I am pretty tired, the painkillers make me sleepy. "An extra large Caf-Pow, a black coffee," he looked at me for what I wanted.

"Dry soy cappuccino." I informed them. I really want my caffeine, but I'm also ready to get to Abby's lab so I can hear what she has.

Only after we got our coffee and Abby's Caf-Pow did we go to see her. "What'd you have, Abby?" I yelled over her music. I came up beside her and she turned down her music so that we can hear each other. Why she likes having her music on that loud is beyond me. I think it helps her drown everything else out so that she can focus better on her work.

"I can't track down the message on the cell phone, I'm going to need McGee to help me with that, the signal is bouncing all over the world. Her clothes," we turned around to look at them, "There are blood stains on them from several years ago. I ran the blood, it belonged to Alison DiLaurentis. It also contains dirt particles that come from Pennsylvania, and the outfit came and went from stores years ago. I'd be willing to bet that this is the outfit that DiLaurentis was buried in." she informed me.

I set my crutches to the side and put on gloves to pick up and look the shirt up and down. "I think you're right. This has years of wear, and Alison was definitely wearing this shirt the night she went missing, a good part of that night is etched into my brain.." I agreed with her as I put the shirt back down and threw away the gloves.

We turned back to the computer, "Now to the murder weapon." she pulled up pictures of the victim's head up on her computer.

"Was it a shovel?" I asked since that is what happened to Alison, and Ducky said that could be conceivable.

She looked at me with a completely shocked expression, "You must be channeling your inner Gibbs or something! Yes, she was hit on the back of her head by a shovel. Now onto the DNA from under her fingernails, I'm still running the analysis. Major mas-spec should be done in an hour or so." she informed me with a smile on her face when Gibbs handed her her Caf-Pow.

My phone buzzed so I looked down at it, _'Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead-A'_ "Well I've got another text for you to try to trace Abby. 'Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead -A.' Both of the messages so far are ones that the four of us received back in high school." I said as I gave my phone to Abby.

"Let's see." she typed on her keyboard, but her screen went black and big red letters came up, 'IT WON'T BE THAT EASY BITCHES-A' "Did you get that message too?" she asked with a frightened look. How did -A get onto Abby's computer? Who ever this is has to have some major computer hacking skills to be able to hack Abby's computer.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it was written in Ali's red lipstick on Spencer's mirror after we blocked all of -A's messages from our phones and computers." I said as I remembered having to clean it up the next morning. That was a job that none of us enjoyed. "Get McGee down here to help you." I requested as I headed back to the squad room where I could finally drink my coffee which is now cold.

Tony looked up for answers, "What do ya know?" he asked as he stole a sip of my now cold coffee, "You know I still don't see how you drink that stuff. That stuff is disgusting." he commented as he set it back down with a funny look on his face. He took a seat on the edge of my desk and waited for me to catch him up.

"You know you don't have to drink it." I laughed about the coffee, then got to back to business, "Camden was five weeks pregnant when she died. Because when Alison was found it had been a year since she had died that was something that they wouldn't be able to tell. We think that she was pregnant when she died though. She wrote in her diary about it, the summer before she died. Camden fought back to her killer though, Ali didn't, it all adds up though. Someone was trying to recreate Alison's death. The way she died, the murder weapon. The freaking back yard! The clothes that Camden was wearing were the actual clothes that Alison wore when she died. This person is seriously sick. Did you find anything on Noel and or Jenna?" I told him wanting to know what he's found now.

He nodded his head, "They both live here in D.C., they have made credit card transactions in the same places at the same times, their facebook statuses say they are in a relationship. She has a lot of pictures posted on her profile for her to be blind. Needless to say, they've been in contact with each other for quite a while." he informed me as he went back to his desk and pulled pictures of the two of them up on the screen.

They haven't changed much. Noel has bulked up and Jenna's hair is three shades lighter. They look happy in some, and not so happy in others. "Jenna has motive, and Noel has the ability. Go talk to them, see if there is anything suspicious." I ordered, I have a gut feeling that they have something to do with this.

He stood up with his gear and looked at me, "Aren't you coming?" he asked as he stopped in front of my desk with his backpack slung across one of his shoulders.

I shook my head, "They wouldn't tell me anything. Except for the fact that Noel and I went out for all of two minutes in high school after that we haven't liked each other, then Jenna and I obviously don't get along." I explained as I took a sip of my cappuccino and smiled. "Yummy!" I commented in mockery.

Tony nodded his head and laughed showing off his pearly whites, "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." he promised as he left in the direction of the elevator.

"Love you, be safe. And don't let them get inside your head! That is Jenna's, like, specialty, to get in your head!" I called to him as he got into the elevator. I didn't see him, but I am almost positive he was rolling his eyes at me. Cocky little bastard, he's my cocky bastard though!

Gibbs came back in, "I just sent Tony to talk with Noel and Jenna. I've got this... Gut feeling that they have something to do with this. What part in it I'm not sure, but that is what Tony is going to find out." I updated him as I started looked into Andrea Camden's life.

"I'll look into what Camden was doing the day that she died." he suggested as he sat down at his computer. Gibbs. Using his computer. This should be interesting, but hey, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He is the best agent out there anyway.

I started looking through her social media profiles, her friends, everything about her. Her dad was a navy lieutenant, her mother died from substance abuse when she was four. Whenever her dad deployed her grandmother would take care of her, but she was of ill health and wasn't able to keep a good eye on her. Her personality was a lot like Ali's. She was a queen bee. She wrote snarky comments on everyone's statuses, yet she had those people who still seemed to love her.

I couldn't stand to look at the screen any longer after a few hours, so I looked over at Gibbs. "You have anything?" I asked as I rolled my chair to in front of his desk.

He has his glasses on staring at his screen, but looked up at me when I stopped in front of him. "Yesterday she went to school, but ditched her last three periods. I haven't been able to track her from there." he informed me. Well, that's a start. Now just what was she doing for that hour and a half? I guess that's my job to find out. I could really used something to eat through. It wouldn't hurt for me to order in.

After I ordered some Chinese food I worked on where she was for the rest of the day. "Aria! Aria! Aria! Aria!" Abby called as she ran over to me with McGee not too far behind and stopped to sit down at his desk.

I laughed at her, "What do you have Abby?" I asked happily ignoring my computer for a minute. My head is starting to spin. When is my lunch going to be here? It's a three o'clock lunch, they should not be busy!

"So we couldn't get a name from the burner phone, but it was within a ten mile radius of us. So, we brought up the security footage of everywhere in those specs. We've narrowed it down to six people texting." she informed me as McGee brought up the enlarged pictures of everyone texting.

I looked all of them over, I can't get a good look at any of their faces. "I can't see these people guys. This does me no good if I can't see who they are!" I said in annoyance. Why are they showing me this if it does me no good? There has to be more. If there isn't any more I am going to be mad.

McGee brought up ID's next to all but one picture, "We ran it through facial recognition software and were able to identify all but one." he went on for Abby seeing my annoyance.

"Noel Kahn, Melissa Hastings, Lucas Gottesman, Paige McCullers, and Mike Montgomery." Gibbs read the names aloud, then looked at me seeing the last name on the list. "Montgomery?" he questioned wondering if he is of any relation to me.

I just about threw up, I probably would have if I had eaten today. "Mike is my little brother. I think I might need to give my dear little brother a call and see how he's doing." I said as I picked up my phone and dialed Mike's cell phone number by memory and put it on speaker.

He picked up after four or five rings, " _Hello?"_ he answered, he doesn't seem to know whose number he just answered, I guess he doesn't have my work line programmed into his phone. We might have to change that one of these days, not today though.

"Hey, Mike! I was just thinking that it's been awhile since I've talked with you and I'm taking my lunch break. So what have you been up to?" I asked trying to keep my voice as normal as possible. I'm beyond mad at my little brother, but he doesn't need to know that yet.

" _I'm actually on a trip to D.C. with my class at school, I'm in your neck of the woods right now. We just toured the Navy yard. Tomorrow morning we're going to the white house. Actually, I was just about to call you in the next little bit to see if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow or something?"_ he asked. He sounded like he was telling the truth, but I'd need to see his face to be able to tell for sure.

I looked to Gibbs, and he left to go see whether that was right, I looked at McGee and he had Mike's coordinates up on the plasma. He is at a fast food restaurant about an hour from here. That sounds good, he just might be telling the truth. "I would love to have dinner. You know where Tony and I live don't you?" I replied, if he isn't lying I would love to spend some time with him.

" _Yeah! So tomorrow at seven?"_ he confirmed the time. Seven is good, we can work until six, pick up a pizza on the way home, eat with Mike, then head back to work because I have a feeling that we'll still be working on this tomorrow.

"See you at seven." I agreed and hung up the phone. "Well that all sounds good, but I couldn't see his face. Let's just see what Gibbs has to say." I commented on the call to my brother to McGee and Abby. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes again. I need a nap, this pain medication is making me really sleepy.

Abby sat down in Tony's chair, "Did your brother have any kind of beef with Alison? If she were your best friend then I'm sure they were around each other every now and then at least." she asked out of curiosity to see if Mike could have anything to do with all of this.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of. He wasn't home most of the time, he was always with his friends or playing sports. When Alison went missing he was really sweet to me. When we were in Iceland we were really close. When we got back and Ali's body was found he was nice out first, but that's when he found out that I knew that dad was cheating on mom and he was pretty mad at me for a while." I said recounting my memories of Mike at that time. The stealing, locking himself in his room, making mom fall and hurt her hand...

Gibbs walked back in, "Hollis college did take a tour here earlier today. His alibi is clean. What about the rest of them, do you know them?" he asked, sitting back down at his desk and looked the pictures over again.

"Yeah, all of them. Wait, I have to call Tony and tell him. Hopefully he's still there." I said as I quickly dialed Tony's number.

Luckily, Tony was still there, so I quickly gave him the information and let him get back to talking with Noel and Jenna. My lunch came, much to my stomach's pleasure. It was starting to hurt with how hungry I was. I worked and ate, between McGee, Gibbs, and I we looked into Melissa, Lucas, and Paige. I have Melissa. I emailed Spencer to get some information on her sister. She had commented that she was going to be out of touch for a few weeks on business last month but that is it. It isn't like they really keep up anymore, it was more of her mom telling her that.

* * *

 **A/N Back again for chapter 2! How are y'all liking the story so far? Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! There is more to come :)**

 **xoxo ~ TotalCowGirl**


	3. Meltdown

I'm not sure when, but sometime after I finished eating I fell asleep while working. When I woke up Tony was sitting at his desk knee deep in case files. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I'm still not wearing makeup so I'm pretty sure I look like a wreck, but at this point I am past caring. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a late night in the office, I'm thinking I won't be going home at this point, things are getting weird.

Tony looked up at me and gave me his million dollar smile. He has his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up, he's getting comfortable to be here for a while. I think he has the same idea that I do about staying the night tonight. "Because you looked absolutely exhausted, and I know between the day that you've had and the painkillers you have every right to be, so we let you sleep. McGee is down is Abby's lab and Gibbs is on a coffee run." he informed me as he got up from his chair and stepped over the boxes and files to walk over to me.

I stood up and we hugged for a minute. "Thank you. Have you learned anything? How did talking with Noel and Jenna go?" I asked as I had Tony sit down in my chair and sat down in his lap so that I could spend a few minutes close to my husband for the first time today.

He gave a weak laugh, "I can see why you hated them. They look pretty suspicious, I'm waiting on the warrant to arrest them and search their home. Hopefully it will come in soon. Neither Kahn or Marshall have a good alibi for last night or this morning, or the time that you got the text message. They said that they stayed at home having sex. I didn't buy it. They both seemed perfectly put together and full of energy. It didn't look like they'd just had that much sex." he informed me, then at the mention of sex he started kissing be rather passionately.

I kissed him back for a moment, "What about Paige and Lucas?" I asked after a minute, we can't get too distracted, we've got a case to solve and the sooner we solve it the better off I'll be, the better of all of us will be. I hate that I am having to bring Tony and that team into this mess, but it's our job, so I guess that's what we're going to have to do.

"The last transactions either of them have made have made was early last week. They both got plane tickets to D.C. We've put out a BOLO on both of them and McGee is working with Abby to trace all three of them where they left to after we found them texting. I haven't heard from them in a little while to know how much progress they've made." he informed me as he ran his fingers through my hair and smelling it every so often, he says he likes the smell of my shampoo.

I rested my head against his chest and took his free hand in mine, "We've got to get who ever this is. Alison's wasn't the only death that happened on the account of -A. More deaths are coming, I can feel it. It'll be the next Ian, Maya, Garrett, wow we really can't let it get to Garrett when Garrett died I was very close to being killed, I was stuck in a box with his dead body and was nearly pushed out of a quickly moving train. That day was pretty traumatic, but the list goes on. There are so many more people that could die, we have time, we should have at least another few weeks, but there will be more if we don't nip this in the bud." I told him of the importance in this letting him hear the stress in my voice.

He looked at me with a shocked expression, "Geez, Ar. That's a lot. Okay, so have you requested that they send those case files?" he asked trying to find the best way to approach the situation. His muscles have tensed up and he looked concerned. I think he is finally starting to see why and how much Alison's death and disappearance has affected me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, they should be here in the morning, but I could tell you everything better then those damned reports. They're bogus. They make us look like the bad guys. Wilden was the most crooked cop out there, he was seriously out to get us. I can give you a detailed account of every single one of those murders we were blamed for most of them any way." I replied as I snuggled in tighter to my husband's embrace.

Tony kissed me again, "He's gone now though, we're going to get 'em, we always get 'em. We'll work for as long and as hard as we have to, but in the meantime it's nine. Perfect time for dinner, don't you think?" he suggested as he stood us up and handed me my crutches.

I laughed at him, "And where do you suppose we go that is fast and this late?" I asked as I handed him my purse to carry for me. I stood up and got my crutches situated and followed Tony to the elevator.

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Well there is this this excellente Italiano restaurant just a few blocks from here." he told me in a horrible dorky accent. As the doors opened he pretended that he was holding them open for me and let me go in first. He's trying to lighten the mood for me, and I silently thanked him for that.

Once the doors closed I raised my eyebrows at him, "There aren't any Italian food places near here. Let's go get a couple of tacos or something and get back up here. We need to see who killed that girl, who killed Alison." I said all but killing the lightness and silliness of the air with a heaviness.

We walked out of the elevator, "That works too, but we will get dessert to go with it, and we will eat it first." he decided as he held the front door open for me and helped me down the couple of steps. I could go with eating dessert first, with the day that I've had I could go with only having dessert! I need real food though if I expect to work through the night and all day tomorrow.

I nodded my head with a smile, "Sounds like a plan! Oh, did I tell you that Mike is coming to our house for dinner tomorrow at seven? We don't have to make anything, he'll be happy if we just pick up a pizza. I have a feeling there is something going on that he isn't telling me. He knew that he was going to be here in D.C. weeks ago, and he only suggested that we go to supper when I called him because I saw him in the security footage here in the Navy yard." I informed Tony as he helped me into the car.

He nodded his head, "Don't worry about that, I could get anything out of that kid. We'll figure it out tomorrow we we eat with him. Did you know that I got out of him that he hooked up with your friend Hanna one time? Apparently he hadn't ever told anyone that before..." he told me with a few laughs, then he froze, "Wait, Hanna did tell you that at some point, right?" he asked not wanting to start anything, hoping that I knew about this.

His anxiety is hilarious. "Yes she did, I didn't talk to her for an entire week when she told me, but we are past that, and Mike doesn't need to know that I know, we can save him the embarrassment!" I told him as he started the car and backed out of his parking space. Wow, this has been a long day it feels like this morning was forever ago.

He laughed in agreement, "Deal, but you know that you were worse. You were sleeping with your teacher!" he mocked as he lightly punched my shoulder.

I punched his back, "He wasn't my teacher anymore when we started that! Besides, you were engaged to your elementary school teacher. Another thing, I always got the grades that I deserved, never more, never less. Everyone always thought that I would be an English major, but I realized that wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. Don't get me wrong, you know that I still love reading and writing, but that is just for fun, not my life. I'm happy with the life that I chose. I love my job, and I love you even more." I reassured him.

He looked at me when we got to a stop light, "So what made you decide that wasn't what you wanted to do?" he asked me with pure curiosity. There is still so much that we don't know about each other, but everything I learn about him I love him just a little bit more even when I don't think it's possible.

I shrugged, "After what happened with Ezra, and everything that I went through through in high school I just decided that I didn't want all of my thoughts and feelings out there for the whole world to read. I also knew that I wanted to give people the closure that I never had with Ali. I wanted to help people, to make sure that they are treated right. I also like getting answers and information, that something that I never got a lot of when I was younger. I am so glad that my path lead me here to NCIS." I told him as planted a kiss on his cheek.

We got to the taco stand and ordered to go, then left with our tacos and ice cream. I ate my ice cream on the trip back to NCIS while I looked through old facebook albums of Alison. When I got to the last picture I silently promised her we would find out who killed her. She might not have been a good person, but she certainly did not deserve to die for it. "What was Alison like?" Tony asked out of the blue taking me from my thoughts.

I laughed, she was a piece of work, that is for sure. "Alison was many things. She was first and foremost a bitch. She was mean to everyone and thought that she was better than everyone else. She was a queen bee and everyone wanted to be her friend. Alison could make you feel so... Special, like you were the most important person in the world, well, after her of course. Then she would blackmail you into being her servant. She used the secret of my dad cheating on my mom over me. She used Hanna's weight over her, she used competition against Spencer, and she used Emily's feelings against her. She was not a good person, but we did love her and she did not deserve to die." I told him trying my best to explain Alison to him. That girl was so complex that I am still thinking about how to describe her all of these years later.

He nodded his head in understanding, then rubbed my thigh in a loving and comforting manner. "You know that none of this changes anything, right? You know that I will always love you no matter what your past is?" he asked me with only love and reassurance in his voice. After everything that he has learned about my past he is staying and helping me through this, he is the best man that I could ever ask for.

I nodded my head as I put my hand over his. "I do. You pretty much know it all now. So why don't we start evening things out, tell me something about your past that I don't know about you." I requested, I know that there is plenty that I don't know about him. I know that his is ten years older then me and had ten years more experience in this line of work then I do. I'm sure all kinds of things have happened to him.

He thought about it for a moment, he pretty much has all of the big things already lied out on the table. "I got the pneumonic plague one time. It was someone with a beef against NCIS when I was just starting here, she sent the strain in the mail, and I opened the letter. The bacteria killed itself and I made it through it just fine, but if you ever see X-rays of my lungs I will have a fair amount of scarring on them. Another time not too long after I thought fell in love with a women on an undercover assignment. When she found out the truth it was pretty bad on both of us. I give you this though, I didn't have a clue as to what love was until I met you." he informed me giving me a little bit of his past for me to keep. I thoughtfully nodded my head, it's good to hear new things about the man that I love.

* * *

We got back to NCIS and he carried my purse and our food as we made our way to the elevator. "You know you scared me pretty bad this morning. When I couldn't get you to talk to me, then when you passed out. It was pretty scary. I hated not knowing what was going on, and not being able to help you." he informed me once we got to the privacy of the elevator away from listening ears of the nosey agents.

Scary is an understatement of this situation. "It was scary for me too. I seriously relieved bits and pieces of high school. I might have been there, but my mind wasn't. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to, I always want to talk to you. My mind was just stuck to the night that Ali went missing and the night that they found her body. I could see it so clearly in my mind, like it was actually happening at that very moment." I reassured him as we walked out of the elevator and over to our desks. It is no secret that I have plenty of emotional scarring over everything that happened with Alison and -A.

Gibbs and Ducky are sitting at Gibbs' desk discussing something. "DiNozzo's', come hear what Ducky has to say." he ordered as soon as I finished speaking to Tony. I sat down in my chair and moved closer to both of them. Tony stood behind me rubbing my shoulders.

Ducky looked at me and took a deep breath, "I've reviewed Miss DiLaurentis autopsy and compared it to Miss Camden's." he informed us, "Other than the fact that Camden fought back, their autopsies might as well be exact copies of each other. Someone looked long and hard to find DiLaurentis' doppelganger. We are trying to figure out who the father is because there are signs of rape. Abby is working on that now." he informed us, sounding very stressed. "Who ever this is is violent, deceptive, and obviously, is not above murder." he went on.

I sighed, "We've got to find the father and bring him in. We can't let this get any further. They're probably planning their next murder right now. I'm just wondering whose it will be this time. Although, now that I think about it, it'll be Ian's if they are going the order of the murders after Alison died." I commented with an uneasiness to my voice, they've been planning this for years now. I'm sure that they've done their best to make everything perfect.

Gibbs nodded his head, "You're right, have you got the warrants back yet Tony?" he asked looking above me to my husband. We have got to get the ball rolling on this, if we don't then there are lives at stake. I'm the one that brought all of this to D.C. I feel so guilty. I am the reason that all of this is happening. The question is, why now? I've been working at NCIS for two years now. Why would they choose now to start all of this over again?

Tony walked to his desk and looked at his computer, "Yeah, just came in. Let's go." he answered Gibbs as he put his gun back in his holster from his desk drawer, then put his jacket back on. Gibbs followed behind and they left to go arrest Noel Kahn and Jenna Marshall for involvement of the murder of Andrea Camden.

Ducky left to go help Palmer back down in autopsy, so I went down to Abby's lab to see what McGee and Abby have found. There are Caf-Pow's scattering the floor around them and they are both alternating from working, take a sip, Abby is normal Abby, but it looks like McGee is literally vibrating from all of the caffeine that he has consumed in the last few hours. "I think we're going to have to cut you off McGee, you look like you're about to jump out of your skin." I commented with an amused tone as I walked in.

They turned to face me, well Abby turned, McGee bounced. "No, I'm just fine I've only had about oh eight maybe nine, Okay twelve Caf-Pows, I work better this way!" he said almost too fast to comprehend with his words running together without taking any breaths. Okay, this is scary and funny at the same time.

There was nothing that could stop me from laughing at him, "Well let's just hope that you don't have a heart attack so you can keep on working. Tony and Gibbs just went to go arrest Noel and Jenna. What do you guys have for me?" I informed them getting them up to date on everything that's been happening.

Abby turned to face her computer and started to play security footage of Noel. "After Kahn sent the text message he went to the neighborhood where the crime scene was, and he does not live there, my best guess was so see what was left of his masterpiece, after that he got home just in time for Tony to go and interview them." she started.

She changed the security to Melissa, "After Hastings left she went to your house, Aria. It's a good thing that you guys have a good security system because she couldn't get in, but she looked over the exterior pretty well. I think someone needs to go check that out." then it went to Lucas, "Gottesman went to an internet cafe, when we tried to look over the internet activity he had the signal blocked and bouncing all over the states, but we managed to get through that, he was the one who hacked my computer. After that he went to go meet Hastings to try to get through the security system but your neighbors came home and they fled the scene. We lost them after that." she informed me of what she had found so far.

She took a deep breath and put the footage to Paige, "And last but not least McCullers. She left to a Walmart and bought four black hoodies, four ski masks, some duct tape, then some things that you would generally find in a barn. She paid for it with cash." I took a step forward to get a closer look as she told me this. "She went on to the park across the street and that is where we lost her." she informed me.

I could feel the blood drain from my face, "She is getting -A gear. -A always wore a black hoodie. They're going to recreate Ian's death next, his body was found in a barn. Ian and Melissa were married and expecting a baby when he died, she lost the baby after she saw his body... Were you able to get any of the security footage at the time of the murder?" I gave some information on the subject.

She shook her head, "The cameras were down from eight that evening to six that morning, that left them plenty of time to set everything up." she replied. That's too bad, if we could have gotten that footage then we would have a better guess as to who the killer is.

I looked McGee over, he still seems pretty jumpy, but he does seem to be calming down a little bit, it's going to be a while before he's going to be useable again because after this he is going to crash, and crash hard. "McGee, why don't you go retrieve the evidence from the park. Then get another agent to watch the area." I ordered, he nodded his head and walked, well skipped out to the stairs.

I turned to Abby, "I'm going to go put a BOLO out on Melissa, Lucas, and Paige. Gibbs and Tony should be back by the time that is done so I'll probably be in interrogation." I told Abby as I made my way to the elevator. Man, these crutches are really getting old. I cannot wait for tomorrow to be over with so that I can ditch these things.

I put out the BOLOs then reapplied a little bit of makeup, I want Noel to see that I am completely put together. They must be doing this to get to us, but it's hard to tell with their sick and twisted minds. After a few minutes I was called saying that Noel and Jenna are in custody in interrogation. I met Tony and Gibbs a little ways away from the rooms so that Jenna can't hear me. "Who do you want to start with?" Tony asked me.

I looked back at the rooms, "Noel, Jenna will do better if we keep her waiting for a while. We need to make her scared, she tends to be more honest when you scare her. Well, when we were in high school at least, but they don't seem to have changed all that much." I told them, then watched Abby run up, with her pigtails swinging back and forth with each step.

She stopped when she reached out huddle, "Who's going first? I want to watch." she asked a little too excited about the fact that I am about to interrogate them. I think she's excited to see me go all badass on them. I have to say, I'm a little excited about that too.

"Noel, room one. Can you get get me the footage of him checking out the crime scene for me? Call me when you're done. I want him to sit and wait for another minute or two while I go get the pictures." I told her as I took my time going back to the squad room. "Gibbs, you be in there with me for this one?" I requested as I got everything together that I wanted.

He nodded his head, "Yeah." he replied as he walked past me to the break room and got a couple of bottles of water to give to them before we start the interrogation. When we got to the door I handed Tony my crutches and walked in.

* * *

Gibbs and I walked in so that we could talk to Noel, "It's about time someone came... Woah, Montgomery is that you?" he asked as he looked me up and down, his surprise was totally fake. If his lying doesn't get any better then this is going to be one easy and informative interrogation.

I shook my head and sat down in the chair facing him. "Not anymore. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, this is Special Agent Gibbs. We've got a few questions for you." I told him with a hard voice telling him that I am not the person to be playing games with and that things are going to be kept completely professional. When I introduced Gibbs he set the water down for Noel.

Noel rolled his eyes at me, "What could you possibly want? How did you even get this job anyway? No, let me guess, you're sleeping with this guy. You always went for older men." he mocked. I was right, he is going to try his level best to get a rise out of me and he's not going to be nice or subtle about it.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows at him, "I would watch what you say Kahn, you're in a lot of trouble here and making stabs at me are only going to make things worse for you." I replied as I set down the pictures of Camden, although I'm sure that he's already seen her dead body first hand. "Now, do you know this girl?" I questioned as I pushed one of the close ups of her face towards him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I know a lot of girls." I told me. I can see straight through his lie. He really hasn't changed one bit since high school, he's as arrogant and pigheaded as always. He has a smile spread across his face and a twinkle to his eye. This is amusing him.

Gibbs took a step toward him from behind me, "Take another look. Maybe you'll recognize her." he said in his quiet voice that scares you to the bone and sends shivers up your spine. His face is stone hard like it would take a chisel to break the cold expression on his face.

Noel did as Gibbs said and looked at the picture, "This girl kinda looks like Alison, doesn't she? They seem to have the trait of being dead in common." he commented keeping the smug appearance to his features. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he's going to keep the playing dumb card on me, yet keep on making snide remarks. He seems _happy_ this girl is dead. I hope that he gets at least a dishonorable discharge after this. His behavior is absolutely absurd!

I put the picture of the head wound that Camden suffered in front of him to see, "She does look like Miss DiLaurentis, Miss Camden also received the same head wound when she died that Alison DiLaurentis did. So do you know anything about that?" I asked keeping the monotone, if not harsh tone to my voice.

There was a moment, not even a moment, more like half of a second that there was pure horror on his face before he composed himself and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why you think I would know anything about that. Am I being punked or something? Come on, bring in the cameras!" he asked using the joke to hide his nervousness.

I leaned in, "Why did you just have that moment of pure terror?" I asked letting the accusatory tone leak into my voice.

He started to look a little nervous, "That head wound is a little scary looking, who wouldn't be a little freaked out looking as that?" he attempted to cover his tracks. He knows that he made a mistake so he is starting to sound defensive and nervous.

"You saw that photo well before you had that look, now you're acting very nervous. Another thing, you were in the military, you've seen worse. Now I would start talking if I were you, because giving the police false information during an investigation is against the law." I informed him. It's becoming hard to keep my cold tone, I'm starting to sound just a little bit smug myself.

He started to fidget, it was very subtle, but I noticed it. "If that were the truth you would have been thrown in jail back in highschool. Anyways, I don't have to say anything. You aren't getting another word out of me." he decided as he closed his mouth into a straight line. For the first time his muscles have tensed up and he does not look happy.

I shrugged, "Suit yourself, I even have a little video for you to watch until you decide that being mute isn't all that fun. You would think that dating a blind girl would make you more appreciative of your senses. Oh well, I really think that you'll like this video, you're the star." at that moment the video from the security feed started playing on the monitor on the wall in the corner of the room.

Watching this for a little while should crack him. "There you are texting just a block or two from here, on a burner phone I might add. Then, there you are getting into your car, now you are going to the neighborhood where the body was found. You don't live anywhere near there, and we've talked with the people in the neighborhood, none of them know you from adam. You had no reason to be there unless you knew something about this murder." I told him as the video started over. "Now I'll leave you to watch this for a little while." I told him as I stood up and walked out of there with Gibbs following behind me.

* * *

We walked into the observation room to consult with Tony and Abby. "I hate that guy." Tony commented as he brought me into a bear hug.

I looked at Noel through the glass, "I can't say that I like him either. I figured he'd say something like that though. When we broke up, not that we were really together, I started seeing Ezra again and Noel put together the pieces." I told him as I looked at the look on Noel's face. He looks as if he could be sick. "He looks like he's about to be sick, let him watch that for a little while and he'll tell us everything." I commented as I exited the room and rather quickly walked to the nearest bathroom, crutches be damned.

When I got in there I locked the door behind me because I know Tony will try to follow me in, but I could really use a few minutes to myself. I locked myself in the bathroom stall and let the sobs come as they were wanting to as soon as Noel started saying that the only reason why I had this job is because I was sleeping with an older guy. Obviously that wasn't Gibbs, and I didn't even start dating Tony until I had been working here for six months, but it still hurt. After the day I've had I think a momentary breakdown is allowed.

I let myself cry until I started gagging. which made me start throwing up. I was already nauseous from the painkillers my doctor gave me, then with how upset I've been I guess I can't be surprise that I can't keep my supper down. I am so tired, and I feel weak.

While I was throwing up wished that I had put my hair up because it was definitely getting in the way. I'm a total and complete wreck and I need some sleep. I thought I could handle Noel. I thought I was stronger than that. I'd come so far. I have a freaking six pack for crying out loud. I can easily keep up with Tony, McGee, _and_ Gibbs in cardio, strength, shooting, and hand to hand combat. Why can't a handle a few harsh words come from someone who doesn't know me, who I haven't seen, talked to, or even thought about in years?

Somewhere during one of my heaves the door opened, "Aria! Aria unlock the door and let me in!" Tony called from right outside my stall with the most concern in his voice that he's had for me all day, and that is saying something. He is shaking the door trying to get it to open so he can get to me.

Once I managed to stop vomiting I unlocked the door and leaned back on the wall. "Ar, what happened?" he asked with terror as he sat down next to me and moved my hair to the to my other shoulder before putting his arm around me and held me tight against him. He looks almost as terrified about this as I feel.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I got out of interrogation and I lost it. I'm tired, and all of these emotions from the past are coming back up to the surface, and I'm in pain. Nothing good ever comes from Labor Day." I informed him as I started sobbing again. It's like now that I've started crying I can't seem to stop.

Tony kissed my sweaty forehead, "That is understandable. I know that you miss Alison, and I understand that it's been an... Insane day for you to say the least. How about we go home and take a nice hot shower, then I can put on an old movie so we can go to sleep?" he suggested as he helped me stand up and let me put my weight against him.

Because I had troubles staying on my feet without collapsing, Tony picked me up into his arms, "I don't miss Alison. We were all better off without her, it's the years after her death that have left all of this. She shouldn't have died, but in a way we were all glad that she was gone and out of our lives." I informed him as I had him set me back down at one of the sinks so I could wash out my hair.

Abby walked in to check on me then, "Oh my goodness, Aria! What happened to you?" she asked as she ran over to me so she could help Tony with my hair and look over my overall condition. I've never let myself be this weak since I've started working at NCIS, it is strange for them, and for me for that matter, to be showing any sign of weakness.

Tony nodded a thank you to Abby for helping him, "It's just the effects of a very long and hard day on her. I'm about to take her home for the night. I think she'll be better after a good night's sleep." he reassured Abby while he held the back of my neck up and positioned me to where I am laying across the counter. Perks of being short I guess.

I shook my head 'no' at Tony, "Tony you need to stay here and help Gibbs with interrogation. McGee was wired for sound on Caf-Pow's when I sent him to go get the evidence from the park. I'm sure that as soon as he gets back he will crash. Just get me to my desk. I keep pillows and fresh clothes for both of us in the trunk of the car, I will just sleep next to my desk, that way I can be here if anything happens." I attempted to convince Tony that I would be just fine staying here.

Tony didn't look too convinced that would be a good idea, "I don't think so, you need to get some space for the night, you need to go home and get some rest. You are exhausted and I know that you aren't going to sleep if we can stay here." he shot my wishes down before he even gave them a chance.

The water turned off and Tony helped me sit up, "Has anyone gone to check out our house since Melissa were there?" I questioned, there is still a chance that I'll be able to stay here tonight. I don't want anything to happen without me knowing about it. This case is personal. I know that you are supposed to be involved in a case that is personal to you, but this is different. I _need_ to finish this case. I know that it's directed towards me because none of the girls have had anything like this happen to them.

A frustrated look came across his face, "Damn it. Okay, well there is a hotel a few blocks down. I'm sure that they have an open room for the night." he said, yeah, I'm definitely going to win this battle- he is running out of options.

I groaned at him, "I am not spending the night in a hotel room." I purposely made things difficult for my loving husband because I am hard headed and determined to get what I want. Wow, I feel like a five year old.

Abby sighed, "She can sleep on the futon in my lab. I was going to go drive McGee home then come back here to look over evidence, try to see if there is anything that I've missed. I'll be quiet, she should be able to get some sleep in there." she suggested. Thank you Abby, this is the perfect compromise between what I want and what Tony wants.

Tony didn't look too happy, but we really don't have any other options, "Alright. Could you go update Gibbs while I help her down there and get her some fresh clothes?" he requested as he picked me up again so I wouldn't have to walk without my crutches, and the fact that I'm still pretty weak.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, go take care of Aria." she said as she lead us out of the bathroom. She went back in the direction of the interrogation room where Gibbs is waiting for me to return so that we can talk to Jenna, and Tony took us to the elevator.

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you." he told me once we were in the elevator. There are lines of exhaustion on his face, and he looks like he could use some sleep almost as bad as I do.

I kissed his cheek in return, "I love you too, Tony. Make sure that you get some sleep tonight, I'm not the only one who looks exhausted." I requested as I started to rub his neck to help him relax. His muscles are all tensed up.

He nodded his head, "I will, but we need to get something out of them this evening. Before we go to talk to Jenna I'm going to go check on the BOLOs. If we have a hit I'll send someone to go pick them up and bring them here. BUT I don't want you to think about any of this stuff until you wake up in the morning. Sometimes it's good to space yourself, so you can come back with a clear mind." he told me as we entered Abby's lab and headed in the direction of her office.

I nodded my head, "Okay, now go get me something else to wear so I can get some sleep." I demanded as I started to make myself comfortable. You know I think Abby got this futon, not for herself since she doesn't seem to really sleep all that much, but for everyone else when we are working on a case and working some extremely crazy hours. I know that this isn't the first time I've crashed in Abby's lab in the last two years and I've been working here at NCIS.

Tony came back and few minutes later with one of his old t-shirts and basketball shorts, along with a set of work clothes and my purse so that I can start getting ready as soon as I wake up in the morning. I quickly got changed and was asleep by the time I laid my head down.

* * *

 **A/N The tolls of this investigation are starting to become obvious on the team in this chapter. What did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	4. Paige

When I woke up in the morning I looked up at the clock, nine am. I slept way later then I had hoped that I would have. I feel refreshed and ready to go though, so that is a good thing but I could definitely go for some coffee here soon. I quickly changed into my work clothes and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day, greeting Abby along the way.

In the bathroom I properly washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner in the sink. While the conditioner was setting in I quickly washed and exfoliated my face before I did my makeup and brushed my teeth. You know I could really go for a bowl of fruit or something to go with that coffee... I am feeling a lot better this morning then I did last night, or any of yesterday for that matter. I'm not even going to bother with those crutches today, I'm not hurting. I'm also going to hold off on taking anything for the pain until I really need it.

The reason why everything was so horrible for me yesterday is because Labor Day for everyone else is like Friday the 13thfor me. Bad things always happen on that day, and I'm usually a basket case. It doesn't matter how much training I have, until we get who killing Alison there isn't going to be any changing Labor Day for me.

I washed the conditioner out of my hair, put a headband on to get it out of my face, and I braided it back so when it dries it can have a pretty wave to it. I look much better than I did yesterday, which I am extremely thankful for. If I am going to be seeing the people of my past I need to show them how far I've come in the world. I am Special Agent Aria DiNozzo with NCIS and I am just as good as my husband at my job who has been doing this for ten years longer than I have.

When I felt like I looked presentable I went to the coffee cart outside and got a cup of coffee and that bowl of fruit I've been wanting before I walked back to my desk so I can get updated on what happened over the night and this morning. I'm going to try to keep things objective standpoint and not a personal one. Today is a new day, and I am going to be back to my normal self.

I sat down at my desk and started looking through my email when Tony walked back in. "Hey babe, how're you feeling this morning?" he asked as he gave me my morning kiss and stole my coffee. When he pulled away he took a big gulp out of it, and like every morning he had a look of disgust on his face.

There was nothing to do but laugh at him, "You know you do that every morning, and you hate it every time. Why do you keep on doing that?" I asked him truly curious about why has has done that since the morning after our first date where he took me to a showing of Casablanca. I love how we share a love of old movies.

He shrugged, "We like almost everything the same, except your coffee, so I figure if I drink it long enough then I'll like it too. After I decide that I like your coffee I'll start with books, but you know that could take years. You didn't answer my question, how are you this morning?" he informed me, yup I just loved him a little bit more for that.

A smile spread across my face and I kissed him, "You are so sweet. And yes, I'm doing just fine this morning. You were right I needed a good night's sleep. Besides, I'm always a basket case on Labor Day. So, what happened while I was asleep? Fill me in." I ordered getting down to business so we can get this show on the road.

Tony sat back down in his chair, "Kahn admitted that he did go to look at the crime scene, and he did help with getting the back yard put together, but he wasn't the one to kill her, he had never even seen her before you showed him those photos. When we talked with Marshall it took a while but she admitted the she helped Melissa Hastings find a girl that fit the profile, I can't help but think she's keeping something from us though. We got a hit on the BOLO for Paige McCullers, I actually just got back from picking her up. Would you like to question her?" he asked updating me on everything that happened in my absence.

I stood from my seat and nodded my head, "I would love to go ask her a few questions. Care to accompany me?" I asked as I gathered everything that I would need for the investigation, including the evidence that she stashed in the park and I put it all in a bag so I could bring it out as I saw fit.

He smiled as he took my hand as I stood up. "I also got an agent out to our house there was a listening device on every ground floor window. We've got that taken care of and it should be safe for us to go back there tonight." he informed me on the safety of our home.

Tony and I walked hand in hand to observation where Gibbs and McGee are watching Paige sit and bawl. "She won't stop crying. She hasn't even looked up at her reflection since we put her in there." McGee informed me when I walked in. I looked at her, age has really done a number on her. She might only be twenty-five years old but she looks as if she could be forty. Yup, there is a story to be told here.

Gibbs looked me over, "You gonna be okay to do this?" he asked with the knowledge of the condition I was last night and how I pretty much completely lost it.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine." I promised him as I took Tony's hand and left the observation room and walked into the interrogation room where McCullers is uneasily waiting for us to come in and speak with her.

* * *

McCullers didn't so much as look up at us when we walked in, "Get it together McCullers! This is an interrogation room, not a cry room." I told her letting the harshness over rule my voice. She's already scared, so scaring her a little bit more will get her to tell me everything that I want to know.

She slowly looked up at me with wide eyes, "Aria? Wh- What are you doing here?" she whimpered in terror of seeing someone she knew from the past. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, her hair in limp against her head, and her entire body is shaking. She is in quite a state, so there must be a reason behind that- what has she done?

I sat down in the chair in front of her, "Yes, I'm NCIS Special Agent Aria DiNozzo, this is my partner Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." I introduced ourselves just like I would for anyone else. Just because I knew Paige in a past life doesn't mean that I really know anything about her now. It's been six years since I've seen her, things have changed, people have changed. I pulled out the photo of Camden's dead body lying on a table in autopsy, "Do you know this girl?" I questioned.

As soon as she saw the picture she let out a shriek, "Is that Alison?" she asked trying not to look at the picture too closely. At first glance, it does look a lot like Alison, but you would know after taking a good look at her face that it really isn't her lying on that table.

I shook my head, "The resemblance is remarkable, but no, that is not Alison. This is Andrea Camden. She was fifteen years old, murdered. She received a blow to the back of her head from a shovel, but that isn't what killed her, she suffocated in a back yard grave. Does any of the sound familiar to you?" I told her as I placed the picture of the head wound on top of the first picture.

She nodded her head, "That's how Alison died. What does any of this have to do with me? I promise you I didn't kill anyone, you can give me a polygraph, I'm telling you the truth." she promised me. I could see it in her eyes that she really is telling me the truth. She didn't kill anyone, but she is still keeping something from me and now I have to find out what that is.

Tony looked back at the glass knowing that Gibbs and McGee are right there watching us, "Play the video." he ordered. A few seconds later the video started playing on the screen.

There was no need for me to give the color commentary for this one. As soon as she watched a few seconds of the video she started to hyperventilate. "I... have... a … son... they... took... him... they... text... me... lists... of... things... to... go... and... where... to... be." she informed me through breaths in a weak voice.

I stood up and helped her put her arms over your head, "Okay, I believe you. We will find your son, but you've got to calm down and give us some more information." I ordered her, then looked at Tony, "Get her some water." I requested. We have got to keep her calm, I understand why she isn't but this isn't doing anything for her little boy.

* * *

Once we got her to calm down enough we moved her from interrogation to a conference room so she could feel a little more comfortable and understand that she isn't in trouble for trying to get her son back. "Tell me about your son, do you have any pictures? How old is he- what is his name?" I asked going through the list of information that we need as soon as possible.

She nodded her head and pulled out her phone, "That's my son, Ryder. He's six months old, he has cerebral palsy, he has seizures and has a hard time eating sometimes. I just need him back- I need to take care of my baby." she told us as she started to cry again as she saw the picture of her son.

There is no doubt that is her child, he looks so much like her. I looked over at McGee, "Go get Ducky." I requested, then turned back to Paige, "Do you have any idea who took him?" I asked in return for the information that she has given me.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. The only time that I really ever get out of the house is when I'll take him to a doctor's appointment. I live with my parents right now so they take care of pretty much everything else. My parents were on a trip about two weeks ago, so I was at home by myself with the baby. When I woke up after taking a nap I went to go check on him him the nursery he was gone and I got this text message that if I tried to call the cops that they would kill him. They said that they would give him back after they had me do some things for him." she informed us as she accepted the box of tissues that Gibbs handed her.

"What kind of things do they have you do?" Gibbs asked her once she had dried her eyes and taken another few deep breaths .

She shrugged, "They gave me shopping lists and different places to go. Yesterday I had to come near here and play on my phone for fifteen minutes, then go straight to Walmart and get a list of things that you would put with animals or something. Everything is very specific, a certain brand, a certain place to buy it. After I do the shopping they always leave me a place to leave the stuff, last time it was a park, I had to leave it in a locker." Paige explained as she brought up the text messages for us to see.

Tony took the phone from her, "We need to get McGee and Abby on this." he said as he read through the text messages, all anonymous sent from a burner phone. Maybe McGee will be able to hack it or something. There is the health and safety of a baby on the line now.

When McGee returned with Ducky, Ducky took a seat across the table from Paige and Tony passed her phone to McGee so that he can take it down to Abby's lab and work on that with her. "I'm Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky." Ducky introduced himself as he shook Paige's hand. "Can you tell me more about your son's health?" he started to ask her questions about Ryder so that we can get a better idea about how serious this is.

I placed a hand on Paige's shoulder, "We'll be back in a little bit, there are some things that we need to look into right now." I told her and led Tony out of the room and back to the squad room without saying a word, I'm thinking, adding up all of the pieces in my mind, trying to add up all of the pieces.

When we got back to our desks I put the boots for my ankles back on since they had started to hurt pretty bad over the last few minutes. "I absolutely believe that she has a son, but in high school at least, she was a lesbian. She dated Emily for a little while, is she keeping a possible rape from us?" I thought out loud to get Tony's thoughts on the matter.

He raise his eyebrows, "Do you think they might have raped her or provoked her so that she would have a baby that they could hold against her?" he asked a little surprised to hear my theory on the possibility of her being raped.

I nodded my head, "This has Melissa Hastings written all over it. She's always wanted children, but after she suffered her miscarriage she lost the ability to have children. She faked being pregnant for months after that because she couldn't bring herself to believe it. It would be just like her. If she is behind that then she has no intentions of giving Ryder back. They're making Paige get all of the props for their little show so they don't have that against them. First, I think I'm going to give Emily a call, then possibly Spencer." I decided as I talked my thoughts out trying to figure this complicated puzzle out.

Tony nodded his head, "I'll call the agent watching the park and see if he's found anything, then update the BOLO to include Ryder. This is sick, absolutely sick. Children aren't supposed to be involved in this stuff." Tony said with disgust in his voice.

Palmer walked in, "This is horrible. Breena and I are thinking about having a baby. What if something like this were to happen to our baby? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he commented as he sat down in McGee's chair, well I guess he wants to get all touchy feely now.

I sighed, "This is the result of some sick things that have been in the works for about a decade now. Don't let a case stop you from living your life." I advised, there is no need for Palmer to be thinking about things this way. If they want to have a baby then there shouldn't be anything to stop them from having one. "Now have you gone through Ian Thomas's autopsy report yet?" I asked him as I picked up my phone in preparation to call Emily.

He shook his head, "I'll go work on that. Thank you, Aria." he said as I got back up and walked back to the stairs. He is becoming more like Ducky everyday. He goes on about stories, he always takes the stairs, he's even started having conversations with the bodies.

I dialed Emily's number and she picked up on the second ring, " _Hey, Aria. How's everything going over there?"_ she asked wanting her promised update.

"Things are definitely getting interesting, that is for sure. When was the last time you spoke with Paige McCullers?" I asked not having time to go into any details about anything.

" _I don't know. Probably about three years ago. I'm friends with her on facebook but she doesn't get on there all that often anymore. Why? She isn't apart of all of this is she?"_ she asked starting to get pretty concerned.

"Not in the way that you would think. Did you know that she has a son?" I asked wondering if Emily knows anything about Paige's sexuality.

" _No, the last I had heard she was dating a girl that was like a wood-shop major or something like that, but that's been a while ago."_ she told me of the last things she knew about Paige's relationships.

I sighed, I really wish that I could go into detail with Emily what is going on, "I can't say much but I can tell you that Paige is not at any kind of fault that I can see. Thanks for telling me what you know, I've got to go." I told her as I watched Tony starting to jump up and down looking at his computer. Either something has happened or my husband has officially got absolutely insane.

We both hung up and I walked over to Tony's desk to see what he was going on about, "I got permission to access Paige's medical records and fifteen months ago she was brought to the hospital because she was attacked, they knew that she had been raped but she refused the morning after pill and an abortion. She wanted to keep the baby." he informed me as he read the medical report.

Great, so my theory is proving to be right. This is getting taking scary to a whole other level. "Please tell me that we've got a hit on our BOLO for Melissa." I almost begged. If I thought that it would help to go around town searching for her then I would, but that would just be counter productive.

Tony shook his head, "Nothing yet, but if she has a baby with her then it won't be long. She'll have to go buy formula and diapers, if he get's sick she'll have to take him to the hospital. We'll get her, I promise. While you're going to talk to Paige I'll have Gibbs come with me and talk to Noel and Jenna again. We never asked them anything about Melissa, and since he has admitted to having some part or another in this I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to rape her." he told me as he followed behind me so he could get Gibbs.

When I walked back in she was saying something to Ducky, "Why didn't you tell us that you were raped?" I interrupted, not accusingly, but rather annoyed. Her keeping this bit of information from us cost of precious time from her away from her baby.

Tears started welling in her red, blood-shot eyes yet again. After the couple of weeks she had, I really don't blame her, but she has got to keep it together for the sake of her baby. "Because it's embarrassing. Who wants to go telling people that they've been taken advantage of?" she replied as she looked down at her hands.

I sat back down next to her, and put one of my hands over her's so that she'll look up at me. "You are not in trouble, we just need to know everything. Do you know who attacked you?" I asked trying to make it clear to her the importance of this situation. If she ever wants her son back we have to know every detail.

She shook her head, "He was wearing a mask over his face, I have no clue. It was dark, all I could make out was that he was huge, like not tall huge but... buff." she replied as she dabbed at her eyes again trying to get herself under control again.

Noel roughly fits this description, it's a good thing Tony is already getting him back in interrogation. "I understand, it's okay. When you got to the hospital the next morning, why did you refuse the morning after pill, or when you found out that you were pregnant, abortion?" I asked, truly curious as to why she did that. I'm sure that I would have done the same thing had I been in her position, but it's different for everyone.

For the first time since I walked back into the room she looked back up at me, "I'm a lesbian, Aria. It's not like I could get pregnant on my own. I didn't have the money for insemination, so after the damage was done I figured that I would try to make something good come of it. I don't think I could have killed an innocent little baby anyway." she informed me then proceeded to let out a sob.

This is understandable, "Had you talked to doctors in your neighborhood about insemination before the attack?" I asked. Whoever planned this could have seen that she wanted a child, so they raped her because they knew that she would keep it.

She nodded, "For about a year I'd been looking into it, and working all of the time so I could save money. I even moved back into my parents house so I wouldn't have to pay rent or for grocery's." she replied, thankfully not understanding that I'm thinking that all of this was planned out far in advance that she would have a baby.

I looked at Ducky, "Can I speak to you for a moment, Ducky?" I asked him as I stood up and made my way back to the door.

We closed the door and I leaned back against the wall, "Do you think that whoever this is planned on her getting pregnant so they could use her baby as collateral?" he asked me, obviously understanding where I was getting at when I was asking Paige those questions.

"Yes, Melissa Hastings is written all over that part of it," I let my voice drop to a barely audible whisper, "If it is Hastings that has her baby she has no intentions of giving him back. She's always wanted to have a baby, and when she had a miscarriage when her husband died she was told that she would never be able to have children again. I know that she won't let anything happen to the baby, but they will kill Paige if they can get a hold of her." I told him, needing him to know this since he is the best profiler around here.

He thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure whether they would kill her. They seem pretty big on keeping with the theme of recreating the deaths from the past. Why that is only they can really know, but I don't think that they will kill anyone but their intended target unless someone gets in their way during the actual act." he advised as he predicted our killers probable actions.

I nodded my head, "Okay, I'm going to bring someone in to sit with her for a while, I need to go talk to Gibbs." I told him as I grabbed the first agent I saw, "Jenkins, what are you doing right now?" I asked him pulling him back in the direction of Paige.

He held up a stack of papers, "I was about to go make copies." he told me with a little bit of confusion.

Good, nothing important. "Not anymore, I need you to sit in there with McCullers for me." I told him as I lead him back into the conference room where Paige is now standing next to the window starting at the sky.

"This is Special Agent Jenkins, he is going to sit in here with you for a few minutes while I go consult with my team on some things. Try to stay calm, we are going to do everything that we can to get your son back to you safely." I promised her as I pushed Jenkins into the room.

She nodded her head, "Can I ask you something, Aria?" she asked without turning to face me. She continued to stare out the window and look at the sky and the clouds giving the appearance that it might rain later.

"Sure." just because she asks me something doesn't mean I have to answer, and if it's something that I can say to make her feel better then I want to say it. I cannot even imagine what she is going through right now. Tony and I have never talked about children, there have been times where we haven't used protection, but I haven't gotten pregnant as of yet of be able to understand.

"Have you talked with Emily lately?" she asked as she turned around to face me for the first time since I walked back into the room. She looks... Sick- and desperate. I wish that there was something more I could do for her, but I don't think there is.

I nodded my head, "Just this morning." I answered, from the look in her eyes I can tell that she misses Emily, even after all of these years. They did kind of have a hard breakup. Maybe once this is all over they can reconnect, Emily isn't seeing anyone at the moment, it could work.

"How is she?" she looked hopeful for something good to come out of my mouth. I know all I've really been saying are things that she probably doesn't like hearing.

"She's good. She's living in Texas so she can be closer to her parents, and she is coaching a swim team at one of the colleges." I informed her before I walked out of the room so I can go see Gibbs and Tony and talk to them about my idea about using Paige as bait.

* * *

I ran to interrogation to the observation room. Tony is standing there and watching Gibbs trying to get something, anything, more out of Noel. Something that will tell us where that poor baby is. Although, as much as I think Melissa is capable of murder, I know that he should be safe if he is with her. "How is it coming?" I asked was I watched Gibbs start to yell.

Tony shook his head, "We've got nothing. We'll keep working him, get him tired then maybe we'll get something out of him. What about you?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"I think that we need to let McCullers go and put a tail on her. They'll come looking for her, she's been the third member of their team to go MIA. My best guess is that they are freaking out." I told him what I was hoping to do.

He smiled, "Good thinking, I'll get someone on that to get McCullers on that, you go check the BOLOs, if we've gotten a hit in the last little bit maybe we won't have to send her out. She's already a nervous wreck as it is." I he as we walked out of the observation room together.

I hurried to my desk and crossed my fingers as I checked our BOLOs. Not that I was surprised, but there still wasn't anything. Where could they be? I quickly emailed Spencer to see if Melissa has a place here in D.C., there was nothing that I could find under her name, or her parents for that matter. Would she have put one under Spencer's name? There is that possibility, or maybe she put Melissa Thomas for Ian?

As I started searching the two names Spencer emailed me back saying that she really didn't know, but it isn't uncommon for her to do business here. I replied asking if there was a hotel that she liked to use in general, or while she is here.

The results of my search came up, and sure enough there is an apartment under the name of Spencer Hastings that's around fifteen minutes away from the crime scene. It's clever since Spencer is married now and goes by Cavanaugh. I called Tony to update him on my most recent find, "Hold up on getting McCullers ready, I think I just found where Melissa Hastings apartment here in D.C." I informed him as soon as I heard that he had picked up the phone.

" _Don't go anywhere, I'll be there in two minutes, we'll go together."_ he said and hung up the phone.

I took this chance to change from my ballet flats into my knee-high boots that look amazing and are very sensible for the job that I have. They are comfortable and easy to run in. As I finished zipping up the second boot Tony came running in. "Give me the address, I'll drive." he told me as he stopped in front of me.

I threw a sticky note at him as I grabbed my bag. "Good, that way I can update the girls. I'll also call McGee and have him come a few minutes later for backup." I replied as we both hurried to the elevator and then to the car.

* * *

 **A/N Please review! There is more to come :)**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	5. Ryder

When we got to the apartment complex we talked with the office about a Miss Spencer Hastings. "I don't really know much about her, she hasn't lived here long enough yet. She showed up last week with a baby, I think she said his name is Ian. She made a down payment on the apartment in cash. That is all I've seen or heard from her since she moved in. She lives in the fifth floor in 5E." the old lady working the desk informed us. She barely looked up from her knitting to answer our questions.

We nodded our heads, thanked her, and made our way towards Melissa's room. We stopped at the door and listened in, " _Ian, I think it's about time for your nap. You are getting so fussy."_ she commented. I looked at Tony in concern. She's renamed Ryder to her dead husband. She has got to have completely lost her mind. This is insane.

Tony knocked on the door and waited for a response. When the door opened she looked at Tony, not recognizing me at first. "Can I help y-... Aria? What are you doing here?" she asked as she finally looked at me.

I nodded my head, "I'm Special Agent Aria DiNozzo, this is my partner Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We have a warrant out for your arrest." I informed her as Tony grabbed her arms before she got a chance to run and he cuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can, and will, be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?" I went on as Tony held her down.

She tried to yank herself away, "My son is in there! I've got to take care of my son!" she begged trying to get back inside her apartment.

Tony shook his head, "You mean the baby you kidnapped? Yeah, he's being taken into protective custody. You are coming with me. You be okay here until we get some back up, Ar?" he asked as he started to lead Melissa away in the.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, we'll be fine here. McGee should be on his way." I replied as I slipped in the door and looked to see Ryder laying down in a PACk n-play fast asleep. I didn't dare wake him so I slipped on a pair of gloves from my pocket and started to look around the place and taking pictures. There isn't much here. There is a closet full of clothes, and a picture of her and Ian before he died.

The last room I looked was the nursery. I stopped dead in my tracks. This is something that she has been planning for a long time now. The room is filled with everything that a baby would need. This is the only complete room in the whole place. She barely has anything for herself, but there is plenty of high-end things for a baby. I could feel my stomach tie into a knot.

"Aria?" I heard McGee call out to me.

I ran back into the living room, "Shh! The baby is sleeping, now come look at this." I led him to the nursery. I walked in and started looking around, the theme is barnyard animals. This is getting seriously very sick. McGee walked to the closet and opened the door.

I walked up behind him to see if there was anything in there. It was filled with crime scene photos from the murders and files upon files. "I'll get a team here to help me get this put together and back to NCIS, you take the car and get the baby to Ducky." McGee told me as he started taking photos of everything that he saw.

I walked back to the living room and genitally picked Ryder up, careful not to wake him, and left to the car. I put him in the car seat that I requested that McGee bring, then went straight to NCIS. When I got there I went on to autopsy where Gibbs is with Ducky and Palmer with Paige's body, still dressed but definitely dead. "What the hell?" I asked as I set the baby carrier down carefully on the floor.

Ducky sighed, "We were just about to call you. We were asking her some more questions about Ryder and she just collapsed. She didn't have a pulse so we tried to resuscitate her, but it was no use. I'm about to start the autopsy. It all happened too fast we didn't have much time to inform you." he informed me as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I nodded my head, "Okay, well we'll work this out, the important thing is that Hastings is in custody and we have Ryder here safe and sound. Why don't you make sure he's okay." I said as my mind processed everything. I really didn't expect anything like this to happen, but I guess we're just going to have to go with it. I know one thing for sure I'm going to make sure that Ryder is safe through the rest of this, he is staying with us. Me personally if need be. I took Ryder out of the carrier and handed him to Ducky.

Ducky took him to his desk and checked everything out, "He seems to be okay. I would keep an eye on him though, he's gone through several changes over the last few weeks." he advised as I took him back into my arms. I don't remember the last time I held a baby, but it seems completely natural.

Gibbs put his arm around me, "He's probably getting hungry, Abby said that she'd go get him some things for him. You go take care of him and I'll go help Tony with Hastings. When we're done with her we'll go back to Kahn and show him the autopsy photos of McCullers and see if he'll say anything then." he told me as we walked into the elevator together. His silence was a comfort to me, he knew that there was really nothing to say about how sick this situation is.

When I got to Abby's lab the loud music made Ryder start to cry. "Abby! Abby!" I called as I place my hand over one of Ryder's ears and put his head into my chest to try to muffle the sound.

As soon as she realized I was in here with the baby she turned the volume almost all of the way down. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to be in here for another few minutes. When McGee left I went to the store and got a few things that he'll need, they're in my office." she informed me as she led me in there.

I saw the diapers, wipes, formula, and bottle. "Thank you Abby. This is getting sick, as soon as we get the baby back- he's orphaned. He's staying with us until this is over. I don't want to put him into any more danger." I told her as I put all of this into my bag that I hadn't thought to put down yet.

She took the fussy baby for me so I could get everything situated, "It really is, but we're going to figure this out, we always do." she reassured me as she bounced Ryder until he stopped fussing, he still wasn't the happiest baby in the world, but at least he isn't crying at the moment.

I nodded my head as I took Ryder back. "Have you found anything?" I asked as we walked back into the lab as to her computers.

She shook her head, "No, but I'm just now starting to cross reference things pointing back to Melissa's apartment. We'll see if she sent any of the texts." she informed me as she started typing on her computer again.

I slowly started walking out of the room, "Okay, well I'm going to go get him fed and try to get some work done. Call me when you find something. McGee should be back with all kinds of evidence for you in a little bit." I informed her as I left and went back to my desk.

When I got there I got a bottle of water and prepared him a bottle. I'm not sure how much he is supposed to have at this stage, so I just made him six ounces. He went to town on the bottle as soon as I plopped it into his mouth. Using one hand to hold and feed him, I used the other to start looking through Melissa's phone records from that apartment. During that, Spencer called me. "Hey Spence." I greeted her.

" _Hey, I just got a call from my mom. So Melissa's been arrested?"_ she asked. She doesn't sound mad or anything of the sort, she just seems tired. Tired of all of this. We all are.

"Yeah, now on top of everything else she has a kidnapping charge on her now. I really want to tell you more, but I can't." I told her as Ryder started to fuss, "Just a second." I told her and moved Ryder up to my shoulder and started to pat his back so I could try to coax a burp out of him.

" _You have the baby that she kidnapped with you?"_ she put the pieces together as she heard Ryder fussing in the background.

"I _will_ keep this baby safe, so if that means he stays with me, then so be it. He's already been through so much, I don't want him to have to go through anything more that he doesn't already have to." I informed her a little too defensively.

" _And what do you know about children exactly?"_ she teased.

I rolled my eyes at Spencer, too bad she can't see it. "More than Hanna at least, and I've got a team of federal agents helping me. It's not too hard so far, he seems to be really well behaved. He's a little sweetheart too, he is cuddling up with me and giving me faces." I replied as I smiled at the little boy lying on my chest.

" _Well, I'm not going to be the one defending Melissa, mom is driving down there so she can, so it'll probably be a little while until you'll be allowed to interrogate her."_ she gave me heads up about what she know about the situation.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. I've got to get going, but I'll call you later." I promised as I watched Tony and Gibbs walk back in and sit down at their desks. I looked down at my computer and happened to notice that it's already 6 pm. We've had a full day that didn't seem to fit in lunch. Now that I think about it, I am starting to get pretty hungry. "Tony, we've got to go. Mike is going to be at our house in an hour expecting as much pizza as he can eat." I said as I finished burping Ryder and put him into his carrier so we can get going.

Tony's eye got wide and he looked up at Gibbs, "You have things from here?" he asked Gibbs as he started getting his things put together so we can leave, then helped me do the same. Now that we're taking care of a baby there is a lot more to get put together then I'm used to.

Gibbs nodded his head, "Go, I'll see you in the morning." he dismissed us so Tony took the carrier so I took my bag and we hurried to our car. We spent a few minutes figuring out how to get the carrier buckled in and we rushed to the local pizza place got a few boxes of pizza, then rushed home so that we could get things situated before Mike gets here in just a few minutes.

I looked down at Ryder who won't be happy sitting in the carrier for too much longer. "What should we do with him?" I asked as I rubbed the bottom of his foot with my finger. He is so tiny, it's hard to believe how tiny he is. I could just wrap my arms around him and never let go, he is so precious.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we should get him out of there. We can take turns eating while holding him." he suggested as I unbuckled all of the straps of the carrier so that I can get him out.

* * *

A little bit later Mike let himself in, "The party can start now- I'm here!" Mike announced himself as he walked in and plopped himself on the couch, then looked me over. "Did I miss something? I just saw you a few months ago." he asked when he saw Tony and I making faces at Ryder to make him laugh.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, you didn't miss anything. There's someone out to get this little guy so we're protecting him. So pretty much we're babysitting." I informed him as I got him settled on my lap and Tony brought in the boxes of pizza and a bag of breadsticks.

Mike laughed at us, "Okay, I was about to say if you had a baby without telling us, I'm pretty sure mom would kill you." he informed me as he took a bite out of his first slice of pizza that took about half of the piece.

You would think that smelling this food would make me even more hungry, but honestly it's making me feel sick. It's probably because I don't much care for pizza anyway, too greasy for my taste. "Well we did not have a baby... We don't have any drinks out! Mike do you want a soda?" I asked as I stood up with Ryder and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be great." he replied, so I walked to the kitchen and as I was grabbing some cups a liter of Dr Pepper I happened to look at the calendar hanging on the wall. Wait. I'm late. By three days, that doesn't mean too much though, occasionally it's a day or two off and with the stress I've been under the last two days it's probably just late... But what if it isn't?

I walked back in with that thought haunting my mind but I put on my best happy and relaxed face that I could manage and went back to the living room. "Would you pour me a glass?" I asked Tony once I set the soda and cups down on the coffee table and sat down with the baby on the sofa.

Tony nodded his head, "So Mike, why didn't you tell us that you were here in D.C.? You could have stayed with us or something." I asked him. This has been itching at me since I spoke with him on the phone yesterday. I like to think that Mike and I are at least somewhat close, even though we live in different states and are at two different stages of life, we talk at least every other week, if not more.

A smile spread across his face, "Well you know that I've been seeing this girl, Hilary, right?" he started with a face that could only mean one thing.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah, you've been seeing her for over a year now. I met her back last Thanksgiving when we went up there." I confirmed that I know who he is talking about. She is a beautiful girl, she's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's also very likeable, she can keep a conversation going for hours and she isn't afraid to make eye contact. I like her.

Mike pulled a box out of his back pocket and handed it to Tony, "Since we're here we have a free day tomorrow so I'm going to take her sightseeing, then at the end of the day I'm going to take her to the park and ask her to marry me. I would have told you that I was coming, but I didn't know when I would have any free time to see you." he admitted.

Tony's eyes widened when he saw the ring, "That is one big rock, where'd you get the money for that?" Tony asked as he looked the ring over one more time before passing it over to me.

He shrugged, "Well I'm working after school as the manager of the Grill, then dad loaned me the rest of the money. What do you think?" he asked my opinion of the ring.

It really is a beautiful ring, it has a gold band with several little diamonds put together to look like little flowers the a huge diamond in the middle. "It's beautiful Mike, she is going to absolutely love it. After you ask her you have got to call me and give me all of the details. I know that you two are going to have the perfect life together." I excitedly told my little brother as I stood up to give him the ring back and gave me a big half hung since I'm still holding the baby.

* * *

When Mike left I was feeding Ryder a bottle to get him to go to sleep when he promptly spit up all over himself. Paige _did_ say that he has a hard time eating sometimes. "Tony, go get his clothes off and throw them in the wash, then give him a sponge bath in the sink. I'm going to run to the store really fast and get him some pajamas to wear." I told him as tried not to breath out of my nose because I'm still feeling pretty nauseous. I didn't even eat half of a slice of the pizza, but it feels like a rock in my stomach.

Tony did not look too sure about that. "Are you sure you want to leave me alone with a baby, Aria?" he asked as he held Ryder out away from him so that he wouldn't get any of the spit up on himself.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You will be just fine. It isn't that hard and I won't be longer than thirty minutes. Okay?" I reassured him as I grabbed my purse with the baby things taken out of and got my keys. I made my way back to the front door so that he won't try and stop me.

He sighed, "Fine, but you owe me!" he yelled as I walked out of the door and to my car. On the way to the store I couldn't help but think what would happen if I were pregnant. I definitely have common pregnancy symptoms, I feel sick, I couldn't stand the scent of the pizza, and I am overly emotional. Now all of this could be because of the stress that I'm under at the moment, but I would really rather be safe than sorry. If I don't find out now I won't be able to stop thinking about it and it will affect my work.

If I am pregnant, I'll wait until we're done with this case to tell Tony, if I'm not, then there isn't any need for him to know about this scare. I'm probably just overthinking things anyway. I'm probably not pregnant...

By the time that I got to the store I had just about convinced myself that I was not pregnant, but as soon as I walked in I smelled the McDonald's burgers from their store inside the Walmart and I could have thrown up then and there. I put my hand over my nose and made a running dash to the infant clothing. I picked out a set of PJ's and a day outfit for tonight and tomorrow so Ryder can have some clean clothes to wear that don't come from Melissa. I will not put him in anything that came from her.

I couldn't help but get him a couple of toys as well, I'm going to have to find some way to keep the little man entertained while we work. I think we're going to have to take turns with him so we can get out work done though, but I don't think Gibbs or Abby will mind that. McGee and Tony on the other hand, I'm not so sure.

My pace slowed as I looked for pregnancy tests, but then I remembered that Tony is at home all alone with Ryder right now so I picked up my pace. They really weren't that hard to find so I bought two and checked out. I figure once I get back home I can convince Tony into letting me shower on my own and care care of the baby for a few more minutes.

When I got back to the house I held up the PJ's, "Put these on him," I threw him the clothes, "Then you can give him this to play with. I'm going to go take a shower really fast." I told him as I threw him the teddy bear and walked into our bedroom and into the bathroom to which I locked the door.

Just as I was getting the box opened to the first test Tony knocked on the door, "You okay, babe?" he asked, not really concerned about me, but more as he really doesn't want to watch him for any longer. If I am pregnant, how is he going to take fatherhood if he can't watch a baby for one freaking hour?

My heart is racing and I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack, "Yeah, but I really just want to shower really fast before we head to bed. I'm not sure how much we're going to be up tonight with him so I want to have more time in the morning." I lied as I started stripping off my clothes.

He seemed to buy this answer, "Okay, hurry then so we can get him down and get to sleep." he requested.

I quickly got both of the tests and peed on them. I put them on the counter and got into our insanely big bathtub/shower. When we bought this house we've slowly started remodeling every room to make it the way that we want. Our bathroom was the first to be done. We doubled it in size taking off of the guest room so that we could have a bathtub that would fit both of us comfortably and have those jets so it can be turned into a hot tub. We took the rest of that guest room and made a walk in closet out of it. All but maybe two racks of clothes are mine, but what can I say- I love clothes.

I'm not sure whether or not I got clean in said shower, or just got somewhat wet in the process of trying to hurry to wash my body. Either way, swiftly I got out, wrapped up in my favorite big fluffy towel, and looked down at the results of the pregnancy tests.

My heart dropped in my chest when I saw the results. I'm not sure what to think about it, but the two little pink plus signs made me lose the little of the supper that I was able to actually eat. I'm pregnant. How could this have happened? I am so stupid! I should have stopped to remember to make him put a condom on. It's too late now I guess.

I hung up my towel, hid the tests under the sink behind all of the cleaning supplies. Tony likes a clean house, but I don't think he'll be going for any of that stuff for another few days at the very least. Keeping up with the house goes down the drain when we are working on a case.

When I walked back out Tony couldn't help but stare at my naked body. "When this case is over you and me need to have a naked day. It's been too long since we've had one of those." he commented as he got an eyeful of my body as I slipped on a pair of panties and a tank top.

I laughed at him as I relieved him of the baby. "It's a deal. Now how are we going to do this? I think we should just let him sleep in between us. It would be mean to make in sleep in that carrier." I suggested as I got into the bed next to Tony.

He didn't complain, although I think he has some other things in mind for tonight other than sleeping with a baby that isn't ours in between us. I didn't pay him any mind though, he want's that every night, but that I don't. Although this night in particular I'm not really in the mood, there is too much weighing on my mind.

* * *

The next morning I woke up a felt like I had just pulled an all nighter. Ryder got up every two hours and made one of us rock him back to sleep, then it'd take us a while to get back to sleep because we had to fully wake up to rock him. Needless to say I'm going to one up our usual coffee run this morning and get a couple of Red Bull's. One for now, and one for later because I know that I'll need it. I want this case closed today. Whoever is the mastermind behind all of this isn't going to let most of their team going missing stop them from going through with their plan.

Tiredly, Tony drove us to NCIS making the Red Bull stop along the way. It looks like he cleaned the store out, he just got an entire bag full of them. We got up to the squad room where McGee is looking at him computer. "What's happened since yesterday evening McGee?" I asked him as I sat down and got Ryder out of his carrier.

He took a deep breath, "Gibbs continued to question Kahn, and he admitted to raping McCullers. He mentioned that his boss told him to, but didn't give him a reason why. When we asked who his boss was he didn't know- he just wanted to be a part of what ever he was doing to get back at DiLaurentis. I'm pretty sure that all of these people are very sick to the head." he started giving his own personal comment on the matter. I have to say that I agree with McGee on this one.

"We have not interrogated Melissa yet, her lawyer only got here a couple of hours ago so we figured that we would wait for you to get here. Abby and I have, however, gone through the closet full of things in her apartment. There are copies of case files, pictures of crime scenes, there are even phone recordings of the murders of Rosewood. Then there is evidence that she had planned on taking Ryder before he was born. There are files and pictures of McCullers dating all the way back to early last year. She even had the conversation between her and Noel written out with him agreeing to rape her. It gets even scarier, she had McCullers death all planned out as well. Hastings found out what hotel she was staying at and put a poison in her food that takes a couple of days to take affect. She made it look like she died a natural death. With where Ducky is in the autopsy it adds up to what Hastings has." he informed me in what seemed to be a single breath.

I thought through what McGee just told me as I rubbed Ryder's back. As I was doing so he chewed on his fingers and looked around the room taking everything in, I would be lying if I said this little boy isn't absolutely adorable. "Okay, you take Ryder and I'll go talk to Melissa. I just need to get a few things." I said as I ushered the baby off to McGee and placed all of his things on my desk. If he needs something then he can ask someone else to help him, I've got my game face on now.

I walked to the observation room to see Gibbs watching Melissa and her mother whispering back and forth to each other. It looks like they can tell that she is screwed, but they aren't going to make things easy on us. Tony walked in behind me and raised his eyebrows at the picture, "They look like they could be related!" he commented as he stared at the similarities between the two.

Well, they are, I inwardly laughed at Tony for his surprise. He knows Spencer well enough to know that both of her parents are lawyers, so why wouldn't her sister use someone close to home? "They are. That is Melissa's mother, Veronica Hastings. She is very good at what she does, one of the best actually, but I can see it on her face that she knows that Melissa is screwed." I observed as I looked to Gibbs for the okay to go into interrogation. "Have we kept them waiting long enough?" I asked as I inched my way over to the door implying that I want Gibbs to be the one in there with me for this one. I don't think Tony has the demeanor that will scare her into talking, besides her mom probably isn't going to let her say anything.

I walked into the the interrogation room and dropped the file on the desk. I sat down and I swear I saw Mrs. Hastings' eyes grow terror in them for a slight second. I'm sure that Melissa has filled her in on the fact that I'm an NCIS agent now but I guess the initial picture is shocking. Without a word I pulled out the picture of Camden. "I've got two dead girls on our autopsy tables and things keep going back to you Melissa." I informed her as Tony put on Melissa's version of the security video. "Here you are at NCIS when our system was hacked. Then there you are at my personal residence. We did a sweep of my home and we found cameras and listening devices on every single one of the windows." I narrated as the video ended.

I pulled our pictures of the nursery in her apartment, "You have an apartment under the name of Spencer Hastings with a full over the top nursery, nothing that you could have got put together in only two weeks time. We got a warrant to search your place and we found all kinds of things there that you weren't supposed to have, but let me rewind. You kidnapped Ryder McCullers, made his mother, Paige McCullers, do things using the baby as collateral, then poisoned and killed her so that you could keep the baby as your own. We have proof that you did this too, in this closet," I pulled out the picture of the nursery's closet where we found all of this. "We've found all of your recorded conversations your written plans- everything. So we've got you for first degree murder of Paige McCullers, assisted rape of Paige McCullers, the kidnapping of Ryder McCullers, and second degree murder of Andrea Camden. We've got a boatload of evidence against you. So you might as well cooperate with us and tell me what all you know that isn't in your records because I know there is plenty more." I told her with a smirk at the end.

Mrs. Hastings looked mad at what I just said and she doesn't know what to say in reply, "The first amendment says that we have the right to remain silent. We don't have to tell you anything." she said in determination as she leaned back in the chair and showed me that we weren't going to get anything out of them. She needs a little bit of time to think out a plan, well if she needs some time, I'll give her some but she is going to stare the evidence we have against them right in her face.

Both Gibbs and I looked at each other, back at them, and shrugged, "That's fine with us, we've got all day and the right to keep you right there. You can sit right there while we redecorate the room for you. Special Agent Gibbs would you help me get this table out of here? They won't be needing it." I requested as I stood up, moved my chair to the corner of the room and took a hold of the side of the table.

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, I think I can do that." he agreed knowing that I've got something up my sleeve, and we took the table out into the hallway. "I'll get you a roll of tape. It sounds like you'll be needing it." he promised when we were out of earshot.

"Also get me every copy of any picture that points back at Melissa. I want them to stare at all of the evidence we have against them until they decide that it might be in their best interest to talk." I requested as I walked back into observation to get Tony's thoughts on the Hastings.

Tony sighed, "She knows that she's in trouble, look how mad she is. When you start your decorating it won't take them long to crack." he observed as he put his arm around me and gave me a kiss. "I love watching you interrogate, you're all badass in there. You're so tiny that it isn't what people expect from you, it never gets old to see the look of surprise on peoples faces when you walk in and go all hard ass on them." he told me in between kisses.

"Got the pictures." Gibbs interrupted us as he walked through the door. He is carrying a box full of them, "McGee already had most of it put together that he was going to file." he added as he passed me the box.

After I thanked him I walked back into the interrogation room and silently started taping the pictures onto the walls. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Hastings asked me in the 'are-you-serious?' tone of voice. She knows what I'm doing, but she's trying to make me feel stupid.

Without looking at them or stopping what I'm doing I put up another photo. "Oh, we're talking now? I already told you. I'm redecorating, giving you something special to look at." I informed her as I kept on going putting up photo after photo until there wasn't any left in the box.

When I was finished I turned to face him, "When you're ready to talk just call for us, there is an agent waiting for you. We've got plenty of questions for you to answer." I told them as I walked out the door letting it slam behind me to add to the harshness of my interrogation persona.

Tony met me in the hallway, "I've got an agent stationed to sit in observation waiting for them to say something and observe them and their behavior while they're in there." he informed me as we walked back to our desks in the squad room together.

McGee is no longer holding Ryder, but Gibbs is. As soon as Ryder noticed I was back he started squirming to get to me, which made all of us laugh so I took him from Gibbs. "He really likes you Aria. You're really good with him." he commented as I smiled at the baby and made a few faces at him to make him laugh.

Tony nodded his head, "It's like she's a natural. He got up every two hours last night and he would only go back to sleep for her." he informed them. Not they know this, but my best guess is my maternal instinct has already started to kick in. Babies tend to have a sixth sense when it comes to stuff like that, they know a mom, or soon to be mom I guess, when they see one.

I sighed as I downed the rest of my Redbull that I didn't get to finish this morning before interrogation. "He isn't used to being around guys. It was Paige to take care of him, then it was Melissa. He just feels more comfortable around girls at this point." I told them to try and get the focus off of me being so great with him. I'm still freaking out about the fact that I'm going to have a baby and this is not making me feel any better about it.

They dropped the conversation so that we could get back to work. "I want to find Lucas. Now. He is a part of this and he is the only person that was here when our system was hacked that we still can't find. I wouldn't be surprised if he's behind the computer side of all of this he was always good with that sort of thing." I said more to myself then to everyone else but they seemed to work just a little bit harder when I said that.

* * *

I had a hard time concentrating between the news that I got last night and Ryder fussing to get my attention. After about an hour of this I stood up, "I'm taking him for a walk, maybe he'll go down for a nap." I announced as I grabbed my bag with all of his things and made me way to the elevator. I need to talk to someone about this, it's eating away inside me.

In the elevator I pulled out my phone and called Hanna. I think out of the three of them, Hanna would be them most understanding to my situation. She got pregnant last year and talked to me about it, but she had a miscarriage three weeks after she found out. That thought is also lurking in the back of my mind, would I be able to handle having a miscarriage? I really don't know how Hanna did.

" _Hey babe!"_ she answered my called with a laugh.

I exited the elevator with a smile on my face, "Hey beautiful! What's happenin'?" I replied unable to help myself but keep up the happy silly greeting to my best friend.

I heard her laugh, and it sounded nice to hear her laugh. I miss them, like, a lot. I think when this case is over we need to go off together and just have some fun. Bring our husbands, and go to somewhere like California. No work- just fun. " _It's been going good. You will never guess who did my makeup for the photo shoot I was in last week! The famous YouTube-r Jaclyn Hill! That was so exciting. So, how's this case going, are you okay?"_ she told me her excitement, but then decided that it was time to get serious, which I was very thankful for.

I took a deep breath, "That sounds exciting. You need to send me the photos! The case is going okay. It's feeling a little weird to be seeing all of these old faces. That isn't what I want to talk to you about though." I informed her as I shifted Ryder from my left side to the right side. I'm getting a lot of stares, but at this point I really don't care.

" _Okaayy, so what do you need to talk about, Ar?"_ she asked wondering what I really need to talk about.

There was no stopping the tears forming in my eyes, "Well the last few days I've been getting sick a lot, my emotions have been everywhere, and I'm late. I took a test last night and it was positive. I am seriously freaking out." I informed her. Telling her this was like lifting an huge weight off of my chest.

Her breath hitched, " _Have you told Tony?"_ she asked, it almost sounds like she could start crying. Maybe I shouldn't have called her. It's bringing back a lot of bitter memories for her. I should have just kept this little bit of information to myself.

"No, I really don't want to tell him, or anyone up here, until the case is over." I sank into a bench a few feet from the coffee cart on the edge of the property.

" _Okay, I'm sorry, but I can't stand this anymore. I'm flying up there on the next flight. You need me, and honestly I need you. I don't care if this doesn't go with your plans."_ she declared. I can hear things shuffling around in the background, she is already starting to pack.

Ryder felt heavy against me and when I looked down I saw that he is fast asleep for his morning nap. "I'll pick you up at the airport, things have changed on the case anyway. There is so much more at stake. Just let me know when you should be landing." I requested as I stood back up and started to make my way back to my desk now that Ryder is asleep I need to take this chance to get something done.

" _Okay, I'll text you when I buy my ticket. I'll see you in a few hours."_ she responded and we both hung up.

* * *

 **A/N Hello lovely readers! How did you like this chapter? Please leave me a review and let me know!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	6. Fears

When I got back to my desk I placed Ryder back in his carrier so I could have my arms free. "I just talked to Hanna, she is flying out here today." I commented to Tony after a few minutes. I don't want to make a big deal out of it, if I do he might think that there is something more than the case going on.

Tony gaze quickly landed on me, "I thought you told them not to come. Are Emily and Spencer coming too?" he asked a little confused by the fact that I am so okay with her coming to see me. He knows that I didn't want them here mainly to keep them safe, but at this point I really need my best friend.

I shrugged, "She said that she couldn't take it anymore, she had to come see me. I'll be picking her up at the airport this evening." I informed him as I kept my eyes on the work that I have in front of me.

McGee walked back in and stopped in front of my desk. "Hastings is asking for you, I'm guessing that they're ready to talk." he informed me, then walking in the direction that he came from as fast as he could so he wouldn't be stuck taking care of Ryder again.

I smiled at Tony, "Take care of the baby until I get back. Hopefully this won't take very long." I told him as I turned the carried to where Ryder was facing him and followed in McGee's footsteps by running away before he could give me any reply.

When I got to interrogation I walked in, moved the chair that I had placed in the corner of the room in front of them, and sat down. "I'm happy to hear that you're ready to start talking." I greeted them as I was doing all of this.

Veronica smiled at me, "We'll talk. Only if you drop the charges for kidnap and second degree murder." she bargained. They had a calm and confident persona, but I can see that they are both inwardly very nervous. I've known both of them long enough to see through their masks.

I shook my head and stood up, "That is a no can do. I don't think you realize how deep you are. Did you know that Ryder has cerebral palsy? Do you know how to care for a child of such a condition? We've reviewed your files and there is nothing on Ryder's medical records." I asked just to piss her off.

Melissa's eyes widened, "I didn't think I needed to look at his records. He was just fine with me, I did notice a few developmental delays but-" her mother cut her off before she could tell me anything more about the matter.

"Don't say anything more, Melissa." she scolded.

I smiled, "Let me try to explain how deep you are. First degree murder, 30 years to life in prison, kidnapping, twelve and a half years in prison, second degree murder 20 to 40 years. So lets do some basic math now. 30 and 12 is 42. 42 plus 40 is 80. That's up to 80 years in prison. So more or less you'll be spending the rest of your life in jail. So I'll make a deal with you- you tell me what I want to know and I'll talk to the judge and see if he'll go at least somewhat easy on you." I went on as I walked back and forth across the room.

Melissa looked pleadingly at her mother, "Fine, Melissa, talk!" she said in exasperation getting very flustered with me and her daughter for getting herself into this mess.

"Who are you working with? I know your files say a lot, but I'd like to hear it from you. I want names- full names." I ordered as I took a seat again so that I could be looking her in the eye.

She took a shaky breath, "Noel Kahn, he is the one that I had rape Paige. He also does any of the muscle work that we need.

'Jenna Marshall, she helped us capture the Alison essence. She already had some of the files that you found at my place, she gave them to me for research.

'Lucas Gottesman, he does everything that involves electronics, he also sends us our orders of what we are supposed to do. I can truthfully tell you that I don't know who is giving us the orders though. They want to keep their identity a secret so when this happens no one will rat them out." she informed me.

"Where is Gottesman?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders, she doesn't know. "It's hard to tell now, it's been about a week since I've seen him. When I saw him it was at a coffee shop downtown." she replied, you can tell that it's bugging her that he's gone off the grid making things more complicated.

I stood up from my seat, "That's all for now." I told them after I had her be a little more specific about the coffee shop and where else she's talked with him in the past as I quickly walked out the door so I can go consult with the team on what I've just learned.

* * *

Once I was back at my desk I looked at Tony, McGee, and Gibbs. "Melissa got me a general area of where Gottesman is. McGee I need you to get me an exact location so we can go get him." I told him as I relieved Tony of the screaming child. Ryder really isn't having any guy take care of him for any length of time. I guess it's good that Hanna is coming because the girl population is limited around here.

McGee nodded his head once I gave him the details and went to work on his computer. "He has to be somewhere in this apartment complex. I can go up there and show his picture around and see if they can lead me to him." McGee suggested as he stood up and grabbed his gear.

Gibbs stood and did the same, "I'll go with you." he offered as the two of them quickly left in the direction of the elevator.

When they had left Tony looked at his watch, "You know it's well past lunch time, do you want me to go grab us something? I'm wanting some Chinese food." he said as he pulled out a menu from the top drawer of his desk and started deciding what he wanted.

The though if really anything other than fruit makes me feel as if I could throw up. I really don't want to throw up. I'll go ahead and send him out to get some food and when he gets back send him to go do something so that I really don't have to eat anything. Or, maybe, by the time he gets back I'll be feeling up to eating. "Yeah, get me some chicken and rice." I finally decided.

He nodded his head, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Should I get the little man anything?" he asked stopping half way to the elevator backing up and looking at Ryder, then at me questioningly.

I shrugged my shoulder, "I really don't think that a baby needs Chinese food, but if you want to stop by the store and pick up some more formula that would be nice." I told him and he went back on his path to the elevator.

After he was gone I looked down at Ryder, "Well it looks like it's just you and me buddy. Want to go to Abby's lab and see if she's found anything? We're going to have to go get her a Caf-Pow if we do that." I talked to the boy as I made my way to the coffee cart.

We made our way to Abby's lab after I got her Car-Pow. "Hey Abby!" I called over her music. I wish that I could cover Ryder's ears but my hands are full.

She quickly turned down her music and faced me, "Hey! So I've been going over the electronic things that you found at Melissa's place. There are plans, a timeline of how things are going to work out and who is doing what. It is a very time sensitive and thought out. Pretty much, we have until this evening before Daniel Grant is killed." she informed my pulling up the file and Grant's ID.

That is a face that I can say I know all too well. "He looks exactly like Ian. How are they finding all of these Navy doppelgangers? It's obvious they're directing this towards me. The question is, why? There is Spencer, Hanna, and Emily that they could be going after. Who ever it is must have some sort of beef against me." I questioned my thoughts out loud.

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, in the line of command after Lucas there isn't any names. There's at the very least one person after him, someone who is pulling all of the strings. If you can bring Lucas in then maybe you could get some more names." she replied and took Ryder from me.

I shook out my arms happy for the return of blood flow. "Thanks, he doesn't like McGee or Tony and he'll only tolerate Gibbs. I feel like I haven't had free hands since we found him. Can you hold him for, like, ten minutes while I go freshen up?" I asked really needing a minute or two to myself so that I can get myself together again. This is the hardest case that I have ever had to work.

She nodded her head, "Sure! I'll give him the grand tour of the lab." she joked as she tickled his tummy making him laugh.

I walked out and to the restroom where I splashed cold water on my face. I checked my phone, it's still another hour before Hanna lands. So another hour to eat and get some answers. Another hour before I can have my best friend helping me through this...

* * *

Ten minutes later on the dot I got Ryder back and went to the squad room just in time to meet Tony with our lunch. "Chicken for my beautiful wife." he placed a box in front of me on my desk, "Then some formula for the little man." he put the formula down next to my food.

I opened the box of food and I didn't feel the immediate urge to go throw up so I started to slowly eat. I ate half of it, more rice than anything, then threw the rest away. "I've got to go get Hanna for the airport in a little bit so you're going to need to look after Ryder. I figure that after Hanna gets here she can help by taking care of him." I informed him as I bounced the baby on my knee .

He looked at me in surprise, "Do you really think that's a good idea after what happened last year?" he asked. Even though Spencer and Emily don't even know that Hanna was pregnant I told Tony because I went down to Florida for a week to help them in any way that I could.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I think that she will be okay. It's been about a year now. The last few times I've talked with her she seems to be a lot better. I think that the maternity shoot that she did a few months back helped her. She knew that it was time to move on, so she did." I decided. I've been staying close with Hanna and since I'm the only one that she feels that she could talk to other then Caleb, we've talked a lot on the subject.

He nodded his head, "Alright, hopefully Gibbs and McGee will be back with Lucas by the time you get back. I talked with Abby a few minutes ago, she filled me in on the next killing. We've got to move fast." he commented as he filled his mouth with noodles.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do if we don't get him. Any way it goes we need to get an agent over to get Grant so he doesn't die tonight." I told him as I picked up my phone to make that call. Honestly why I didn't make that call as soon as Abby gave me that news is beyond me. I just have so much on my mind that I'm not sure what I'm doing.

* * *

We finished eating so I passed Ryder to Tony grabbed my keys and quickly drove to the airport to pick up Hanna. I'm keeping me phone clutched in my hand waiting for the news that they've got Lucas and they are getting him ready for interrogation. My lunch isn't sitting very well in my stomach, I'm too nervous and stressed out, I honestly think that I could be sick here and now.

When I got to the airport they were just walking in from the plane. As soon as I saw Hanna I ran over to her and we hugged for a good minute before we even said anything. It feels so good to have Hanna's support right now. I've missed her so much, I really wish that we didn't live so far apart. We really need to see each other more often. "Hey." I greeted her when we finally let go of each other.

She laughed at me, "Hey yourself. So while we are getting my bags you need to tell me everything about the case, your mental state, and the child growing inside of you. Then when we've got my bags you are going to take me to the nearest Starbucks. I need coffee, like, 10 minutes ago." she told me as we hooked arms and walked to the conveyer belt with the luggage.

Between then and when we got back to NCIS I had told her everything and in detail. I know that I'm not exactly following the rules by doing this but I really can't help myself. I need someone to talk to that isn't an active member working this case. She also agreed to take care of Ryder at NCIS so we can have him safe and nearby, but so that I can feel like I'm actually getting something done.

When we got there and up to my desk Tony shuffled Ryder off to Hanna barely saying 'hi' and looked at me. "Lucas is here, but we've got a bigger problem. He was having a meeting with the ringleader of all of this. He had a gun, they didn't see his face but he shot McGee in the shoulder and got away. McGee will live and make a good recovery but he's in the hospital getting prepped for surgery as we speak. We were waiting for you to get back here to start interrogating him." he informed me.

Wow, okay. "Who is with McGee?" I asked knowing that it isn't a good idea for McGee to be alone right now if our killer saw his face. He has to know that McGee is from NCIS. This is not good, not good at all.

"Ducky is and Palmer is on his way over there, I think he'll be okay between the two of them looking after him. Abby is getting ready to go through Lucas's computer and the rest of his belongings to see if we can get a name or a picture. Anything that can help us find him." Tony replied as he looked at McGee's desk with his face full of stress.

I took a deep breath, then look at Hanna. "Want to watch us in interrogation? I've been told that I'm a real bad-ass in there." I offered as I started to lead the way to the interrogation room.

She situated Ryder on her hip and followed behind me, "Sure. I've always wondered what it's like on the observation side of the glass." she agreed and she tried to keep up with us in our haste to get to interrogation.

I opened the observation room door, "You stay in there." I ordered her then walked into the interrogation room with the meanest face that I could muster. I want him to see how pissed off I am. I need him to be afraid of me, yet I need to be nothing like how he was afraid of Alison on this one, that would only make him shut down, not get the information out of him.

Lucas looked... Terrified to say the least and that is even before he saw me. Maybe this will be easier than I thought it would be. Knock on wood. "Okay, you know why you're here so I'm not going to go over the details on the dead girl down in autopsy. I know that you are the electronic side to all of this. You work directly with the killer, so you need to start talking- right now." it felt as if I was yelling at him but in reality I'm just projecting my voice with power and authority.

His entire body started to shake. "I-I r-eally d-don't ha-ve to-to t-tell y-you a-anyt-thing." he stuttered, crossing his arms across his chest in attempts to keep calm. It honestly looks as if he is clutching onto his sanity. I feel bad for him to be perfectly honest with you.

I got my gun out of it's holster and gripped it firmly in my hand, and leaned forward so that I'm in his face. "It's not above me to pull the trigger and shoot you in the shoulder just like what they did to one of my best agents. Now if you enjoy having your shoulder intact, you'd better start talking." I threatened as I cocked the hammer back and placed the gun on his shoulder.

He shivered and I saw a drop of sweat form on his face. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know, but really all I know is what I'm told to do on my computer." he finally broke in terror of me actually shooting him. "I never saw his face he always wore a mask but it was definitely a guy- an older one at that. Well, maybe not old, but older than I am, maybe by a few years? He always dressed in all black he has a mask over his face. The mask- it's of Alison's face." he attempted to describe the person for me.

I removed the gun from his shoulder but kept it in my hand, "You're going to have to give me more than that. Not only was he one of my best agents, he's one of my best friends. I get that you never saw his face- so you're going to have to give me more than that. He had you give out orders via text. What else did he have you do?" I questioned him letting him know in my voice that he was by no means off of the hook yet.

He shrugged his shoulders, "He had me hack into the Rosewood PD files and get all of the files of everyone who died in the time that we were in high school. He's had me send messages with orders to Melissa, Noel, and Paige. He had me hack into your system and leave you that message. He was very specific on what he wanted me to do and when I was supposed to do it. He usually had everything already written up for me." he fleshed out what he had to do for the ringleader.

I set the gun down on the table and let go of it. "Okay, now why? Why did you do this. Even if you didn't know the big picture you had to have know that there was something bad going on. You know that gut feeling that you get when something suspicious happens? Didn't you get that feeling?" there has to be a reason why he's doing this and his answer right now is going to determine whether or not I believe the rest of his story or not.

Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah, I knew that there was something big and most likely illegal going on and that I was helping him do whatever he set out to do, but he said that if I didn't do what he wanted me to that he would kill me. He even described every detail of how he would kill me." he said the terror in his voice multiplied and he got a distant look in his eyes.

I nodded my head, "Okay, thank you." I told him as I put my gun back in my holster and walked out the door and to the observation room where Hanna and Tony are waiting for me. "Okay, he doesn't seem to know much, but I think that we can get everything he has at his apartment to try and get some more answers. Does Abby have all of that stuff?" I asked Tony needing to get the business side of things over with before I talk to Hanna about what she just saw.

Tony nodded his head, "I'm pretty sure that she got the first batch of things a little while ago. I'll go down and see if she's got anything." he replied as he gave me a peck on the lips and quickly left to go see if Abby has any answers for us. Where the hell is Gibbs? I could really use his brain right about now.

I looked at Hanna, who seems to have a combination of amused and freaked out on her face. She's never seen that side of me before, and I'm sure that it was pretty scary. "So what did you think of bad-ass interrogation Aria?" I asked with a smile as I took her hand and lead her back to my desk where I stole McGee's chair so that she could sit down next to me.

She smiled at me, "I thought she was pretty awesome. I've never seen that side of you. Who knew you could look so scary. You're so cute and tiny that it isn't what people would expect. The only thing that got me was that I hate that there's someone taking advantage of Lucas like that." she informed me as she got Ryder comfortable on her lap so they could sit there for a little while longer.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it's sad. I'm not even sure if he recognized me or not. He was so terrified, but he already knew that I was an NCIS agent and that he knew that this is being directed toward me so I'm sure that he at least somewhat knew that it was me that was interrogating him." I informed her as I started to access the security footage of the building so I can see if I there is anything that I can go off of.

She nodded her head, "He always seemed to know things like that. What are you doing right now?" she asked as she looked over my shoulder at my computer screen.

I got the footage at the time of the shooting. When he made his escape he was more apt to remove his mask so that when Gibbs ran after him he wouldn't be so recognizable. "I'm looking at the security footage of Lucas's window, the fire escape, and the front door looking for the guy who shot McGee. He is the ringleader behind all of this." I explained.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "But I thought you didn't know who he was?" she questioned as she thought back to the interrogation trying to figure out whether or not she missed something.

"We don't. I'm going off of the time of the shooting and the general description that Lucas gave us. It's a long shot, but it's worth it. No one shoots one of us and gets away with it." I informed her as I looked for anyone who fits the profile. My eyes are not leaving this screen until I find some useful information, McGee's wound will not be for nothing.

I noticed a person throwing the mask into the dumpster and get into the passenger seat of a car. I zoomed in on the plates and ran them through the data base. The car was stolen, but I kept on following it. When he parked and got out of the car he made sure that he wasn't facing any security cameras, but it gets a good shot of his back. He looks familiar, the way he walked, his build, the color of his blond hair... "Hanna does he look familiar to you?" I asked after a minute of studying him.

She looked him over, "Yeah, he does. I wish I could see his face." she commented after a moment of studying his back trying to think of who on earth he could be and why he is doing these horrible things.

Tony came back in then and stood in front of my desk, "Abby found a hair follicle and is running it now. It looks like you've found something." he informed me as he walked behind me so that he could see my monitor. "Is that our guy?" he questioned.

I turned to face him, "Yeah, I haven't been able to get a good shot of his face since I'm going off of security cameras of the businesses in the neighborhood. There is something about him that looks so familiar through. Especially that hair, that long blond hair. I know that hair from somewhere." I informed Tony as I looked back at the picture.

My heart sank in my chest as a picture came into my mind of someone I haven't seen in years. "What is it, Ar? I know that look. You're remembering something." Hanna commented in concern of the blood draining from my face, and I'm sure the look of terror that overtook my features.

I didn't answer her, I just brought up my facebook and started looking through the photos that I had posted back in high school. Before Alison died. There is a picture in particular that I am thinking of. It took me a few minutes, and in that few minutes I'm sure that I drive Hanna and Tony crazy, but I ignored them. I need to concentrate.

When I finally found the photo I put the picture of our guy up next to it on the screen. It's a picture of Alison and I at her house. I zoomed into the background where her brother, Jason, was walking past us. It gave us a perfect view of his back. I showed my screen to Hanna and her reaction was just about like mine. "That's Jason. Why the hell would Jason be doing this to you? To all of these people?" she questioned. Jason really hasn't changed all that much since he was in high school. Yeah, he looks older, but not that much older. I'm pretty sure that he is just one of those people that just doesn't age.

I took a deep breath and thought back to the little fling that the two of us had for a little while. "I guess I never told you this, I told Emily. She got so mad at me. So around when Ian died Ezra and I were going through one of our rough patches and we weren't really talking. Jason was there. I don't know, he reached out to me, he was there for me. I knew that I didn't have feelings for him, but I liked the attention that he was giving me so I strung him along for a little while. He wasn't very happy when Ezra and I made up. That is the only thing that I can think of that would make him want to do this to me." I informed her as I thought back to those couple of weeks so long ago.

Tony walked back over to his computer, "I'm bringing up his records. Hopefully he feels protected enough to use his credit card." he said as he went to work on his computer.

Gibbs finally decided to make his reappearance then much to my relief. "What do ya have?" he asked wanting to get an update on everything that has happened in his absence. As he walked past us to his desk he placed a wooden toy train with 'Ryder' carved into the side. He was making Ryder a toy. My heart melted a little bit. Working with wood always seems to clear his mind and give him a new perspective of everything.

I quickly filled him in and Tony brought Jason's financial records up onto the screen. "He's been buying takeout for every meal in this area. He's also paid for a month in a cheap hotel. I think we need to go give that a look." he said as he started to get his gear together.

I shook my head, "I'll go with you. Hanna, there is a conference room just over there, you might see if you could get him to take a nap, he hasn't had one today." I told her as a got my own gear together so I can go with my husband to get the person behind all of this.

Gibbs got up too, "We're going in heavy for this one." he said as he got his gear together as well and got out his phone to call for backup. We are not going to have another shooting in one day. I also really can't afford to be shot either, that would be a sure miscarriage. I don't think that I could really handle a miscarriage right now.

We headed out and rushed to the hotel and talked with the person working the desk until our backup showed up. It was a teenage girl working this as an after school job, she didn't really know much, but she did confirm that he was there and gave us a room number.

It all happened pretty fast he never opened the door so Tony kicked the door down. When Jason realized that he was discovered he seemed all too happy to come running in my direction he managed to get a good kick into my leg which landed me on my butt because my legs were already hurting today.

Gibbs and Tony were able to get a good grip on him and were able to cuff him and read him his rights. It all seemed way too easy though. He seemed way too willing for us to take him into custody. There has to be another person behind this. Who was driving the getaway car? Who is the person that is going to finish the job? We had drawn quite the crowd of watchers from our little show. I couldn't help but think of Rule #35- Always watch the watchers, as I limped to the car.

I almost didn't notice him, but I did just as I was sitting down. A familiar face that I'm pretty sure I would always recognize. Ezra Fitz. He is the only familiar face that I see in this crowd. Is he Jason's partner in all of this? I could feel his gaze on my so I made an effort to make it look like I hadn't noticed him.

* * *

Back at NCIS we took Jason straight to the interrogation room and let him sit there for a while. I met back up with Hanna who had gotten Ryder to go down for his nap and had her follow me to the restroom so that I can clean the blood off of my leg. "What happened?" Hanna asked in alarm as I sat down on the counter and got a good look at my leg.

I shrugged, "Jason kicked me. It left a cut. I'll be fine, but Hanna I couldn't help but think about what all of this is going to do to my baby. What if Jason had tried to shoot me, not just kick me? I don't think that I could handle a miscarriage on top of everything that is going on." I fretted to her as I let her take the rag out of my hand and tend to my wound.

She gave me a sympathetic look, "There is never a good time to have to handle a miscarriage, Aria. I understand your concern, but you are doing everything that you can to protect not only your baby but several other people that would be affected by Jason, and you are the only person to do it. It wouldn't work if it were anyone else." she reassured me as she finished up cleaning off my leg.

I looked up and her and thought about seeing Ezra there and all of the pieces still missing to the puzzle. "I need to talk to Tony and Gibbs. Jason came all too willingly, and there is no way that he came through with all of this on his own." I informed her as I rushed back to my desk.

"Jason had to have had a partner, he came all too willingly." I blurted to Tony as soon as I saw him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What did you see?" he asked knowing that something had to have changed since we brought Jason into custody.

I sank down into my chair, my legs felt as if they could give out at any second. "As we were leaving, I saw Ezra. He was staring directly at me. Then I started to think, about how willingly Jason came to us, and how there are still missing pieces to the puzzle." I informed him starting to feel a little faint. I really do not want to go anywhere near Ezra, I don't think I would be able to handle it.

Tony did not look pleased to say the least, "I'll go with Gibbs to interrogation, you start looking at his records and we'll work on getting a warrant for his arrest." he said as I followed after Gibbs who had just gotten out of his chair to go talk with Jason.

I felt as if I could faint, so when they had gone I looked up at Hanna, then down at the sleeping baby that sat next to Tony's desk. "Can you go get me some Sprite or something?" I requested as I brought up Ezra's file in the database. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this.

She nodded her head and walked over to the vending machines. I started by looking through his credit card records, yup, there have been transactions in this area. Nothing special, some food, a couple of notebooks, nothing that would be too out of the norm for Ezra.

Hanna set the can down next to me and looked over my shoulder. I took a sip and kept on looking through his records, nothing really popped out until I noticed that he is staying at a hotel to too far from where we found Jason. "He's staying at a hotel, I'm going to go grab Tony and go get him. This shouldn't take too long." I promised as I took the elevator down to interrogation and got Tony.

* * *

 **A/N Please review!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	7. -A

Tony and I drove to the hotel in silence, there was really nothing to say about this, my ex is a higher up member of the team who is doing this to me. "When we get there let me take the lead." I requested as he pulled into the parking lot. My entire body is shaking and my stomach is doing back flips, but I ignore all of the signs my body is giving me. It's time to get some payback. Get all of the years that I have been harassed and lived in fear back. We strapped on our bullet proof vests and walked straight to Ezra's hotel room ignoring the main desk. We don't want to have him tipped off that we are there by asking around about him.

I knocked on the door and waited. I'll give him the chance to do the right thing and open the door on his own before I get my bitch on and shoot the door open. I am pissed off and I am ready for all of this bullshit to be over with. Why didn't I know that this is all from the bastards I left back in Rosewood? The question is, what is causing them to do this now?

Sixty seconds pass and there has been no attempt to open the door so I shot the lock on the door and it came right open. I looked at Tony, who nodded for me to go on in, so we entered the room together. The first thing I see is Ezra lying on the floor next to the window with a pool of blood around him. "Call an ambulance." I ordered Tony as I ran over to Ezra to check his pulse. What the hell is going on?

It felt like an out of body experience as I reached my hand out to check his pulse. The world seemed to stand still as I waited the very short amount of time for an answer. I'm not sure whether I feel relieved or pissed off when I do feel the pulse. "He's got a pulse- but it's a weak one. He took a bullet to the hip. The sooner we get an ambulance here the better. I want him alive, I need answers!" I yelled at Tony without really realizing that I was actually yelling at him. My hands are pressed against his wound with all of my strength.

I couldn't help but think about the last time I saw him before I moved away and started college. He was begging for me to stay, for me to understand why he did what he did. The thing about that was, he wasn't the one who understood. He didn't understand how much he had hurt me. I had slapped him across the face, then without a word I left him for a new and better life away from him, and away from Rosewood.

Tony placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "The ambulance is here, Ar." he whispered to me. I looked up to see the paramedics rushing into the room. He helped me to my feet, my knees started to go weak, and from the injuries I sustained earlier in the week I was in pain. "I'll stay with him, you go on back to NCIS and fill everyone in on what's happened." he instructed me as I watched them put Ezra on a backboard.

Following my husband's instructions, I quickly rushed to the car and hightailed it back to NCIS so that we can try to piece together this mess. I need to talk to Jason. I need to get some answers out of him. Right now. I don't love Ezra, I don't think I ever did even though I thought that at one point, but I sure as hell care about who put that bullet in him. I don't know whether or not he deserved it, but I do know that he needs to be able to give me some answers. We are dropping like flies at this point. Who is going to be next? I couldn't help but place and nervous hand over my abdomen. I can't lose this baby.

Ignoring all of the concerned stares from my bloodied clothes, I rushed to the squad room. Gibbs and Hanna are looking over a file, but look up at me as I walk in, Ryder is nursing a bottle in Hanna's arms. "Aria! What the hell happened to you?" Hanna said doing her level best not to yell so she wouldn't disturb the baby sitting in her arms.

I sank down in my chair, I'm not sure how much more my body will let me take at this point. This case is much too draining. "Ezra was shot in the hip before we got there. He's being taken to the hospital now. Tony is with him. He lost a lot of blood and he had a weak pulse. It's hard to tell whether he's going to make it or not." I informed them as I greedily took a gulp out of the bottle of water sitting on my desk.

Gibbs stood up, "I'll go work the crime scene. Aria, I want you to have Rivers take you home so you can shower and get a fresh set of clothes on." he ordered as he grabbed his things and was out of there. He knows that I need some distance for a few minutes, and I am silently thankful for this.

Hanna looked me up and down with a face full of fear and concern for me, and everything that is happening, "You're covered in his blood..." she quietly observed and processed in her mind, "Are you okay?" she asked as she started to get Ryder's things put together so we can get out of here.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine. I just need all of this to be over with. I need to talk with a couple of people before we leave. We're short on people and I don't trust just anyone to work on this case." I informed her as I stood back up and all but ran up the stairs to the director's office.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, you can't go in there!" I heard her assistant call after me, but I ignored her. This case is starting to become very time sensitive. Now that all hopes of these planned murders are gone whoever is left is going to be coming directly after us.

Jenny looked up at me, startled, as I walked in. I am well aware that I am covered in blood and that I'm probably a scary sight right now, but I really don't care. The job has to get done. "Aria, what's going on?" she asked as she stood up, unsure of what to do, but she knows that we are on a mission.

"Look, we are down McGee and this case is becoming more and more time sensitive. I don't trust just anybody to do this. You're already familiar with this case and I trust you." I told her with a pleading voice. Jenny is the only other person I trust to do this, and we need more people working this.

She gave me a stressed sigh, "I'll help. I'm guessing that Fitz is dead?" she assumed as she stood from her chair, looked over the blood I am covered in, and led me back to the squad room. She took McGee's desk knowing that he isn't going to be back for a while now so that she could get to work on all of this.

I shook my head, "No, but he was shot before we got there. He's in pretty rough shape, Tony is with him at the hospital. Gibbs is working the crime scene. I need to go get some clothes and a shower- Gibbs orders, so I'll be back in an hour- tops. Could you please update Abby on what's going on? She'll be getting some of the evidence soon." I promised as I walked in the direction of the elevator.

Hanna started to follow me to the elevator, "Hanna, I need you and Ryder to stay here. There is no telling whether my house is safe at this point or not. Whoever is left doing this has gone rogue, they will kill whoever gets in their way. They are after me. Why? I haven't figured that part out yet, but needless to say you need to stay safe. Caleb would kill me if I let you get killed while you were here." I tried my best to joke before I left without giving her a chance to say anything.

* * *

On the car ride to the house Mike gave me a call. I was wondering if he was going to let me know how the proposal went before he went back home. "Hey, Mike." I said trying my level best to keep my voice normal. He doesn't know any of the specifics about this case and I don't want him to. Him knowing would put him in danger, but him knowing would too. Maybe I should bring him and Hilary to NCIS. We could keep them safe there. Well, safer than being out in the open at least.

" _She said yes! I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday, but Hilary and I got a little caught up in celebrating."_ he told me rather excitedly.

I smiled, truly happy for my little brother, but at the same time so concerned about him as well. "That is great Mike. It really is. Why don't you come meet me up at NCIS so I can give you a proper congratulations? I want to see both of you before you go back home anyway. I'm not sure when the next time I'll get to see you is!" I suggested, I might not be there when he get's there but if that can keep my brother and his fiancee safe.

" _Sure, we are just leaving the mall, so we should be there in about an hour."_ he informed me.

"Great! I will talk to you when you get here. I've got to let you go now though, see you in a little bit." I hung up the phone before he could give me a response because I just turned onto my road and there is an unfamiliar can in my driveway. I quickly send a text to Tony. Who ever knew speed texting would come in handy like this.

I pulled into my driveway and slowly got out of the car with my gun in my hand. My heart was pounding, I could feel the adrenaline flood my veins as I walked up to the already open door of my house. There isn't anyone in obvious sight, "I know you're here, so you might as well come out now!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me, never letting my gun down. Thank you, Tony, for stashing more guns around the house. I thought he was crazy at the time when we were putting the house together, but I understand now. I put the one closest to me in the waistband of my pants. I have a feeling I might be needing it right about now.

Footsteps echoed through the hardwood floor. "Aria, Aria, Aria. What made you think that you could get away with all of this?" an all too familiar voice called out. This is definitely a twist in events. How did I not know? All of these years? How did I not know that it was my own father doing this to us?

He emerged from the hallway that leads to the bedroom, with my pregnancy test in his clenched hand. "Where you even going to tell your dear old dad that he was going to be a grandfather?" he asked as he laughed at me, throwing the test in my direction. It landed at my feet, but I didn't take my eyes off of my father. He pulled his own gun out of the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at me.

Time. I need more time. Time for Tony to get here. I know he'll save me. I know he will, he just needs more time. "Why?" I asked him. Surely, he will give me some sort of explanation before he tries to kill me. My head is spinning, why now, why even at all? Is this because I knew about the affair and called him out on it? Is it because of Alison? Does he really hate me that much?

He looked at me like I was crazy for asking that question, like the answer was obvious. "You tore our family apart and ruined my life. You became friends with that monster, you found out about the affair, you stood back and let her blackmail me, you went out of your way to make things hard for me. You gave me no choice but to kill Alison and move us to Iceland for the year, but even there you made life hard for me, always threatening to tell your mother. Then we get home and because you and your little group of friends where little bitches, someone told your mother. The list goes on and on. These things are unforgivable and you will pay for what you've done." he threatened me as he cocked back the hammer to his gun.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Let me go over the charges that you are going to be faced with if you kill me. I want you to be well informed of your future. You will be charged with first degree murder of a federal officer-" I started before he cut me off.

"Shut up! NOW! I am well aware of what could happen, but I'm not going to be around long enough for it to matter. I have cancer Aria, and I only have about a month left to live. It doesn't make any difference what happens to me. I see that you have a twitchy finger to the trigger, so I just want to tell you that if you kill me then we will all die. I've got a bomb strapped to my back." he turned around for me to see it. It'll only be activated if I hit it.

It made me take my finger off of the trigger, but I didn't make any effort to move the gun. "You are a sick, sick man. You know that? There was a reason why I never liked you." I informed him as I made my aim to his shoulder. If I get a good enough aim then I don't think I will mess with the bomb. He makes an aim at my chest, but because of his weak, shaky hands, he hits my arm instead. I ignored the immense pain and focused at the task at hand.

I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger with my good arm. The fire sounded loud through my house. As I opened my eyes I watched my father fall to the ground, without the bomb going off. I just shot my own father in the shoulder. I slowly walked over to him and removed the bomb from his back, then quickly but carefully pushed it to the side so that it is out of the way and isn't going to be messed with and go off. I like this house, I don't want it blown up. "You were behind this. All of it. I'm not going to just let you die. You are going to spend the little you have left of your life in pain." I told him as I kicked the gun out of his grasp.

The door flew open. Tony, with Gibbs, came in. They were dressed and armed ready for a fight. "Aria!" Tony yelled as he ran over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took me into his arms and kissed my temple. I didn't notice how badly I was shaking until I let Tony help me up. I can feel the blood free-flowing down my arm. My mind is starting to go fuzzy over a combination of everything that's happened and blood loss.

I kissed my Tony, then let him support my body, I'm too weak to hold myself up at this point. "It's over, Byron. You've lost. Everyone you had in on this has either been taken into custody with life in jail, or they're dead." I yelled at him as I weakly kicked him once more before Tony scooped me into his arms. He took me outside where there is an ambulance waiting for anyone who needs it, and I guess that would be me. They can get another one for Byron. Ducky meets us at the door, I'm having trouble concentrating, but I can see lines of concern etched across his face.

Everything is so cold, and my stomach is churning. "Aria? Aria?" Tony calls. I'm vaguely aware that they are loading me into the ambulance, but I'm too out of it to say anything. I do bring my good arm and wrap it protectively over my abdomen. Hopefully Tony saw the pregnancy test on the floor during all of the commotion. They need to know about the baby, I can't lose it. Not now. Not after everything we've been through these past few days.

"She's gone into shock!" I heard someone say.

"I saw a positive pregnancy test in the floor, she's pregnant." I heard Tony tell them. Good, they know to take care of the baby. I don't know what I'd do if the baby doesn't survive.

* * *

 **A/N So what do you guys think is going to happen to Aria? Leave a review and let me know what you think and how you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading - there is more to come!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	8. Tony

****Tony.****

This could not get any more boring. If this were anyone else I would get a probie to babysit, but not for this case. We need answers, and as soon as we can get them. I need to be there the second Fitz wakes up. I've been telling myself this for an hour now.

The heart monitor accelerates a little bit, I study Fitz's face. He's waking up. Finally. Maybe now we can get some answers. Jason is continuing to play the stoner card and claims that he doesn't even remember his last name. We're thinking that he knew that he was going to be caught so he went out and got himself as stoned as he could without actually killing himself. Needless to say, we really didn't get anything out of him.

"Ezra Fitz, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We have reason to believe that you have been a part of a string of planned murders. There is a whole string of evidence against you, so I suggest you go cooperate now and talk." I told him as soon as I could tell that he was with it enough to respond.

Fitz smiled. "You're Aria's bastard aren't you? Hasn't Byron killed her yet? That's what we've been planning all along. That was supposed to be the grand finally after we tortured her. Things changed though, he got some bad new from the doctor, and you're better investigators than we gave you credit for." he said with an amused but strained voice. He is in pain now that the meds he's on are starting to wear off.

Dead? Aria. Where is she? I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his skull. "Where?" I asked in terror. I will not loose my wife. I've lost all of the women I have ever really loved, I refuse to lose Aria too. I need her. I need her nasty tasting coffee, her sweet smelling shampoo, her love of old films, her presents next to mine in bed, the murmurs she gives in her sleep about nonsense things. I need it all, and I can't lose it.

His brain is just foggy enough still that putting a gun to his head actually worked. "Your house." he quietly said, and I was out of there. I have to get to her. I have to get to her before it's too late. I shortly stopped by the nurses station and had security stay at his room, I still don't want any chance of that son of a bitch getting away.

* * *

My phone buzzed as I got into the elevator, oh please let that be Aria. I need to know that she is okay.

 _'Unfamiliar car in driveway. Going to check it out... We love you. XOXO Aria.'_

"Shit!" I screamed as I punched the wall of the elevator taking me back to the ground floor. I quickly dialed Gibbs' number. She is falling right into the trap. She knows what she's doing though. She knows what all is going on and the consequences of going onto the house. That's one of the things that I love about her, but at the same time that is something that drives me insane about her, especially in this situation.

" _Gibbs."_ he answered after a couple of rings.

"Fitz just woke up, he told me that Byron is at my house, he is going to kill Aria. She is there, she texted me saying that there is a strange car in the driveway and that she was going to look into it. I'm heading there right now, bring an ambulance and backup." I barked. I don't care if he's my boss at this point, I just need my Aria to survive this.

" _We'll be there ASAP."_ he promised, and I hung up the phone and ran out to my car.

I ran everything through my head again and again as I sped to my house. I'm across town, so even going as fast as I can I'm sure Gibbs will get there about the same time as me... _'Unfamiliar car in driveway. Going to check it out... We love you...' ..._ ' _We love you_.' She is the best text-er I know, she doesn't make typos. We... We... Is Hanna with her? Ryder? I pull out my phone again and call Hanna's cell.

" _Hey, Tony."_ Hanna answered. I can hear Ryder crying in the background. I'm not sure whether I'm upset or relieved by this. It doesn't tell me anything about Aria but it does tell me that at the moment at least they are safe.

"Please tell me that you're still at NCIS right now." I pleaded. They are civilians, they do not need to be caught up in this mess.

" _Yeah, I wanted to drive Aria, she was a wreck. She wouldn't let me though, she said that whoever is still out there is lethal at this point and that it's too dangerous."_ she informed me. Okay, I don't have that to worry about, but what did she mean by we? Who else is with her?

"Okay, thanks." I told her and hung up. I don't want her to worry just yet. I don't want her to worry at all for that matter.

Gibbs and I pulled into my driveway at the same time with a backup team behind us. We silently communicated that we were good to go and entered the house. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Aria is alive, but the blood gushing out of her arm is greatly concerning me. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, placing a lingering kiss on her temple. "It's over, Byron. You've lost. Everyone you had in on this has either been taken into custody with life in jail, or they're dead." she yelled at him as I had her stand up.

She isn't steady on her feet so I lifted her into my arms. She's lost weight this past week. She is much too light. As I got her out of the house, I couldn't help but notice a little white stick on the floor... She's... We're pregnant. Well, she was pregnant at least. There is no telling whether the baby would make it through this. "Aria? Aria?" her eyes have turned back in her head. This is not a good sign.

"She's gone into shock. She's losing too much blood." Ducky informed me as he helped the paramedics get her set up on the stretcher.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. That is not good, for her or the baby. "I saw a positive pregnancy test on the floor, she's pregnant." I informed them as we loaded into the back of the ambulance. I'm not sure if that has really processed in my brain. There is a child growing inside of her and if all goes well in a few months we will both be parents. I just know that they need to know this little bit of information, I can process the rest later.

The ride to the hospital was anxiety filled, and to be perfectly honest, a blur. My mind was in a hundred different places, and I felt as if I had just been punched in the gut. Aria is tiny as it is, and with all of the blood she's losing... I couldn't bare to watch what they are doing to her. All I can do is look at her beautiful, yet too pale face, and pray that both her and our baby will make it out of this alright.

* * *

When we got to the hospital they wouldn't let me past the waiting room, they took her into surgery leaving me to the horrors of my own thoughts. I'm not sure if I say this is lucky, but luckily, McGee's room was the right off of the waiting room where I am to wait for my bride, so I went to talk with him for a minute knowing that it would still be a little bit before they knew anything about Aria.

I walked in to McGee staring at his computer. "Tim." I whispered. I don't have it in me to make fun of him like I normally do. It just isn't there. Right now, I don't need the guy that I constantly pick on, I need my best friend, my best man. The guy I can could on for anything, well besides Gibbs, but Gibbs isn't here right now, he is taking care of Byron and getting all of this wrapped up for us.

McGee looked up at me, with in a matter of seconds his face went to surprise, to shock, to concern. "What happened? Is she- ?" he couldn't even finish the sentence as he studied Aria's blood covering the front half of my body. I could see the gears in his head assess how much there was and how bad that would be. Then he looked up at my entire demeanor and my face. I know that I look like a wreck, but I could really care less.

I shook my head, "She's alive. It was her dad this entire time. He was at the house, Aria went there to take a shower and change really fast, she was covered in Fitz's blood. Byron was in there, he had a bomb strapped to his back and a gun. He shot her in the humerus, it nearly hit her shoulder. She shot him back in the shoulder and disarmed the bomb. When I got there she had already lost so much blood... I found out she was pregnant this afternoon, Tim. What am I going to do if she-? I can't even think about my life without her." I updated him on everything that's happened in the last hour.

His concern doubled, for both of us. "She's strong, Tony. And that kid, you have to remember is your baby, he or she is strong too. Not only are you both strong, but you're fighters." McGee reassured me. He moved his bed to where he was sitting up and he held his good arm out for me.

I couldn't help it any longer. I've stayed strong seeing Aria's struggles with this over the past week, but now, after all that's happened, I can't help it any longer. A sob ripped across my chest as I accepted Tim's hug. "Thank you." I told him, for being there for me, for reminding me how strong Aria is despite how's she's been in these last few days, for giving me a shoulder to cry on.

When we pulled away I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Can you call Abby and let her know what happened? I need to call Hanna. I know Aria will want to see her when she wakes up." I requested as I pulled out my phone with a shaky hand.

He nodded his head, "Sure thing. Do you want me to let the rest of the girls know what happened as well?" he asked in reply as he picked up his own phone from the table next to his computer.

I nodded my head yes as I dialed Hanna's number and put the phone to my ear.

" _Tony, have you heard from Aria? It's been a little while and she isn't picking up her phone. Mike and Hilary are here to see her."_ she answered in a frantic voice. Yeah, there is a reason why Hanna is a model and not a cop or a special agent. She gets worried very quickly and easily. I will give her this though, because something did actually happen, so she does have every right to be worried.

"Yeah, it's all over, Han. We've got the bad guy. Aria was shot in the arm in the process though and is in surgery right now. Why don't you guys come up here. I know that Aria will want to see you when she wakes up, and honestly I need the company." I requested. McGee made me feel a whole lot better, but maybe having Hanna and Mike with me will bring some more comfort my way.

" _Oh my goodness... I'm not sure if she got the chance to tell you this, Tony, but she's pregnant."_ she's crying. I can hear Ryder fussing in the background. Maybe she shouldn't be driving. I might just need her to give me to Mike and see if he'll be able to drive.

I nodded my head even though I know that she can't see it. "Yeah, I know... Are you going to okay to drive? I don't want you to get into an accident on the way over here. You might see if Mike can drive you." the last thing we need is another accident today.

" _Yeah, I'll have Mike drive. We'll be there in a few minutes. If anything happens before we get there please call me and let me know."_ she requested.

"Sure thing."

* * *

In the few minutes it took for them to get here I was trapped inside my own mind. The anticipation, the waiting, it just about killed me. I couldn't hang out with McGee any longer, I needed to be in the waiting room so that I would be there to know as soon as they could tell me something about Aria's condition.

When they finally got there I was engulfed in an awkward hug from Hanna because she is holding Ryder. "Where is she? What happened? Is she going to be okay?" the questions flowed out of her without a pause for me to give her an answer. Her entire body is trembling, and the tears from her eyes are saturating my shirt.

I rubbed her back, then pushed her away so I could talk to all of them. "When Aria came home there was a strange car in the driveway so she sent me a text. I was with Fitz who had just woken up... Byron, her dad, was in the house. He had a bomb strapped to his back and a gun. It was the big plan the whole time, to kill her. They were going to torture her, but Byron got some bad news from the doctor, so he decided to speed things up. He shot Aria in the arm. She shot him back in the shoulder, and disarmed the bomb. By the time I got there she had already lost so much blood. She went into shock. She's still in surgery, so we really won't know anything until she gets out." I informed them, giving Mike and his fiancee a hug in the process.

Mike looked totally terrified, "I knew that dad was sick, but why the hell would he want to kill Aria? They never had a good relationship, but that isn't a grounds to kill someone." he asked, confused trying to process everything in his head. It's hard to hear something like that about your own father. You don't want to believe it, even if it is the truth.

I took a deep breath and clapped on hand in his shoulder having him sit down next to me. "There are a lot of things that were going on when she was in high school that most people didn't know about, you included. Your father held things that were out of Aria's control against her. Now that he's sick his mind is starting to slip, making him go a little crazy. People have killed for a lot less." I informed him, not going into details, I think that Aria, or even Hanna for that matter should be the one to talk to him about that.

Hilary wrapped her arms around Mike. They really do look perfect for each other, and I am genuinely happy for them. "So, we know that he only had a little while longer left to live, what about now? What's going to happen to him until he dies?" she asked because she knew that Mike wouldn't, even though she knew that he wanted to know.

"Well, he's going to have to have surgery to repair his shoulder, so he'll spend the next few days in the hospital, then depending on his condition from there he'll probably spend the rest of his life in jail. He has more than one account of murder of him, and attempted murder of a federal agent." I explained how the rest of Byron's life is going to play out for them.

A nurse walked in just a few minutes later, "Special Agent DiNozzo." she greeted me as I stood up, "You're wife is out of surgery. Both her and the baby are doing well. She lost a lot of blood, and there is some pretty extensive damage done to the bone. We did the best we could, but we are going to have to go back in in three to six weeks to finish fixing her up. She'll be just fine though." she updated me on Aria's condition.

Relief washed over me knowing that my family is okay. "Can I go see her?" I only asked out of pleasantry, she is out of surgery, I will be going to see her whether they want me to or not. Every cell in my body is longing to see her so I can know for myself that she is okay.

She nodded her head, "Family only at this point, okay? She's in room 106." she agreed as she walked back through the doors that she came from.

Hilary walked to Hanna, "I'll take Ryder. You three go see to Aria. We'll be okay out here for a few minutes." she offered as she held her hands out to the baby.

Hanna quickly gave her a hug and passed Ryder over to her. "Thank you so much." she told her in the processed as she rushed behind me.

I had already made my way to Aria's room, but Mike waited for Hanna. They linked their arms and followed in behind me to Aria's room.

* * *

 **A/N Tony's perspective on what happened! What did you think? Please drop a review and let me know!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	9. Waking Up

**POV Aria**

I feel... numb... and nauseous. I slowly open my eyes and I hear sighs of relief. I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I'm in a hospital room, Tony is sitting by my side holding my hand in both of his. Hanna and Mike are sitting at the foot of my bed. All three of them are staring at me expectantly. Then everything that's happened in the last week flooded back over me. I'm pregnant, or at least I was before my father shot me. I looked down at my arm, it's in a hot pink cast, I smiled. It's the same color my hair was freshman year of high school. Then I looked down at my abdomen, there are cords coming from it, I'm not sure if that is a good sign or a bad one. "The baby?" I asked letting my gaze fall onto Tony.

My poor husband looks like a wreck. He hasn't changed his clothes since he found me, so they are soiled with my blood. I'm not sure that I will be able to salvage that shirt, I've become quite a pro at it over the last couple of years, but I think this one is beyond repair. How much blood did I lose?

Tony's face looks exhausted with lines of concern, but he smiled his world famous charming smile that made me fall in love with him when I finally spoke. He nodded his head and put one hand gingerly on top of my abdomen. "There is no doubt that this baby is a fighter. Just like you. You're both pretty banged up, and will probably be here for a few days, but you are just fine." he replied as he placed a kiss on my lips.

I looked over and Hanna and Mike. Hanna has tears in her eyes that are staining her cheeks, and Mike looks hopelessly confused and a little betrayed. This look reminds me of the look he wore most of the time after mom and dad split up when they found out about the affair. "I can't believe dad did this to you." Mike said in a completely broken voice. My heart reached out to my baby brother who didn't know what our father is really like. I wish I could walk over to him and hug him, I wish I could take care of him and make sure that he knows everything is alright.

With a raw throat and a sore body, I took a shaky breath, "Mike, I know that it's hard to believe, but dad was never the good guy that he seemed. Even before the affair. He has anger issues, when he dated Meredith he abused her, and at one point he did the same to me. I didn't see this coming, none of us did, but now dad is going to have to deal with the consequences of his actions, and we're going to have to clean up the mess." I informed him. I know that this is probably not sitting well with his considering he just got engaged, and the ring on Hilary's finger is one paid for with dad's money.

Hanna shook her head, "I'm just happy that all of this is finally over. We've had to deal with this for so many years now. It was exhausting. I just thought that it being over would feel better than it does." she told me as she wrapped her arms around Mike, needing a hug, and he was the first warm body that she could reach.

Tony let me go and checked his phone, "It's Abby. I should probably take this. Knowing her, she is most likely harassing the nurses outside." he said as he stood up and slipped out the door. I didn't want him to go anywhere, but I was thankful for the little bit of time alone with Mike and Hanna.

Mike took Tony's seat beside my good arm. "Have you talked with mom yet?" I asked, I really don't want her coming down here and trying to baby me and try to get me to quit my job when she finds out that Tony and I are going to have a baby in a few months. I cringed to think about it. There is no way in hell I'm quitting my job. I would be working right now if I could help it. I want to personally see everyone involved in this behind bars for the rest of their lives.

He shook his head, "No, I wanted to know how you were doing before I told her anything, although, mom is dad's emergency contact, so I'm sure that she knows that something has been going on." he replied as he stared at the cast on my arm.

I smiled at him, "You wanna sign it?" I joked, but really. I think it would be fun for everyone to sign my cast, just like the elementary school days. Yeah, I need to have someone go get me a rainbow pack of sharpies so everyone can sign it.

He laughed, "I would love to sign your cast. Just have to get me a marker." he smiled for the first time since I woke up. That's more like it. This is the Mike I know and love.

"Why don't you call mom and fill her in. Don't tell her that I'm pregnant, and make sure she knows that I am fine though. I really don't want her coming down and babying me." I requested. Now that I can see that Mike is okay, I really need to talk to Hanna.

He nodded his head and slipped out the door leaving me with Hanna so we can talk about everything. "How're you holding up?" I asked as I motioned for her to sit down next to me.

She took the seat and sighed, "I'm good, I'm really good. Before I found out that this happened to you I talked with Caleb, then with director Shepard. We're going to adopt Ryder. I've grown quite attached to him over the last well, day, and his grandparents have already stated that they can't handle a baby." she informed me with an excited, yet completely nervous smile.

Wow, I really didn't see that coming, but I excites me. "Congratulations, Hanna! This is exciting. We're going to be moms together. I wish that I could see you more often, but both mine and Tony's job is here and both you and Caleb's jobs are down in Florida." I commented. For a short moment I had a picture in my mind of our kids playing together in our backyard while we sipped iced tea in the shade watching them.

Her smile got even bigger, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about this. You know that Caleb can work just about anywhere with what he does, so I talked to the store down there and asked if I could be moved up here. Caleb is going to stay down there long enough to get everything packed up and the house sold, then we are going to find a place up here." she informed me with a guilty smile.

I just about squealed with excitement, "This is great Hanna! All three of you have a welcome invitation to our home until you find a place. When I'm on my feet a little bit better we need to get Spencer and Emily here and finally spend some time together." I gushed with excitement. My words are getting a little slurred because I'm getting pretty tired again, but that doesn't change my excitement.

She gave a nervous laugh, "While we were coming up here to see you I gave them a call to let them know what happened and they are both on flights over here." she informed me. Dang, this girl is full of surprises this evening. Is there anything that I should expect next?

Before I could ask any follow up questions Abby came running in and threw her arms around me. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Aria, I was soo worried about you! First McGee, now you? And why didn't you tell me that you were going to have a baby? I'm so glad that you are alright." she said her word running almost faster than I could understand them.

I took a sharp breath, with pain shooting through my arm as she hugged me, "Careful, Abby. I was just shot. And for the record, I hadn't even told Tony yet, so don't feel bad." I replied. I hadn't really noticed how much pain I was in until Abby hugged me. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I felt the pain.

Abby quickly backed away, "I'm sorry! I was so worried about you, McGee called me a couple of hours ago and told me that you were shot and that we didn't know anything yet. I was freaking out." she informed me. Her entire body seemed to be vibrating, I couldn't help but wonder how much caffeine she'd had today.

"Yeah, mom. I'm sure. I'm looking at her right now. No, mom you really don't need to come down here. She is just fine, she's got Tony, me and Hilary, Hanna... Fine, yeah you can talk to her." I heard Mike say to our mother as he walked back into the room.

I couldn't help but roll my eye at her as I took the phone with my good arm, "Hey mom," I greeted her in the most with- it, painless voice that I could muster. Even then I knew that I didn't feel a 100%, but I'm sure that I sounded pretty good for just waking up from surgery.

" _Oh, Aria. I can't believe that your father did that to you. Are you okay? How much pain are you in?"_ she worried over me.

"Neither can I, but this case was so twisted that it really could have been anyone. I'm fine mom, I only woke up a few minutes ago so I really don't know all of the details of my recovery, but I'm not in too much pain." I reassured her.

" _I think I should come down there. You need someone to take care of you."_ she stressed.

"Mom, I have got an overabundance of people taking care of me at this point, Tony, Hanna, Mike, Abby, Spencer and Emily should be here in the morning... The list goes on and on. You are of better use where you are now. Getting things for Byron taken care of." I tried to convince her that she really didn't need to come down. I know that it's pretty much common knowledge that I'm pregnant at this point, but I really don't want to tell mom until I know that I am out of the woods.

She sighed. " _Okay, but you have got to keep me updated. I feel like this is all my fault. Maybe if I had watched him a little more carefully, or asked a few more questions as to what he was doing maybe this wouldn't have happened."_ she beat up on herself.

"Don't do that to yourself, mom. None of this was your fault, even if dad hadn't of done that, there was an army of other people that would have. They are all in custody now." I informed her, I really don't want her to know the details of this case, I'm not sure she would be able to handle it.

" _I guess. Well, I guess I should let you rest. I love you."_

"I love you too." I told her, hanging up and letting Mike take his phone back from me.

* * *

During all of this Hanna and Abby had left, and Tony, wearing a fresh pair of sweats I might add, Gibbs, and Hilary made their way in to see how I am doing. Really, guys? I just want to go back to sleep, even if I want to talk to Gibbs to see what all has happened in my absence.

Hilary went straight to Mike's side and whispered something in his ear, then looked at me. "I'm going to go take Mike to get something to eat." For a split second, Mike looked very panicked, "And we'll be back in a few hours." she added pointedly at Mike as she led him out of the room.

I smiled as I watched them leave. She is so good for him, and you can see the love radiating between them. The way that they move in sync, it's a rare kind of love that not everyone get's. I looked a Tony and smiled. I was blessed with that kind of love with my husband.

At this point, I'm barely staying awake, but I'm with it enough to see the looks of concern filling their faces. "What happened?" I asked, immediately forgetting my pain and my sleepiness. Is this not really over?

Gibbs sat down on the edge of my bed next to me. "Byron didn't survive surgery. The cancer was eating him alive. The doctors don't think that he would have survived more than another week. Fitz committed suicide in his hospital room, and Veronica Hastings has not stopped calling asking to speak to you, she refuses to speak to anyone else. We are continuing to review everything, we think that there is something else going on here. Something unrelated to you. We have reason to believe that they were involved in the death of Mona Vanderwall." he informed me on what's been going on in the last several hours while I've been out.

It took me a minute to be able to process everything that he just told me because of how drugged and tired I feel at the moment. "Do you think they planned her murder as well?" I questioned after I thought about everything. If they did plan her murder, then that would make me think even less of the Rosewood police department. Everything that was released was led to it being an accident, but we honestly never looked into the details of her death, we were just happy that she couldn't mess with us anymore.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, but you get some sleep right now. McGee and Abby are already working on it and I brought Tony his computer so he can work on it up here. In the meantime, you need to rest." he ordered as he stood up. He placed a ginger, fatherly kiss on my forehead and walked out the door.

When he was gone, I still fought sleep, and looked at Tony. "How bad are the damages?" I finally asked him. I didn't want to ask while everyone was still here, I'm afraid they would freak out. I know that Tony will be honest with me, we are always honest with each other, well, at least for the important things, things like this.

Tony leaned in close to me and took my good hand in both of his, just like he was when I first woke up. "The bullet went all of the way through your arm. We found it in the door frame. Bearing that in mind, there was an extensive amount of bone damage. This is only the first surgery, they are predicting that you will have to have another one in three to six weeks, then they will reevaluate everything from there. They don't like that they're having to operate on you while you're pregnant, but there really isn't much that anyone could have done to help that. You lost a lot of blood. They had to give you a transfusion. The baby is doing good. They want to have a constant monitor on our little guy though, after everything that you went through and how much blood you lost, that does affect his health. They want to keep you here for the next week for observations." he updated me on both my condition, and the condition of our child.

I smiled at my husband, "So sure that it's a boy, aren't you?" I joked with him with closed eyes and a groggy voice. I may be most of the way to sleep, but I did catch Tony saying "our little guy" and "him".

"Just a feeling. I would be happy with a girl too, but my money's on a boy. DiNozzo's always have their first born as a boy. It's been that way for as far back as I can remember." I heard him tell me right before I was dead to the world.

* * *

 **A/N I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My grandmother passed away so I took that time to be with my family. I hope to get on a more regular updating schedule from here on out!**

 **How did you like this chapter? Please leave me a review and let me know!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, there is more to come :)**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	10. Recovering

"I can't believe you are adopting a kid."

"I can't believe you were pregnant and had a miscarriage without telling us."

"Guys, I had only known I was pregnant for like three weeks when I had the miscarriage. We were planning on telling you when we were twelve weeks along, but we never got that fair."

"But why did Aria get to know and not us?"

"I don't know, I needed someone other than Caleb to talk to and she was the first person to come to mind. Now shush, I think she is starting to wake up."

This is the conversation that I woke up to. I slowly opened my eye and found Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all staring at me. Spencer is in a full suit with a black pencil skirt and a matching pinstripe jacket, typically something she would wear to work. Emily and Hanna surprisingly enough are in sweats. It's obvious that Em and Spencer dropped what they were doing work wise and came up here. Hanna, is looking for comfort, and something that she won't care if Ryder spits up on.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them as my mind started to wake up. Dang, if I had anything in my stomach, I would probably throw it up right now. I feel like total crap. Maybe I should just go back to sleep, that way I'm at least not thinking about the whole feeling like I was just shot because I was thing.

The three of them smiled at me, "You have no idea how worried we were. I can't believe that it was your dad all along, and anyone we ever suspected to be in on it, was. I am so glad you are okay." Spencer told me going way too fast. If I didn't know Spencer like the back of my hand, I would have had no idea what she was saying. She's definitely had her fair share of caffeine today. Okay, Spencer and Abby need to meet and share their love of caffeine together. Now that would be a friendship made in heaven.

Emily rubbed my leg, "I just can't believe that we didn't realize this sooner, especially with everything we knew about him." she informed me with a look of frustration and concern on her face.

I sighed. "Byron was sick and knew how to manipulate people into thinking that he was a good person. He was smart and used an army of people to cover his tracks. If it weren't for the fact that he knew that he was going to die, I'm sure that he would have continued to hide behind the army of people and let them take the fall for everything." I explained the workings of his twisted mind to them.

Hanna cocked her head to the side, "You keep calling him Byron. You haven't called him dad once since you found out that he was the person behind this." she observed. Dang, maybe she would make a good agent after all if she's caught that. No, she just knows me almost better than anyone.

I tried to shrug my shoulders but that sent shooting pain through my arm, so I went with a sigh. "He isn't deserving of the title father. I have men in my life that suite that role so much better. He didn't even come to my wedding you know. He claimed that I was throwing my life away to some playboy. He wasn't the one to walk me down the aisle. He never taught me how to protect myself, he never loved me." It had been a lot of drama with Byron when Tony and I made the announcement that we were getting married. When it came down to it, on my wedding day Gibbs walked me down the aisle. He is more of a father to me than the one who birthed me ever was.

They gave me respectful nods, "Are you going to go to his funeral?" Spencer questioned. She knew that it was a touchy question, but it was one that need to be asked.

This was a question that I really didn't know the answer to. My mind shot to Mike and the look of devastation that he had on his face when we were talking about Byron earlier. "I'll have to talk to Mike and Tony about that one. If Mike wants me there, then I'll be there. If he's indifferent... Well, I need to talk to Tony about it. Speaking of my brother, and my wonderful husband, where are they?" I questioned missing the reassuring presence of Tony by my side, I also want to get the subject off of the funeral. Who is going to plan it? His parents are dead, his brother is dead, yeah mom was his emergency contact, but they were separated. I know that I can't be the one to do it. Hopefully mom still cares about him enough to plan a simple burial.

Hanna smiled at me, "Tony is with Tim. Mike and Hilary are in the gift shop. They should all be back here soon." she reassured me as she checked her phone, "I left Ryder with Abby. I should probably check on him." she added as she stepped out of the room.

Emily and Spencer both gave me confused looks, "So why did you let Hanna come and not us?" Emily asked. There isn't any resentment in her voice, just confusion. Do they really not understand why I needed Hanna and Hanna alone this week?

I unconsciously started to rub my stomach, "I was there for Hanna when she had her miscarriage. I flew down there and spent a week with them, taking care of things, helping them morn, and I helped Hanna come to terms with the death of her baby. When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. I knew that the only person that would really understand and be able to help me was her. It turned out to be good to, because Ryder is going to get a great set of parents." I explained, smiling in the direction Hanna had left. She's a good mom. I am so happy for her getting a second chance at motherhood.

Tony walked back in with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a stressed look on his face. "Hey, babe. How're you feeling?" he asked me as he planted a peck on my lips and sat down next to me.

I groaned in response. "I feel like I was just shot. I feel like if I had anything in my stomach that I would throw up." I complained. I feel like I have complaining rights after everything I've been through and the fact that I can play the hormonal pregnant woman card now. Besides that, Tony is the biggest baby ever when he gets sick. He has his annual sinus infection every spring and he acts like he's dying. Although I'm sure he's just remembering what it was like when he had the plague.

He squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do to make it all better." he told me. His voice is filled with a mixture of love, concern, stress, and pain. I can see in his eyes that he hates seeing me here in this position, and he is concerned for both me and our baby. I can see the pain that it give him to see me in pain, and the stress that the entire week has caused.

I smiled at him, I wish I could curl up in his lap right about now, "Just stay here with me." I requested. His mere presence makes everything better. This past week had been trying on both of us, but it has just made our love for each other stronger. He is my rock.

Tony flashed his charming smile that I love so much, "Always." he promised.

Hanna walked back in, "I'm going to go get Ryder from Abby. Do you guys want to come meet your nephew?" Hanna asked them so I can have a little bit of alone time with my husband.

Both Spencer and Emily shot up with excitement, "Yes! We'll be back in a little while, Ar. Love you!" they told me as they were out the door. Yeah, I know where I am in all of this, below the baby that's where. As it should be though, I would definitely like some time with my man, we haven't gotten too much of that in the past week.

Much to my displeasure a nurse walked in as they left to check my vitals along with the baby's. "I'm going to bring you some soup and some water. I know that you probably aren't feeling up to much, but you've got to keep that baby fed." she told me as the wrote something down on my clipboard.

My stomach did a backflip. I'm not so sure about the food right now, but I didn't say anything, she's right. The baby has to eat. When she walks out I look at Tony with displeasure, "I'm not sure if my stomach is up to eating right now. I know that the baby needs to eat, I just don't think that _I_ need to eat." I complained some more as I clutched my upset stomach with my good arm.

He gave a half hearted laugh, "Well you and the baby are kind of a packaged deal right now, babe. You have to eat for the baby to eat. It'll be okay, I promise. Even if you get sick, I'll be here with you through it all." he reassured me as the nurse walked back in with the food.

She smiled at me as she got the table set up in front of me with my water and broth. She handed Tony a bucket, I groaned. "Small sips, okay? Take your time. You've got a bucket just in case." she instructed me as she walked back out leaving me to try and eat.

I gave Tony a look saying I am not too sure about this, but I all the same use my good arm and take a sip of the water through the straw. The moisture felt good in my dry mouth and throat, but it made me feel sick to the stomach. This is not going to be easy. Three sips in my stomach couldn't take anymore and I lost the little I had eaten. "I hate this." I wined once my heaves subsided.

Tony picked up my spoon, "You've got to start somewhere. It'll help you get better." he encouraged as he put the spoon in my mouth. He's right. I'm sure once I can get my stomach to the point where it isn't so upset, eating will help me feel better. I'm ready to feel better and get back to work.

It didn't feel the greatest, but I finished my soup without getting sick again. "So it's just occurred to me, that yes, I know that the baby is just fine, but I don't know anything about him. How far along am I?" I asked so I could get my mind off of the pain in my arm.

He smiled at me, "You're around eight weeks. That explains why you got sick the other day, it was mourning sickness." he informed me with a proud smile on his face. He is excited about this baby. I can see it in face. We hadn't really talked about children before. We've just been happy with each other. I'm glad that he's excited, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't.

I didn't get a chance to respond before Ducky walked in, "Hello, my dear. You look like you're doing pretty well considering all of the trauma your body's gone through in the last couple of days." he greeted me as he stood at the foot of my bed and took a look at my chart.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I think I'm doing pretty good. Don't think I'll go lift weights anytime soon though." I joked as I rubbed my cast. There has yet to be any signatures on it, I really need to change that.

Ducky took a seat in one of the chairs, "So if all goes well you'll be here for about six more days so they can keep an eye on you and the baby. Then they'll let you go home, but you have to rest. No coming into work. You'll need to rest for another week and they'll have an appointment to see how you're doing, and if you're doing alright, you can have you next surgery. When you have recovered from that you should be able to come back to work if all goes well." he gave me the run down of the next few months of my life.

I sighed, "Yeah, I heard that it's going to take another surgery to get my arm better." I commented with a scowl. I don't like that I'm not going to be able to just bounce back from this.

He nodded his head, "You'll most likely be just fine by the time your baby is born." he eased my fears. I don't want the baby coming before I'm at least mostly healed.

Mike interrupted my thoughts when he walked in, "I got a rainbow set of sharpies, you're welcome!" he announced with excitement as he walked over to me threw the box into my lap and came at me with a blue marker.

I squealed, almost as excited as he is about this, "No profanity!" I told him as I adjusted my arm so he good get a good angle on my cast.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he said as he started writing, deep in concentration.

Hilary is standing in the doorway, "Should I be scared about what he's writing?" I asked her. There is no telling what my dear little brother is going to write if it isn't just his name that he's putting on there.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking awfully curious herself about what Mike is writing. "I would tell you if I knew, but he won't tell me." she said in an apologetic voice. She walked in a little farther so she could get a better look at what he is writing.

Mike stood up with a smile on his face once he finished writing. I saw all of the faces in the room smile. I looked down at my arm, " _You're my hero, I love you big sis. - Mike"_ I read. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I reached my good arm up and reached for a hug. "I love you too, Mike." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "You are. I was wanting to talk to you about the funeral. Mom is back home working on it as we speak. I was wondering if you would be up to the trip over there next week to be there with me." he requested with a little bit of an apprehensive voice.

I smiled at him, "Of course Mike. I'll always be there for you and mom. When she she planning the funeral for?" I asked, a little apprehensive about this myself, but I know that this is something that really needs to be done. I'm not going for me, I really don't want to attend the funeral, but I need to be there for my family, so that is what I'm going to do.

"Next Friday, you get out this Friday, so that will give you a little bit of time to rest and take your time getting up there. Hil and I are going to leave this Friday after you're released to help mom get everything ready." He informed me.

Tony nodded his head, "Well we'll probably stay at home over the weekend, then catch a plane there on Monday so she can have some time to rest before everyone starts heading in for the funeral." he agreed. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about going yet, but I'm glad that he is being understanding about the situation.

Hilary took her place at Mike's side, "If you want you can stay at my apartment, when I'm not at school or work I'll be helping out with everything, so you'll pretty much have the place to yourselves." she offered. I haven't really gotten to much of a chance to know Hilary very well, but I can see how sweet she is and how loving her heart is. I am overjoyed for Mike to be getting to marry this girl. I am really looking forward to getting to know her and welcome her into our crazy family.

I nodded my head, "That would be great, thank you. I really didn't want to stay at the house, I know that people will be swarming the place." I accepted her invitation with relief. I was seriously considering calling Mrs. Marin and asking if we could stay with her for the week.

* * *

 **A/N Both Aria and the baby are okay! There is still a road to recovery, but she is in the clear.**

 **So let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and this story so far in the reviews!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	11. Adjusting

The rest of the week went well I think. The girls, Mike and Hilary have been keeping me company. Tony has been here by six every evening and spends the night with me. In the evenings while I'm getting some hubby time, the rest of them go to my house and has been getting everything cleaned up for us so we don't have to worry about it when I get released to go home. Hanna has been getting used to being a mom. She's been bringing Ryder up to the hospital with her and we've all enjoyed taking our places as his aunts and in Mike's case, uncle. We might not be blood, but we are family. The girls and I have a bond that I think is closer than sisters, and Mike and Hilary have started to become a part of that bond over the last week.

McGee got released from the hospital and went straight back to work, no surprise there. He worked from his hospital bed, doing everything from his laptop with he was still at the hospital. He was a sneaky little bastard about it too, every time a nurse walked in he would switch it to a video game so that they wouldn't know that he was working. The team got everything finished up in the case, and confirmed that Byron and his little army were behind Mona's death as well. I can't say that I'm surprised with everything that we have learned about all of them in the past week.

Today is the day that I am being released from the hospital. I think that I am doing great considering everything that my body went through, especially since I'm carrying a baby inside me. I've been getting up and around with ease. I still can't change my clothes on my own, and going to the bathroom is interesting. When Tony is here he helps me, and when he isn't I manage to make due on my own. My arm still hurts, and because I'm pregnant I can't really have the good painkillers, but it isn't too bad.

Mike and Hilary are leaving to go back home today, I'm not too broken up about it though, because I know that I'll see them in a couple of day's. Hanna, Caleb, and Ryder will be coming with us back to Rosewood with us so, one, Hanna can be there for me, and two, so that she can introduce her mom to her new grand baby. Spencer and Emily would come, but they both have to get back to work now that they've been gone for a week without a moment's notice.

* * *

Tony, Hanna, Ryder, and I just got settled into the living room at home. It feels like it's been forever since I've been here and it's nice to be home. "So how are you adjusting to having a little one?" I asked Hanna who is curled up in the recliner with Ryder on her chest. It looks so natural, you can see the maternal bond between them, it's beautiful. I can only hope that I'm that way when Tony and I have our baby in a few months.

She nodded her head, "I'm doing great. I can't believe how much I love him. I can't wait for Caleb to get here in the morning so he can meet our son. He'll be wrapped around Ryder's little finger at first sight." she informed me, then placed a kiss on her sleeping sons head. I placed a hand over my abdomen with a smile. This is so exciting.

I got up and sat on the armrest of Hanna's chair and stared at Ryder's tiny, beautiful face. "I can't believe how much has changed in the span of two weeks. The ghosts that have been haunting us since high school have been put to rest, I'm pregnant, you're a mom, both McGee and I were shot, and Byron, Ezra, and Paige are dead." I listed out as I watched Tony emerge from the bedroom with a movie in his hand. One thing that hasn't changed, both mine, and my husband's love for movies.

He had a smile on his face as he put the movie in the DVD player. "It's your first night home, we should watch your favorite movie." he stated as he sat down on the loveseat. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ came on the screen. I feel like this movie is fitting, the family goes through a lot of changes in a small period of time, but they stick together.

Hanna looked up at me still staring at her little boy, "You want to hold him for a little bit?" she asked me with her own warm, motherly, knowing smile on her face. She knows that I am still wrapping my brain around the fact that I'm going to have a baby of my own in a matter of months.

I nodded my head and moved back over next to Tony so that I wouldn't have to carry him with only one arm. I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. Hanna got up and rested Ryder against my chest, then excused herself to go change into her PJ's. I supported him with my good arm and supported my right side on Tony. I could feel his lips brush the top of my head, "You're going to be a great mom, you're such a natural with Ryder. Oh, and I hear sex while pregnant is the best." he whispered into my ear with a sexy voice.

I smiled at him, I could feel blood rush to my cheeks, does he really have to turn me on right now? While I'm holding the baby? "Want to put that to the test tonight?" I asked. This was something that we made sure that we could do before we left the hospital, and thankfully the doctor gave us the okay as long as we were careful of my arm. Tony and I have had a very active sex life since we got married. Even though I haven't felt the greatest this past week we have really missed each other.

Before we got married we didn't really have sex. We talked about it and decided that we were going to do our relationship the right way and save that for marriage. We did do other things for each other though. He would finger me, I would give him a hand job... It was a lot of fun and when we did get married that made the sex even better. This is what the past week has been like. I had Tony get into the bed with me under the blanket and we would take turns pleasuring each other, only for long enough to come so that we wouldn't get caught. It was fairly late at night to boot, so no one was likely to walk in anyway other then the nurse making her rounds.

Hanna came back in her pink flannel jammies and took Ryder back so she could feed him before she really put him down for the night. We finished the movie and we all went to bed. I was silently thankful that Hanna is in the downstairs guest room and we are upstairs so that we won't have to worry so much about being quiet.

* * *

The next morning was a heartwarming one to say the least. Tony went and picked Caleb up at the airport while Hanna got Ryder ready, and I lounged on the sofa and smiled at her playing with him. When Caleb got there you could see the love in his eyes as he embraced Hanna and got a first glimpse at his son. When he held Ryder for the first time it was like he was on cloud 9. He was the happiest man in the world. Ryder seemed to take to Caleb wonderfully as well, he hasn't really liked any other man, but his demeanor was saying that he was waiting for his daddy to get there and he is happy now that he is.

We are just sitting down to lunch. We called in for take out so that we wouldn't have to leave or cook. "Aria, you are looking great considering what you just went though. How're you feeling?" Caleb asked. He is still holding Ryder, he is the happiest that I think I have ever seen him.

I rubbed my cast, "I think I'm doing pretty good. I can't have really much pain medication because of the baby, so the pain is pretty draining. I'm just so lucky that my arm was the only thing that was harmed." I informed him as I moved my hand from my cast to my abdomen.

He nodded his head, and for the first time since he got here I saw a look of concern cross his face. "So Hanna wouldn't tell me too much, what happened?" he asked wanting to know some of the details. I think that he has the right to know, I mean if I hadn't of had the gut feeling that something was going to happen Hanna and Ryder would have been caught up in the middle of all of that.

I couldn't help but look in the direction of the doorway where all of that happened. "Byron was behind everything, the murders, a lot of the harassment. He has always been a little crazy, then when he got cancer he wanted to speed everything he had planned for me up. His intentions were to kill me last week." I told him, long story short.

Tony rubbed my shoulder, "My girl is too tough for him though. I think that in his haste to get everything over with he forgot about all the the training and experience that she's had for situations just like that." he said proudly as he got up and got an ice pack to wrap over the cast. It doesn't help as much as I would like it to, but it does help some so I am by no means going to complain.

Hearing this made me think about past cases that we have done together, and I couldn't help but smile. "Remember last year when I was held at gunpoint in that meat locker? He didn't think that I would throw a punch like that." I reminisced. Tony was right behind me, just like he always is, watching my 6, and I had faith in him to know that he wouldn't let me get shot.

Hanna's eyes widened, "I really don't want to hear what happens on a daily basis for your job, do I? I thought all of this has been really crazy." she said, a little shaken up about the fact that I've been able to talk about Byron shooting me, and other times that I have been put at gunpoint with ease. Yeah, back in high school that would have scared the living daylights out of me, but I'm not that girl anymore.

Caleb laughed and patted his wife's knee, "Hanna you can't even watch CSI. They're doing all of that for real. Just let that sink in." he put things in a little bit of perspective for her. I've been proud of Hanna though this, because out of the four of she she is the most squeamish of my job. In the end she rose to the occasion and is helping me through a hard time. I really don't know how this would have all turned out if Hanna hadn't been there for me.

Her face got a little pale, "Please keep that part of your day to yourselves around me. I might just start holding Aria hostage at home if I hear too much. Although she isn't going anywhere until it's time to leave on Monday. You might be doing great, but you've got to think about that baby." she reminded me as she stroked Ryder's head.

I smiled at her concern, "Well you won't have to worry about that, I can keep a secret, very easily at that, and I'll be taking six to ten weeks off when he is born." I reassured her. I can't believe how long it's going to be before I get to go back in the field. I'm pretty sure that I am going to go crazy.

Tony's eyes widened, I don't think that he had really thought about how long I'm going to have to be gone for. "I don't know how I feel about the fact that you aren't going to be watching my back for that long." he said after a moment of really thinking about what I just said. I don't like that I'm not going to be watching his back either. I think that I'm going to have to have a talk with McGee about keeping my man safe.

I leaned over and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips, "I don't like it either. That means that you're just going to have to be that much more careful." I told him as I went back to eating my lunch.

The next two days went well and were fairly uneventful. Hanna and Caleb spent their time adjusting to being parents, and Tony and I enjoyed a few restful moments with each other as we talked about everything that is going to happen in these next few months. The team made their way by on Sunday with dinner to catch up with us before we leave.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave a review!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter - they will be heading to Rosewood for the funeral.**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	12. Crazy

We just landed in Rosewood where my mother and Hanna's mother are supposed to pick us up. Tony and I have talked about it and we have ultimately decided that we are going to wait to tell mom about the baby. Right now is a time for her to mourn. Even though they were divorced, over the last few years they had grown together again. They had even moved back in together. This week is going to be our week to help mom with anything that she needs and be there for her in her time of mourning.

There is no denying that after that long flight I am tired and could go for some coffee, so I think the first thing that we need to do once we've retrieved our luggage is go to the Brew and get a coffee to go. I'm sure that there will be people to see and things that we need to do.

"Aria! Tony!" I heard my mother call after us. Hanna and Caleb have already left with Ashley, so it's just me, Tony, and my mother. I am so thankful that mom loves Tony. This would be a very stressful week if she didn't, it'll already be a stressful enough week as it is.

I smiled as she caught my view. Tony and I took our time in walking her direction, but she ran to us. She stopped just short of on top of me so I wrapped my good arm around her. "It's good to see you mom. I've missed you." I truthfully greeted her. I have missed my mom, even if I'm happier doing things on my own now that I'm a grown woman.

She wrapped both of her arms tightly around me, I can feel her body trembling. "I've missed you too, Aria. It's been a long week, but I'm sure that you can relate, you were in the hospital. How's the arm feeling? Do the painkillers make you feel sleepy?" she started the twenty questions game. This ought to be fun when I'm trying to keep the baby a secret.

I shook my head, "I decided that I didn't want to use the painkillers unless I just have to have them. I don't like to have a foggy mind. Especially with everything that has happened over the past week, I need to be able to think. Luckily, I have a high threshold of pain tolerance." I replied, keeping Gibbs rule in being specific when you lie in mind. I gave details as to why I didn't want the drugs entering my body.

Mom looked at me in bewilderment, "Well what are you doing for the pain then? You must be miserable right now. I do admit that you are looking great though." she questioned as she quickly hugged Tony and ushered the two of us to her car.

That's an easy one, "I try not to think about it. I keep ice on it a lot, I've been resting a lot, taking two to three naps a day. Speaking of which, can we stop by the brew so I can get a coffee. I'm usually on my third cup by now." I explained as I got into the passenger seat of her car.

Tony laughed, "She isn't kidding either. I have to cut her off at her fifth cup every morning." he tattle tailed me out to my mother about my coffee habits.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm not that bad. Unless we're in the middle of a case I cut myself off at five, you don't have to. Abby is worse though and you know it. How many Caf-Pow's does she have a day? Eight? Nine?" I retorted. I'm fairly certain that Abby only sleeps an hour a night at most. I'm honestly not quite sure how she functions to be perfectly honest with you.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure that is just on the day's after she has a concert... Or while we're working on a case. The rest of the time I'm pretty sure she cuts herself off at five. How she ever sleeps is beyond me." he defended our little caffeine obsessed goth.

Mom looked at us confused, "What on earth is Caf-Pow?" she questioned having never heard of that before.

"Caf-Pow is pretty much pure caffeine with flavoring. McGee drank an unknown number of them, more than six last week and he was wired for sound. I had him run to go get me something that was a few miles away, and he literally ran. He worked at top speed for a little while after that then he completely crashed for the rest of the day. I have to admit it was hilarious." I explained to her giving her an example of how much caffeine is really in that stuff.

Her eyes widened, "That sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen." she replied as she pulled into the Brew's parking lot. She isn't wrong, I'm sure that it is only a matter of time if he makes a habit out of that.

I quickly got out of the car and walked into the Brew only to be greeted by Simone, the girl who babysat me when I was a little kid. Before I knew what was happening she had me in a hug, "I am so sorry for your loss, Aria. Byron was a great man." she attempted to comfort me. Okay, did she not get the memo that he was behind the murders of Rosewood, and tried to kill me? I'm thinking not.

This caught me off guard so I took a couple of steps back as soon as she let go of me. "I can't say that it was that much of a loss. He killed many people and tried to kill me." I replied, I don't think my tone was bitter, just that I don't think that I will ever miss him.

"Aria!" mom scolded me as she stepped beside me. "Don't talk that way about your father! He was a wonderful man that died much too soon." she went on. Okay, this is strange. She's talking to me like he was actually a good man, and like I'm a teenager again.

I let myself lean into Tony's embrace. "Excuse me, but I didn't say anything false. What are you telling people mom? Byron was a very sick man who took many lives away from this world and tried to take mine. Why do you think I have this mom?" I pointed at my cast, "Byron shot me that's why, he would have killed me too if I weren't trained to know what to do in those kinds of situations." I defended myself. What on earth is going on? Why is mom defending him?

Simone's face turned bright red, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I heard that Byron passed away and I knew that he had cancer..." she said taking a step back trying to put a little bit of distance between me and my mother.

I shook my head, "No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. I just didn't know that my mother was telling everyone that it was the cancer that killed him." I replied getting a little angry at my mom. I knew that there wasn't something quite right about all of this, but she seems to be in denial.

Mom looked at me in horror, "Wait, you killed your father? Mike told me that there was a fight and he got shot and didn't make it through surgery." she asked. Okay, I think it's time we get her into some counseling. She is accusing me of a murder that I didn't commit.

Tony let go of my and stood in between us, protecting me from her. "Ella. Byron got into our house, he had a bomb strapped to his back and a gun. He was about to shoot her so she shot him in the shoulder and went for the bomb so it wouldn't go off. He shot her in the process. The bullet went straight through her arm. We got there and both Aria and Byron were taking straight to the hospital for surgery. He didn't make it. He only had a couple of weeks left to live anyway, it's not like this is a big deal." he rehashed the events of Byron's death to mom because she obviously didn't know what happened.

She crossed her arms, "Where would he get either of those things?" she asked looking at Tony like the story he just told was completely fiction.

As soon as she said this I pulled out my phone and called Mike. " _Hey, Ar. We're at Hil's apartment whenever you're ready."_ he greeted me.

"Why didn't you tell me mom's gone crazy?" I hissed at him.

" _What do you mean?"_

"I mean she doesn't seen to realize that Byron committed all of the murders and tried to kill me. You need to get over to the Brew, like ten minutes ago." I ordered. I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm supposed to be resting, mom putting this stress on me is not good for me or the baby.

" _I'll be there as soon as I can."_

During my short conversation with Mike mom started to have a total break down. Tony and Simone led her to a chair and sat her down. I can't deal with this. I walked to the counter, "I need a milk chocolate cappuccino with whipped cream and topped with chocolate dressing." I don't care how much sugar is packed into that, I need it.

The kids working the counter nodded his head and rushed to make it for me. Mom's scene has got the attention of everyone in there, and I'm not sure if they are scared of me or feel bad for me. Maybe a little bit of both. I watched and Tony lift mom's arms over her head, she's starting to hyperventilate. I could see a blue hue to her lips. Okay, this isn't good. "I'll call an ambulance." I offered as I pulled my phone back out.

The next few minutes were a little crazy to say the least. Mike and Hilary got there at the same time as the ambulance did, so he went with her. She got herself too worked up and on top of hyperventilating, she started choking on her saliva and threw up. I've never seen my mom like this before, his death is really taking a toll on her. I knew that she would be mourning, but I didn't think that it would be like this.

When they left I couldn't help but to collapse into a chair with my drink, which I'm not sure I'll be able to stomach at this point. Tony and Hilary sat on either side of me and blocked me off from every one, mom's scene really drew up a crowd. "You okay?" Tony questioned as he protectively wrapped his arm around me.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine. I just didn't think that she would react that way. I hope that she is alright, she wasn't looking the greatest." I told him as I took a sip of my drink and offered the cup to him, I bet he'll like this better than my usual order.

Hilary sighed, "So do you want to go up to the hospital, or to my apartment, or to wherever Hanna is?" she asked, I think she wants to get to Mike, I can see it on her face but she knows that he is where he needs to be, and she is where she needs to be.

I looked at the time, it's four. I don't want to take a nap at this point, and I don't want to take Hanna out of babyland quite yet. "I guess we should probably head up to the hospital. Hopefully they can get her settled down and ready to go home fairly quickly." I said as I took my drink back from Tony and finished it off. My stomach doesn't feel the greatest from all of the sugar, but it was worth it.

* * *

We got up and left for the hospital, where we sat in the waiting room until Mike could come out and give us an update on her condition. I took this chance to call Abby and let her know everything that has happened since we were picked up.

" _Oh my god, that's crazy. I thought that they were separated?"_ she replied once I told her what just happened.

"They were, but they were living together again. I think they were trying to work things out now that both Mike and I are all grown up." I informed her.

" _I just brought up her medical history, it doesn't look like she's been doing the greatest this past year either. She's been hospitalized three times this year for anxiety, and she's got the early signs of dementia. It's not common for someone of her age to get it, but it isn't unheard of. That could explain her behavior."_ Abby informed me.

Why didn't anyone tell me? I looked at Hilary, "Did you know that she's been in the hospital three times this year?" I asked her. Mom tends to keep things such as that to herself, so I'm not surprised that I didn't know about it.

Hilary shook her head, "No, but I know that she's been sick a lot this year, but I didn't think that it was anything to worry about." she replied starting to get a little bit more concerned for her soon to be mother in law.

Tony's mouth formed a hard line, he's thinking what I'm thinking. Now that Byron is gone she is going to go downhill, and fast. "Abby, is McGee there?" he questioned. I'm sure that he wants McGee to hack into the system here and get a faster and more accurate update on how mom is doing.

" _Right here, Tony. What me to see what's going on?"_ he asked, there is a bromance for you. McGee knows Tony like the back of his hand, I swear. It's adorable and I love it.

"Please and thank you. How's the shoulder holding up today?" he asked knowing fully well that McGee can multitask and Abby is probably helping him with it.

" _Let's just say he is feeling no pain. He is on some pretty strong meds."_ Abby answered for him so he could keep focused at the task at hand.

I sighed, he should consider himself lucky, I wish that I didn't have to be feeling any pain. "Yeah, rub it in. McGee gets to be all high on pain meds, and I'm get to deal with the pain." I complained as I started to rub my arm again. It really does hurt, and I really do wish that I could take something for it.

" _Yeah, well, perks of lacking the ability to be pregnant. Okay, since she's been admitted she has had some test run, that pretty much say the dementia has gotten much worse, they are probably sedating her as we speak, they can't get her to calm down."_ McGee updated us on my mother's condition.

As if right on cue Mike walked out so that he can talk to us about mom, "Mike just came back out, I'll call you back in a little while." I promised Abby and McGee and accordingly hung up my phone so that we can have a private conversation.

Mike took a seat next to Hilary and put his arm around her. "Well, with everything that has happened in the past week, she has pretty much gone off the deep end. They are going to move her to Radley for the time being. They'll release her for long enough for the funeral though. Luckily, everything has been planned, we just have to put up with everyone who thought that he was a great man." he updated us on the matter.

Radley? That place was a hell hole when Mona was there, and unless they've made some major changes to it, it must be ten times worse now. I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with that. I think I want to take a look at this place before I agree to let her go there. "No. I don't think so. I've been inside there Mike, it is not a good place. I don't want mom to stay there." I said standing up. Between the pain that I am in, and everything that is happening right now, tears are forming in my eyes.

He shook his head, "They redid the entire place last year, it was all over the news. It's nothing like what it was like when you lived here... Now, when did you go to Radley? I know that I was pretty out of it when we were in high school, but I'd think I'd remember you getting put there." he said with both confusion and interest in his face.

I shot him a look, but then smiled. "I wasn't put there. Hanna and I broke in when Mona was there. We wanted answers, and that was the way to get them." I stated with a hushed tone, that isn't exactly something that I want to be common knowledge.

Tony boomed with laughter at me, "That sure hasn't changed! You're will to do just about anything to get the answers we need in a case. Remember back in May when you pretended to be a gymnast to get that coach to open up." he looked over to my brother, "She just up and threw a roundoff-back-handspring-back-tuck without even batting an eye." he bragged about my tumbling abilities.

This made Mike laugh, "You do know that mom had her in gymnastics from ages 5 to 10, then she took a tumbling class while we were in Iceland. It wasn't exactly new to her." Mike threw down my tumbling accomplishment.

I threw my good arm up in the air, "Hey, I might have taken the classes, but I hadn't even tried to do any sort of tumbling in years. Those skills don't stay with you forever. I was terrified, but at least I got the information that I wanted to know, that part was easy." I defended myself. I feel like I did a hell of a good job considering that I hadn't done a tumbling pass in years.

Hilary rolled her eyes at our brother-sister banter. "So what happens now? Do we need to stay for a while, or can we go home?" she asked getting back to the topic of interest.

He sighed, back to reality. "Let's go back to the house. We're going to have to get it presentable for everyone. It won't take long for the town to find out about mom's little show earlier, or the fact that she's been admitted into the hospital. We're all going to be held under a microscope." he said as he stood up and took Hilary's hand.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, you guys can clean, and I'll go hang out with Hanna. I want to see Mrs. Marin anyway." I informed them as we started to make our way to the car.

* * *

When I got to the Marin residence I told Hanna what happened since we've seen each other last. "Hey, mom. Has Mrs. Montgomery been acting strange lately?" she asked as we walked back into the kitchen where Ashley was sitting with her new grand-baby.

She looked up and shrugged, "Kind of, but you know when it became common knowledge that Byron had cancer they both started acting differently." she commented, not thinking too much about the question.

I sat down at the table next to her, "Did you know that she's been in the hospital three times this year?" I started digging, the thing that I do best. I just have to remember that this isn't a murder investigation, and I am not in the interrogation room right now.

She shook her head, "I only know of one time. They had to call an ambulance to the house, I saw Ella on the stretcher. I never got a chance to ask what was going on though. Why?" she asked, not sure about the types of questions that Hanna and I are throwing her way.

I sighed, "She's in the hospital. I didn't know that she was having any type of health problems until I came here today. She made quite the scene in the middle of the Brew this morning." I informed her giving her some valid reasoning for the pointed questions.

She looked concerned, "What happened?" she asked as she passed Ryder to Caleb who happily took his son. She got up and made herself a glass of water.

Hanna filled her in for me. The pain in my arm is starting to drain the little energy I have left even though it isn't anywhere time to be thinking about retiring for the night. Hanna wrapped her arm around me, "And to think you came in early so that you could rest. Are you still going to be staying at Hilary's?" she asked after she finished filled her mother and Caleb in on my afternoon.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. At the rate that things are going we'll probably just stay at the house. Hopefully I'll be able to avoid everyone. I'm beginning to think that I should have waited until Thursday to come out." Today has put a lot of stress on me that I really can't afford to have.

Caleb gave me a sympathetic look, "But since you came out today, you were able to go ahead and get your mom taken care of. If you hadn't come today you would have had to have taken care of that at the same time of the funeral. That would have been a disaster." he reassured my decision to go ahead and come on up.

Ashley nodded her head, "He's right, Aria. You can hide out here if you need to though. We're always happy to have you. I miss having you guys in the house whispering in Hanna's bedroom. It's been kind of strange living in an empty house these last several years." she admitted.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter so far!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	13. Funeral

A little while later Tony came by to let me know that they were going out to dinner so that I could join them. I did, but I really wasn't able to eat. Between my pain and nausea eating was just out of the question, but cornering Mike about mom was not. He didn't really talk to either of our parents all that often anymore, so he really didn't know that there was something going on. The only time in the last few months that he'd talked to either of them was to ask for the money to buy Hilary's engagement ring, and even then he was only with them for dinner.

Tony and I retired back at the house, while Mike and Hilary went back to her place so that they could have some alone time for a little while. With everything that's been going on that's something that we've all found hard to come by. As much as I absolutely love spending time with my little brother and getting to know his soon-to-be bride, I am exhausted. There is nothing that I would love more at the moment than to curl up in bed and go to sleep.

Just as Tony started to take off my shoes off of me to get ready for bed, Tony's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and immediately answered. "Hey, boss." he answered. After a few pleasantly animated facial expressions, he nodded his head. "Okay. We'll be there in about ten minutes." he stated and then hung up the phone. He looked at me with a big smile on his face, "You'll never guess who is at the airport waiting for us." he told me as he put the one shoe that he'd already taken off of me back onto my foot.

My eyes widened, "Gibbs is here?" I questioned, just a little bit surprised that he came. I am very excited that my second family to be here, but couldn't they have waited until morning? I feel as if I am falling asleep as we are talking. It is so strange to get so tired so quickly. I used to be able to work all day and staying up most of the night on a case with little problems. Too bad I have to drastically cut back on caffeine.

"Not only Gibbs, but the whole team. Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, they all came. I'm going to text your brother to help us come get them." he informed me as he helped my back up out of my bed in my old bedroom and led me in the direction of the stairs so that we can go get them.

Tony got into my mom's car and we sped to the airport. The combination of all of the emotions, how tired I am, and the pain I'm feeling made a fountain of tears come from my eyes when I saw them waiting for us. I got out of the car and I found myself immediately in Gibbs' embrace. Our family is here for us. Just like it should be.

Gibbs held me for a few moments while I cried, then let me go to everyone else. "You didn't think that we would make you go through all of this without us, did you? We're a family, Aria." Abby told me as she threw her arms around me in one of her bone crushing hugs.

Normally, one of her hugs would be greatly welcomed, but right now, it just hurt. I liked the reassurance of it though. Before I had to tell her the hug was too tight, she seemed to remember my health status and let me go. "Thank you for coming, first day back and I'm already starting to feel the wrath of Rosewood again." I informed her as I led them to the car as I watched Mike pull up next to us.

Gibbs, Abby and Ducky got into the car with me and Tony and I. I gave Ducky some details about my mother, and he was very reluctant to say anything. "I'll come with you to visit her in the morning." he promised. Not really the answer that I was looking for, but one that I was happy enough with.

When we got home I was dead on my feet, so I went on upstairs so that I can start trying my best to get my clothes changed and ready for bed. Tony and Mike are figuring out where everyone else is going to stay. I think that it was decided that McGee and Abby would take Mike's old room, Gibbs would take my parents bedroom, Ducky would take the recliner in the living room, and Palmer the sofa.

Meanwhile, my attempts in trying to get my clothes changes were interesting, but Tony shortly came in to rescue me. I have yet to get used to the fact that I only have one useable arm at the moment. Once we were in my old bed, I sighed through my sleepiness. "It's going to be a long week." I mumbled before I dozed off. Tony might have given me a response, but I was too tired to hear.

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't so eventful, but definitely as busy. I don't know what I would have done if the team hadn't come up to help. I'm not sure how much of a help McGee was in getting things ready, but we all appreciated having him here with us.

It's Friday, and we are getting ready for the funeral. Mike and Hilary are taking care of mom for me, so at this point, all we have to do is show up at the church. I'm not sure how I want everything to play out. I'm not sure if I want to sit in the 'family pew'. Tony helped me get dressed, but now he is off picking up some breakfast for everyone. I'm standing in front of my mirror doing my makeup.

Gibbs knocked on the door and let himself in, "Hey, how ya doin'?" he asked me and he stood beside me, leaning against the wall.

I sighed, "I'm just ready to get this day over with and go home. Being back here has made me feel like I'm 16 and under the microscope of the town again. I hate it." I truthfully told him. There isn't any point in lying, everyone knows how I feel about being here.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I think we've noticed that. What about your dad? You're getting ready to go to his funeral." there was a comfort in his voice that told me that I could confide in him the truth about how I'm feeling. This is a little out of character for Gibbs to be talking this much since he is usually silently there for you, but he always knows what I need, even when I don't. This is why I consider him my father, and have since a couple of months after I started working for NCIS.

I put my eyeliner that I had heavily applied down and faced him, "The entire thought of it makes me sick. My dad and I never got along, even when I was a little kid. He did a lot of terrible things, but it's still kind of hard to believe that he's gone. Then, to make matters worse I'm happy that he's dead! What kind of person is happy over their father's death?" I asked. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I'm surprised that this is the first time that I've cried since I've been here, I've been so hormonal, then with the circumstances that I've been under... I have so many mixed emotions right now that I feel like I have whiplash.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around me, "It's not bad to be happy, Ar. He put you through hell, he had it coming to him. Honestly, you're a great person for doing all that you are. If it had been someone else, they wouldn't have come up here at all, let alone take care of the house and help clean out his things." he comforted me as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. He silently left, only for his presence to be replaced by Hanna's.

She had to repress laughter when she saw the makeup smeared all over my face from the tears. "Why don't you let me help you with that. We can make you look your best, show the town how much we've changed, then dance on that bastards grave." she suggested as she started to wipe the smears off of my face. Hanna has been with me though all of this, I'm not sure what I would do without my best friend.

I laughed, thinking back to when we were in highschool getting ready for Ian's funeral. "It'll make up for the fact that we didn't get to dance on Ian's grave. Do you have any idea how tempted I am to wear a party dress though? I don't want to upset mom though, she's going to Radley today after the funeral." I told her as I sat down on my bed and let her do my makeup for me.

She rubbed my knee, "She'll be okay. Caleb and I went to go check the place out yesterday, she'll be just fine there, and she's going to get the help that she needs. Then, we're all going to get to go home, you rest over the weekend, then everything can go to a new normal when we get back home! I'll be there for you to help you recover from your surgery." she cheered me up. I made me feel better that they got the chance to go over there and make sure that it would be a good place for my mother to stay.

Abby came in and sat next to me on the bed. She's dressed in the normal black getup, but it's a little more tamer than what she usually wears. "Hey, is there anything I can do?" she asked as she gave me a quick hug as she sat down next to me on my bed.

At this point I don't think there is much of anything that anyone could do, I just want today to be over with. I shook my head, "I don't think so. Wait, I take that back. There are going to be a lot of people that are going to want to corner me on what happened, I don't want to talk to any of them. This town is full of gossip, fakes, bitches, and wannabees." I added after I thought about it for a moment.

Both Hanna and Abby shook their heads, "We won't let anyone get to you. Besides, your mom told everyone that he died from the cancer, and left out the part where he killed all of those people. Although, word does travel fast. We'll keep our guard up." Hanna promised as she put the finishing touches on my makeup.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I'm wearing a strapless, skin tight, black dress. I feel like a hooker. "Maybe I should change. I kind of look like a hooker in this dress." I said looking my reflection up and down. I'm not sure if it is sure a good idea for me to be dressed like this for the funeral.

They rolled their eyes at me, "You look just fine. You are a strong, confident, grown up woman. We aren't in high school anymore, and we don't have to give a fuck what the town thinks anymore." Hanna comforted me as she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

Abby nodded her head, "Hanna is right. Now let's head on downstairs, I think I just heard Tony come in with breakfast. You need to feed that baby in there." she added as she pulled me in the direction of the door, patting my stomach in the process. If there is one thing that I know for sure about this baby, I know that he or she will be loved. There are so many people who love my child that I will never have to worry about there not being enough love.

Downstairs, the team, Hanna's family, Mike and Hilary, and Tony were all sitting at the rarely used dining room table waiting for me to get down so that we could eat and head down to the church. I sat down in between Tony and Mike. Mike put his arm around me, "How're you doing big sis?" he asked as we all dug into the doughnuts.

I nodded my head, "I'm doing okay. What about you little bro? Are you going to be okay getting mom on your own?" I asked in reply. I took my first few bites of my food, and it did not sit well in my that much has since I found out that I was pregnant. I like donuts, but I don't like all of that sugar so early in the morning. I'm used to eating fruit or yogurt with coffee for breakfast, not sugar filled bread.

Mike nodded his head, "I think I'm doing alright, considering. I don't think there will be any problem getting mom, I just hope that there isn't a scene at the church." he told me as he nearly swallowed his doughnut whole before going for the next one. I really do not understand how boys can put away food like that. I know that he stays active to put away that food, but I'm a fairly active person too, and I can't eat like that.

I took another small bite, but that was a mistake. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, and I made a mad dash to the closest restroom. Not too long after after I had my head buried in the toilet I felt Tony's hands hold my hair out of the way and rub my back. This morning sickness is not something that I particularly like. I have never liked being sick, and honestly it makes me nervous since Meredith drugged when I got the flu back in highschool.

When my heaves finally stopped I leaned back into Tony's chest, "Well that's one way to start that day. I don't think your baby liked breakfast this morning." I commented as I took a few moments to rest and catch my breath and enjoy a few moments in my husbands embrace.

He laughed, "Oh, so he's only my baby now? It takes two babe, and besides I think the not liking doughnuts part came from you. I've been eating them my whole life, maybe not for breakfast. In the couple of years that I was a cop in Baltimore I put away at least three every day." he joked with me as he ran his fingers through my hair and down my back to where he was rubbing my stomach.

I haven't gotten any bigger yet, but I have noticed that my stomach is really hard, and my boobs are really tender. Yesterday it got to the point where I said I was going to go take a nap solely so I didn't have to wear my bra. This is all starting to get real. I started reading What to Expect When You're Expecting over the last couple of weeks, and I have to say I'm a little terrified of all of the possible things to come.

"Yeah, well I wasn't sensitive to food until I got pregnant. I have to carry the kid inside of me for nine months, so I get to blame what I want on you. This is just the beginning, we're both in for a lot of changes in the next few months. Just wait until the mood swings and weight gain start." I warned him as he helped me get up off of the floor.

Tony's eyes got wide for a moment, then he took a deep breath and calmed back down, "But it'll be worth it when we get to hold the baby in our arms for the first time." he reassured me, but I think that he was more of talking to himself. I don't think I have the heart to break to him how the first few weeks are going to be with the baby. No sleep.

We made our way back out, Mike and Hilary have already left to go get mom so we loaded up and headed to the church. I was thankful when no one commented on the fact that I went running from the table at breakfast. My stomach still feels a little icky, but I'm okay with it, it could save me from social interaction with people that I don't want to talk to if I start feeling bad at the church again.

* * *

When we got to the church, we made sure that everything was set up the way that we needed. The minister walked over to me, "You're Byron's daughter, Aria, right?" he asked as he sat down in a pew next to me.

I nodded my head, "I guess you could say that, yeah." I replied. I knew that this is how people were going to talk to me, but I really don't like it. I don't want my name associated with his.

"Well, I am very sorry for your loss. Now I've spoken with both your mother and your brother and I got two very different stories of your father's passing. I don't want to say anything insensitive when I speak in front of everyone, so could you please clear that up for me?" he requested.

I nodded my head, "Sure. Um, he murdered a lot of people, he tried to kill me so I protected myself and my unborn child by shooting his shoulder. Because of the cancer he didn't make it through the surgery. I'm sorry for the confusion, my mother is very sick and hasn't been thinking straight. She's been in the hospital the last week and is only being released for the funeral. But if you would, what did my mother tell you?" I answered inwardly sighing at my mother.

The minister's eyes got really big when I told him that, I think he thought that Mike was trying to kid with him. "She said that the cancer finally got the better of him while he was visiting you in D.C.. I just won't go into any details of his death-" he was cut off.

It was McGee, he shoved his phone in front of my face. "The press got news of everything that happened with your dad. This was published this morning." he informed me. I took his phone and looked at the headline. _'Serial Killer Byron_ _Montgomery, Dead."_ I could feel the blood drain from my face. I was hoping that the funeral would be over with before this came out for the world to see. I just wanted to go through the motions of the funeral, with most everyone unsuspecting so that there wouldn't be too many people asking questions.

I stood up, feeling faint, and ran to the restroom. I don't think I can do this. I can't do this. I don't want to do this. My stomach is doing back flips. At this point I don't feel as if I'm going to be sick, I just don't want to make a scene in there. People are starting to trickle in, and I think I saw mom walk in as I ran in here. A scene at this point would not be good.

The door opened a few moments later. Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Hanna walked in. I am sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with tears pouring down my face. Tony sat down on one side of me, and Gibbs on the other and they put their arms around me and let my cry. Abby, Hanna, and McGee sat in front of me and rubbed on my legs. "I hated that bastard, he made my life a living hell, even if he hadn't killed all of them. Who puts their kid in the position to keep the affair he had with one of his students a secret? All of that shit that he put me through. But he was my dad, and I did love him in some weird way. There were a few good moments when he was trying to suck up to me to keep the secret. This is just... so messed up." I sobbed through all of my tears.

"I know. I know. Just let it out. Cry, morn, do whatever you need to. We are all here for you, and we always will be." Tony whispered in my ear. I let the sobs that I'd been suppressing since I found out he died. He might have been a pretty shitty dad, but he was my dad after all.

I nodded my head and let them help me up, "Okay. Let's get in there and get this over with." I finally said once I got myself under control. This is not the time that I had hoped that I would have a meltdown. I didn't really want to have this little scene, but I'd rather have it in the privacy of my home.

Surrounded by the people that I love and hold closest to me, I faced a church full of people. I took a seat next to my brother in the front row, with my team with me. I didn't pay too much attention to the service or my mother for that matter. Once the service was over I bolted unwilling to answer the towns pointed questions.

* * *

We went to the house and Tony and I went for a shower. Tony silently helped me strip my clothes and properly cover my cast. "I love you." I told him as he helped me into the shower to let the hot water soothe my aching muscles.

He wrapped his arms around my naked body and gave me a loving and passionate kiss. "I love you too. There isn't anything that could ever change that. Not now, not ever." he smiled as he playfully grabbed my ass, then protectively wrapped me in his arms.

We finished our shower and took our time getting dressed and ready to leave. Tony helped me into a black oversized shirt and a matching pair of capri sweats. Nice and comfortable is all I've been able to think about with clothing since I left the hospital. "I'm going to miss getting to wear sweats everyday when I eventually get to go back to work. They're so comfy." I commented as I sat down on the bed to watch Tony get dressed.

He smiled at me, putting sweats on himself. "With the exception of three days, that's about three weeks. By the time you come back to work you'll be dying to wear real clothes again. You love dressing up, don't try to lie to me." he comforted me as he started throwing our stray belongings in his suitcase so we can be ready to leave for the airport after we eat.

I know he's right. I love getting to dress up every morning, it's one of my many joy's in life. At the same time as loving to dress up, I also love the comfort of just putting on some sweats, not bothering with makeup and just hang out around the house. "We'll see. Before we know it I won't be able to fit in any of my clothes anymore. I'll have to go shopping and get some more. I'm so glad I'll have Hanna to help me with that. I hate going shopping on my own." I replied as I looked down at my abdomen. It won't be flat for too much longer, our baby is growing inside of me everyday.

Tony put the last of our things away and held out a hand for me to stand up, "You know I'll go shopping with you any time that you want to." he offered. Yeah, I know that he will come with me, when he does he tries to get me to buy clothes that have barely any material.

All I did in response was roll my eyes at him. I wrapped my arm around him and started to walk down stairs. By the time that we got downstairs the team had made us a late lunch before we left for the trip back home. As we sat around the table everyone was respectfully quiet. It drove me insane. "So my surgery isn't until Thursday, so I'll be able to go into work and catch up on everything before I'm out again. They said that my estimated recovery time that I need to stay home for is about two weeks after I stay the weekend at the hospital as a precaution. I don't think that's too bad." I finally broke the silence by talking about how much time I'm going to have to take off for my surgery.

Tony nodded his head, "That sounds like a plan. You've been taking resting pretty good this past week. It's hard to believe that it's been nearly a month since all of that went down." he replied as picked up both of our empty plates and walked in the direction of the kitchen to wash and put away.

Hanna smiled, "It really is. It doesn't feel like we've had Ryder for that long. He is such a blessing." she agreed as she kissed her son's forehead as she fed him a bottle. He's gotten bigger since we found him, we are literally watching him grow right before our eyes. It's crazy to think how big he'll be by the time I have my baby.

Abby nodded her head, "I can't wait to throw you a baby shower! I know that you've already had him for a little while, but every baby needs one! Then we'll have more time to plan Aria's!" she gushed with excitement about the thought of throwing us parties.

Hanna smiled, "A baby shower sounds wonderful, since we weren't really prepared for having him there are still so many things that I would like for him to have." she replied as she bent down to kiss the baby's forehead. When we were teenagers I never would have imagined Hanna as a mother, but it just looks so natural for her. Her miscarriage last year really devastated her, and now that she is finished grieving she is ready to take back her role as a mother.

Caleb rubbed his wife's leg. "Yes, but we need to find a house before we get too many things." he laughed as he reminded her that their room has only so much space.

I shook my head at Caleb, "No, if Ryder needs something, he needs to get it. There is plenty of room in our house for whatever he needs until you can find a place in D.C." I love Ryder so much, he is my nephew! I'm the fun aunt that makes sure that makes sure that he has everything that he needs or wants.

Abby excitedly nodded her head, "Yeah, he needs to have everything! When we get back home you should go get registered, then Aria and I can plan a perfect shower for you!" she said as she literally bounced in her seat. I'm almost scared as to what she is planning in that head of hers. I'll have to talk to McGee about that and get him to make sure that she isn't going overboard, for _either_ of the showers.

The boys cleaned up the table, and everything else that had been disturbed in the week that we've been taking up residence here, then we made our way to the airport. Hanna, Caleb, and Ryder are riding with Ashley to the airport, so that they could say their goodbyes.

* * *

 **A/N The funeral is over, but there is much more to come in this story! Please review and stay tuned for more!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	14. Home

On the plane I sat in between Tony and Hanna. I rested my head on my husband's shoulder and held my best friend's hand. "I'm glad that I have you guys. I don't know what I would have done without you." I informed them with a sigh. I wish that Spencer and Emily could have been here, they wanted to come, but after they dropped everything and left without notice when I was in the hospital they were unable to come. I don't think they liked the idea of coming back to Rosewood anyway. I know that they would have if they could have though.

Hanna squeezed my hand, "Hey, I'll always be there for you. Always have, always will. I love you, Ar." she reassured me as she leaned in closer to me. "There is nowhere that I would rather be than with my best friend." she added with a smile.

Tony gave my forehead a kiss, "It's all over, babe. Now we can look forward to having our baby. You're going to be an amazing mom." he told me as he moved his hand to where it was resting on top of my abdomen. I can feel the smile of excitement on his face.

I sighed, "But what about when the baby is born? I want to be able to go back to work. As much as I love our baby and what to spent time with him or her I also want to be able to work. I love my job." I stressed. There are still so many worries floating around in my head that I'm still freaking out about, well, everything. I've been through so much during this pregnancy that I am terrified that something will happen to this baby. Hanna had a miscarriage for no reason last year, I certainly have plenty of reasons.

Hanna rolled her eyes at me, "Please, Aria. I'm here to stay. My modeling jobs are only during nights and weekends. If I can't take care of the kids, then I'm sure that Caleb will. You have nothing to worry about with child care. Besides, you live less than twenty minutes away from your office, you will be close by if you want or need anything" she told me like I was being silly.

Well, there is one thing that I feel better about. At least I have someone here that I trust about child care. I just hope that there will be times where Tony and I can repay the favor by taking Ryder every so often. Then there is the matter of mom, "What are we going to do about mom? It isn't fair to Mike to have to be her sole caregiver because I live far enough away that I can't be there every weekend." I started to stress about more things that have been on my mind.

Tony sighed, "We'll talk to Mike about that. You know they are going to graduate soon, they may not want to stay in Rosewood either. Once we get settled in at home again we'll Skype him And discuss all of your concerns. I know that you've enjoyed spending time with your brother over the last little bit and that you wish that you were closer to him. He's going to be a personal trainer and Hillary is going to be a nutritionist, those are jobs that they could have just about anywhere." Unlike ours, which have to be in D.C.

I nodded my head, this can wait until later. I've got the weekend to rest before going back to work for three days, so I guess we can talk about it in that time. "Okay. That sounds good." I replied as I snuggled in deeper into his embrace. The flight is less than an hour long, but I've got enough time for a cat nap.

By the time we got home I went straight to bed leaving Tony to bring things in and to put everything away. I'm not sure when he joined me in bed, but I know that I was able to sleep just a little bit easier with him but my side.

* * *

The next day Tony disappeared to NCIS giving me orders to stay at home and rest. I wanted to argue, but I also wanted to get in touch with Spencer and Emily. I walked into the living room where Hanna is reading Ryder a book, not that he is paying any attention. She is wearing a necklace and he is intent on getting it into his mouth. "Hey. Do you want to Skype the girls with me?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

She smiled and nodded her head, "I'd love to. I don't think this little one was really into his book anyway. I guess he's just like his mommy in that respect." she agreed as she set the book to the side and opened her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table.

We invited both of them to talk, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw their faces on the screen. "Hey guys! I missed you this week!" I greeted them.

"I really wish that I could have been there, but my boss was kind of mad that I just dropped everything and left. That meant that he actually had to work." Spencer replied, rolling her eyes at her boss.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Spence, I thought you work for yourself?" she called Spencer out jokingly.

"I might as well! And I do, most of the time. It just that whenever I have time off, he has to cover for me, and he hates to actually work." she explained herself.

Emily laughed, "Well I would have been able to come if it weren't for the fact that we have got assemblies next week that I'm helping put together and if I had taken any more time off before then I'm pretty sure that I would have been fired. I really wish that I could have been there for you, Ar." she explained, yet again. As soon as she got back to Texas she called me telling me about how this was the first year that they made it that far, period. She had to have apologised at least ten times during the phone call.

If I had been with Em, I would have given her a hug. "Guys, I understand. I was fine, sure it wasn't the easiest thing that I've done, but I've done harder. I was more emotional about my mother than anything. I'm afraid that I may not be able to see her again without her freaking out and accusing me of killing him." I explained why it really wasn't that big of a deal. Sure it would have been nice for them to have been there for me because they actually knew my mother, unlike my team.

Spencer drew her eyebrows together, "Yeah, Hanna was telling me about that, but can you give us some details on that? I'm still fuzzy as to what is going on." she inquired for explanation on the details of what is going on with my mother.

I gave her an uneasy laugh, "I'm still trying to figure out what exactly is going on with my mother. When we got to Rosewood she picked Tony and I up and took us to the Brew so I could get some coffee. While we were there we ran into someone who gave their condolences to me on Byron's cancer finally getting him. I corrected her as to what actually happened and my mom freaked out. She was accusing me of murdering him, telling me that he never did anything wrong. She had a full blown panic attack. So, we called an ambulance. At the hospital I learned that she's been having these problems for about a year now, she's got dementia. It got bad enough though that the doctors decided that the best place for her would be Radley, for the time being at least. She was admitted there yesterday after the funeral. After I talk with you guys I'm going to talk with Mike to see how she is settling in there." I updated them on my mother's situated.

"That is so crazy. I didn't think that you could get that so young. So is Mike going to watch over her?" Emily questioned after she heard everything that happened with mom this past week. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and gave me a look of curiosity.

I nodded my head, "At least until he graduates this year. After that I'm not sure what is going to happen. If Mike decides to move away then we'll discuss moving mom either here, or with him wherever he goes." I answered with a sigh. So many things to figure out, at least we have plenty of time though.

Spencer gave me a sympathetic look, "Well, my mom has been freaking out over the fact that you put Melissa is jail! I, on the other hand, am happy that she is in there. She was apart of that all along!" she smiled angrily. I almost forgot that her sister was a part of this, after everything with Byron and my mother, and finding out that I'm pregnant, I've had a lot of other things to think about.

Hanna nodded her head, "I'm happy that all of that is over and every one who was a part of it are either dead or in jail, and away from us." she agreed with Spencer, then kissed the top of Ryder's head, "I would hate to have my baby boy in the middle of all of that. He's already been through enough in his life." she added as she cuddled him.

Both Emily and Spencer smiled, "He is the sweetest! I hate that I'm not going to be able to get off any time soon so I can see him again! How am I supposed to be the cool aunt if I never get to see him?" Emily complained as she looked at Ryder lying in Hanna's arms.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll be the cool aunt for you!" I joked with her. I love that I'm going to get to be close with him, but I do feel bad for Spencer and Emily not being able to stay close with Ryder, or my baby when he or she is born, but I am so happy that I get the chance to. Just a month ago none of this seemed possible, but this is our new normal. "But why don't you two come up for Thanksgiving. It's a day that we've all got off, it would be perfect for us to spend some time together!"I suggested wanting to see them sometime soon.

Spencer grinned, "I'd love that, and I'm sure Toby would too. We miss you guys! Then we'll have to come back when you have the baby!" she nearly squealed at the thought of my baby being born.

Emily nodded her head, "That sounds great. I'm getting tired of this Texas heat, it'll be nice to have a change of scenery."

When we finished talking Hanna made us lunch while I kept Ryder entertained, then I called Mike.

" _Hey, Aria."_ he answered.

"Hey, little bro. How're you doing?" I greeted him.

" _I'd say I'm doing okay considering the week we've had. Better this morning. Hilary and I decided the date for our wedding."_ he informed me with a rather excited voice.

I squealed in excitement for my little brother, "Mike! That's great! When is it going to be?" I inquired knowing that I'm going to need to go ahead and take the time off of work. I've missed so much work I'm not sure if I'll be able to take off again until the baby is born.

" _January 2. We figure that is the perfect day so that we don't have to wait very long, and so that we won't miss any school."_ he informed me of his wedding plans.

"Where are you planning on having it? Back in Rosewood?" I inquired. I hate that town, but I'll go back any day to see my baby brother get married. My wedding day was the happiest day of my life, I want my brother to have the same experience.

" _Actually, we were talking about it and we want to get married at the place that I proposed to her, there in D.C. We want to move out there after graduation. We both had such a good time there, it's so different from Rosewood, in the best ways possible. Also, we'll be able to be closer to you and our niece or nephew, we'll move mom out here so that we can both be close with her. We're really looking forward for all of it."_ Mike informed me with pure excitement in his voice.

I could have screamed with excitement when Mike told me that they wanted to move here after they graduated. I had hoped that they would be closer, but I never thought that they would have wanted to move here! "Mike, you have no idea how happy that makes me! Trust me, you are going to love it here. There is so much to do, so much to see! Unlike Rosewood, you can actually have some privacy in your life." I squealed with excitement.

He laughed, " _We are too. Well, I've got to get to my next class. We'll talk again soon."_ he bid me farewell for the time being.

* * *

 **A/N So they are back home in D.C. after the funeral, and Mike's wedding date is set! How did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	15. Surgery

It's Monday, I get to go back to work for the next three days. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this, on one hand I'm excited to be back to the best job ever, on the other, it's just for three days. I sighed as I looked myself up and down in the mirror. Hanna curled my hair for me last night, then did my hair for me this morning; Tony helped me get dressed. I look as good as ever and I am ready to be back.

Tony smiled and took my hand, "Come on, if we don't leave now then we'll be late." he informed me leading me downstairs.

Hanna is standing there waiting for me with Ryder on her shoulder, "Be safe! I do not want to hear that you've gotten hurt again or something! I'm going to go and get your favorite food for dinner so you can rest when you get home!" she ordered me as she gave me a hug that was just a little bit too tight.

I laughed and hugged her back and kissed Ryder's head. "I'll be just fine, and Han, you don't have to do that. Tony and I get take out most nights anyway." I told her with a laugh. I love how she is babying me. Her adjusting into her role of motherhood has leaked into other areas of her life as well. I like that though, it's because she is trying and she loves her son.

She shook her head with a determined look on her face, "No, you are recovering for being shot, you're pregnant, and the two of you are letting us stay in your home. I'm going to do something as little as get you dinner. Now go, I'll see you this evening." she stated as she all but pushed the two of us out the door.

We got to work, and like normal, we are the last ones there, but we aren't late. "Hey, McGee." I greeted him as I sat down at my desk for the first time forever. It feels, like coming home after you've been gone for a long time. I smiled as I took everything in. Both McGee and I are in slings, but other than that things finally feel normal again.

As if right on cue, Gibbs walked in. "Grab your gear, we've got a body in Virginia." he ordered as he walked to his own desk to get his own gear, and we all walked back to the elevator. I'm excited, but I'm also sad that I'm not going to be able to be there through the whole case.

We got to the scene, and it was completely obvious that the man committed suicide in his bedroom. The gunshot wound to the mouth, the placement of the gun. The suicide letter is sitting on the bed next to him. We took pictures, then bagged and tagged everything.

The next two days were spent proving that he had committed suicide and processing the information. This is one of the very rare cases that it was opened and closed in very little time. I'm actually very thankful that it was like that so I could finished everything before I had to leave again. I'm pretty sure that in the two years that I've worked for NCIS, well, I guess it's getting closer to three now by December, this is the fastest case we've had.

* * *

It is the morning of the surgery and Tony is freaking out more than I am. "Tony, I am going to be just fine. Caleb is working from home today to take care of Ryder so that Hanna can take me there and be with me afterwards. We've got everything planned out, so go to work, be safe, and come to the hospital when you get off. There only keeping me overnight to make sure everything with the baby is okay after I had to be put under. Everything is going to be just fine." I reassured him as he stated that he wasn't going to work today for the fifth time since we woke up this morning.

He sighed in defeat, he knows that I am right but he doesn't like it. "Okay. I'll see you as soon as I get off and I'll bring a movie with me. I love you." he sounds so… frustrated. He is being a good husband and daddy by worrying about me and our baby, but he also needs to be a good federal agent. The two of us have taken off so much time, and will be taking off so much more in the next year that he needs to work even if I'm not. I'm in the good hands of Hanna though, so everything should be just fine.

Once Tony had gone I walked to the living room where Caleb has a Pac-N-Play setup and his computer on the coffee table so that he can work and take care of Ryder at the same time. I took a seat next on the sofa next to him and sighed. "I am so ready for this to be over with." I commented as I rubbed my cast.

Caleb laughed at me and gave me a hug, "Well after this you should be good as new." he comforted me, "So I wanted to talk to you about something, do you think that if I were to apply at NCIS that I would have any chance of getting a job there?" he questioned as he glanced at his computer.

This isn't really something that I expected to hear, "What kind of job where you wanting? Solely computer based, or did you want to be a field agent?" I asked trying to get some specifics as to what he was wanting to do. I think that he would be great at either job and that NCIS would be lucky to have him if he got the job, but I'm not sure how Hanna would feel about Caleb being an agent, I am living proof as to what could happen.

He shifted to where he was fully facing me, "I would love to be a field agent. I've kind of gotten to know McGee over the last little bit and I would love to do what he does. What all of you do, really. Sure I love working with computers, but I'm getting to where I can't stand that being all that I'm doing. I've talked with Hanna about this, and whereas she isn't necessarily thrilled that this is what I would like to do, she said that as long as it made me happy that she would support me." he clarified with a voice of absolute certainty. He looked like this is really something that he has put a lot of thought into and that this is really something that he wants to do.

Okay, so he has talked with Hanna about this. I'm kind of surprised that she is letting him do this considering that she freaks out every time she thinks about me going to work. I guess that could be because I'm pregnant and she doesn't want anything to happen to me. She loves my baby almost as much as I do, but I guess I feel the same about Ryder. "I think that NCIS would be lucky to have you, Caleb. Put Tony and I down as references and we can both write you letters of recommendation." I told him with a smile. He would make a good addition to team Gibbs, and besides I'm going to be going on maternity leave before too terribly long, we'll need someone to cover me while I'm out.

He hugged me again and smiled, "Thank you, Aria. I'll get the application off of the website and fill it out today." he thanked me as he pulled away. There is an excitement in his eyes that I haven't seen since the day we all left Rosewood. It may just be the hormones from being pregnant, but it warmed my heart to see him so excited.

Hanna walked in with Ryder on her shoulder. He's got a handful of her hair in his fist and his fist in his mouth. I smiled at this picture. There was a point in life that Hanna couldn't stand children let alone have one, now she is a natural at it. "Why don't you go see daddy while momma takes auntie Aria to her surgery." she told him as she tried to hand him to Caleb, but he wasn't going to give up that fist full of hair. "Ryder, baby, let go of mommy's hair." she asked him with a laugh as she tried to gently pull her hair out of his hand.

Between the two of them they finally got Ryder to let go and got him settled with his daddy. "Now, you know where everything is? I'm just a phone call away if you need anything. I was planning on calling mom and catching up with her since she has the day off of work, so if I don't answer send me a text and I can answer right away." she went on. This is the first time she is spending more than an hour away from her baby and she is a little nervous.

I smiled at Caleb and dragged Hanna out the door so she can drive me to the hospital… And another ten minutes later, filled with Hanna thinking of 'just one more thing' to tell Caleb. Caleb and I couldn't help but look at each other and laugh at Hanna's separation anxiety. We finally got out the door and into the car though and Hanna's nerves started to ease.

"What do you think about Caleb applying to become an agent?" I asked her, I know that she's got some opinions about this and I want to know that they are,

She sighed, "Well, I'm scared that something will happen, but at the same time, I can tell that he isn't happy doing what he's doing right now. He needs a change. Back when we were in highschool he helped us so much with -A that I figure that he would be a pretty good agent, so I'm okay with it. I mainly just want him to be happy. We've got a great life with an amazing son, I want him to be happy with his job too." she explained her feelings to me.

This is understandable. As much as I would hate it, if Tony were to ever decide that he wasn't happy with working at NCIS anymore I would want him to find something that did make him happy. "Well, this is the first time that I've been shot. I have come home with some cuts and bruises before, but I've been an agent for two year and this is as bad as I've got." I tried to comfort her.

"What about Tony?" she asked wanting to know about someone who had been an agent for a while longer than me, and well, a guy.

There isn't too much that's stuck out in my mind about Tony, "The first year that he worked for NCIS he got the plague from a bioterrorism attack, that's the worst thing that has ever happened to him. He's gotten a few minor concussions, but nothing too serious." I answered, to the best of my knowledge, that is the extent to Tony's physical damage while working for NCIS.

We got to the surgery center and things were a blur from there. I filled out paperwork, sat and waited, got an IV, sat and waiting, talked with the doctor, sat and waited. After what felt like an eternity, they finally took me back to the operating room where I was put under.

* * *

 **A/N I know this is a shorter chapter - I'm sorry! There is more to come though** **:)**

 **Please review!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	16. Blackmail

The next two and a half weeks went by fairly quickly and slowly at the same time. I got a little restless sitting at home all day, but at the same time I enjoyed spending time with Hanna and Ryder. In the evenings Tony and I would help Caleb get all of the paperwork done that needed to be done to apply for a job at NCIS. So now, I am glad to be back at work. I'm going back to the doctor in a week to get my cast off and replace it with a brace. Things are finally back to the new normal, and for that, I couldn't be happier for.

When Tony and I walked into the squad room it had been decked out with Halloween decorations for the month. Abby had been there. I smiled at the black and orange garland and the styrofoam gravestone as I made myself comfortable at my desk. "So, I was looking into Caleb's file and he's got a meeting with Gibbs this afternoon. It's looking like he's going to get the job." McGee informed the two of us.

I smiled, "Yeah, that's what he was telling us. I'm really excited for him. I think that he is going to be great at this job. He might even give you a run for your money McGee. Back when we were in high school he lived on his own and he would hack computers, phones, all of that for money. Then he made his career out of that." I teased McGee with Caleb's credentials. Honestly, I'm surprised that Caleb didn't end up here sooner.

McGee rolled his eyes at me, "But does he have a degree from MIT? I went to college for it, then I based my career off of it for three years. Not to mention the six months I was the head of that division here." he said referring to a time before I started working here when they were all temporarily reassigned for six months.

Tony shook his head, "But it's been a while. You've probably lost your touch and just don't know it yet McSlow. Besides, with that bum arm your aren't doing anything very fast anyway. It'll do us some good to have some new blood." Tony continued to tease McGee as he threw a wadded up piece of paper at him.

The rest of the morning I got caught up on everything that had piled up over the last several weeks and before I knew it, it was time to go eat lunch. "The baby wants mexican food." I stated as we got into the car. I placed my good hand over my small, almost unnoticeable baby bump.

In some ways I am excited that I am starting to show, but in others I hate that I'm gaining weight. Even though my struggles of self image weren't as bad as Hanna's, I still had them.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Finally! The pregnant lady is finally acting like one! She actually wants to eat something other than salad!" he sounded like he was really excited that I had admitted that I was craving mexican food. I've had several cravings, but I've tried my level best to ignore them so that I can continue eating healthy and gain as little unnecessary weight as possible.

My cheeks turned red when he said this, "I want to eat a lot of things, but I'm trying to stick to things like salad so I can stay healthy for me and the baby. If I jumped on every craving that I've had since I've gotten pregnant I would have gained so much weight by now. Trust me, if I ate the amount of cake that I crave, we would" I defended myself. I might have been just a little _too_ defensive I thought after the fact, but what was said has been said and there is no taking it back now.

He furrowed his eyebrows, I'm sure he would be giving me a disapproving look if he hadn't been driving. "Aria, it's okay to gain some weight, you're carrying our baby in there. What baby wants, baby needs to get." he stated making it seem like it was obvious what needed to happen.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, "The baby needs for me to be healthy for both of us and not live off of chocolate." I corrected him as I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

When we got back after eating there was a desk in between McGee and Gibbs, with the one and only Caleb Rivers sitting at it with a smile on his face. "Say hello to your new coworker." he greeted us as he stood up from organizing his new desk to the way he liked it.

I squealed with excitement for Caleb. I've always thought of him more than Hanna's boyfriend, or Hanna's husband. I've always thought of Caleb as a friend, and I am excited that my friend has joined team Gibbs! "Caleb, that's great! Welcome to endless teasing, but great people." I welcomed him as I gave him a big hug. "Okay probie, get to work. I know about all of the paperwork that has to be filled out the first month on the job." I ordered him as his superior. Gibbs may be his boss, but I've worked here longer, _and_ I'm married to the senior field agent.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at me, "Probie?" he questioned. I've never been one for nicknames, so I can tell that he is surprised that I called him that. Hey, it's what every new agent has to go through.

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "Tony _still_ calls McGee probie, and McGee called me probie for six months until I made him stop. It's like a right of passage for every new agent." I informed him as I walked back to my desk and sat down with a smile on my face.

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, that was hilarious. He didn't even talk to you for two weeks after that he was so scared!" he reminisced about how I got McGee to stop calling me Probie. What happened is I just so happened to catch him lip syncing 'Hanna Montana' in Abby's lab on evening and got the whole thing on video. The next time he called me Probie I showed him the video and threatened to send it to everyone at NCIS. He was so scared that he would do something that would make me post it that he refused to talk to me in anytime other than what we required for work.

The newest probie of the team looked at me intrigued, "And what did you do?" he inquired wanting to do to me what I did to McGee.

Like I would tell him that, and I know that Tony won't either. At the moment, I'm pretty sure that he'll do anything to make me happy. I'm carrying his kid. I'm positive that McGee won't say anything, he's embarrassed enough a it is. "Wouldn't you like to know." I replied with a mocking tone.

McGee walked back in, and we couldn't help but stare at him, "What?" he asked. He looked his desk over with uncertainty, "Did Tony put glue on my keyboard again? Tony tell me you didn't put glue on my keyboard again." he asked, looking almost scared to do anything.

Caleb shook his head, "No, he didn't do anything to your keyboard, but he was telling me that Aria did something to get you to stop calling her Probie. Now I'm curious." he informed McGee with an evil smile.

McGee looked at me with terror in his eyes, "You didn't tell him did you? You promised!" he asked me starting to get really mad. Oh my goodness, this is hilarious. Oh the joys of coworker playful banter. Caleb is fitting right into it as well. We really are one big family.

I shook my head, "I won't show anyone, Tony included as long as you never call me Probie again. We had a deal McGee." I told him playfully, but with a hint of seriousness. To be perfectly honest, I would never actually send the video to everyone at NCIS, I would just show Tony… and Abby… and Ducky and Palmer. I don't think that I would show it to Caleb, it would just give him too many ideas.

The rest of the week went on like this. I had fun driving Caleb crazy by calling him Probie, McGee lived with terror that I may actually show that video to someone, and Tony taunted both of them. At home Hanna adjusted to Caleb being an agent and the risks that go with it. After the week was over I finally got my cast off and had it replaced with a brace with exercises to do so that I could get my strength back.

* * *

 **A/N I know, I know - another short chapter! I'm sorry! There will be more soon though!**

 **Please review!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	17. Uh Oh

Today Caleb, Tony, and I carpooled to work. We are debating if I could beat Tony at an arm wrestling contest with my good arm. Luckily, it's my left arm that was shot and not my right arm. "I'm stronger than I look, Caleb. Whenever we have training days I can always hold my own. I've beaten everyone but Gibbs in hand-to-hand combat, and even then I was able to keep up." I defended myself and my strength.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Aria, you're tiny and you didn't do much of anything for a whole month. You were bound to lose some muscle in that time." he argued the topic from the backseat.

Tony looked a little scared, but amused at the same time, "Okay, well when we get up to the Navy Yard we'll see who can win. Me or Aria." he declared. I'm not sure if he thinks he can win this one! I'm not saying that I really will be able to beat him because Caleb does have a valid point, I was just shot and didn't do much this past month.

We got to the office and immediately walked to the break room and sat down at the table. "Don't go easy on me." I ordered Tony a little provocatively. He likes it when I boss him around, so I'm hoping that it will give me an advantage.

Tony stretched out his arm and smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it. Okay, Rivers, you call it." he said once we were both positioned and ready to go.

Caleb smiled, "Ready, set, go!" he said and both Tony and I started to put some muscle into it.

I have to admit, it wasn't easy. At the moment Tony and I are stuck at vertical. I took a deep breath and put my all into it to move him. Once I'd gotten an angle on his arm I used it as leverage to get him the rest of the way down. "I win!" I smiled. I'm actually proud of myself for being able to beat my husband in an arm wrestling contest.

The look on Caleb's face was priceless. "How? Tony, did you go easy on her?" he asked looking back and forth between my husband and I.

Tony raised up his hands, "No, I promise. That just gives me a reminder that when she's in labor to make sure we have something other than my hand for her to squeeze." he confirmed with a frustrated, yet pained look on his face. He is almost as terrified of labor as I am!

When we got up to leave we saw Gibbs standing in the doorway, "Don't underestimate her, Rivers. Tony, she was shot, not you. Just remember that." he told us as he led us back to the squad room, giving both Tony and Caleb head slaps, and me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

We sat down at our desks as the mail was being distributed. I didn't get anything today, which is pretty normal. I only get things every few days. For the most part if someone needs to get ahold of me then they will email me or call me. I'm not as bad as Abby though,she refuses any sort of paper mail. If she can't get it electronically, she won't get it at all.

Tony, on the other hand, get's mail everyday. Today, like any other, he is barely paying attention to who was sending the mail and ripping it open. This isn't anything different from what happens everyday, so I didn't pay too much attention to him as I started my work for the morning. "Uh oh." I heard coming from my husband's mouth. This made me freeze. That isn't a phrase that I like coming from my husband's mouth.

I looked up to see a fine white powder coming out of one of the envelopes and filling the air around Tony. After that it all seemed like an out of body experience. Tony dropped the letter on his desk and I picked up the phone, "Letter opened in Special Agent Gibbs office. It dispersed a fine white powder. Initiating bio attack procedures. Third floor is evacuating." I called the biohazard unit.

As soon as this happened Gibbs stood up on his desk and whistled to get everyone's attention. "We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the southeast exit to the holding room, you all know the drill." he directed everyone on the floor.

I threw Tony the bottle of water sitting on his desk to which Tony started soaking his hand, then his whole arm, and as much as his body as he can get with the bottle. "Lucky me, I get a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pincushion. Again." he sighed. This isn't the first time that this has happened to Tony and he already has a annoyed look on his face. My poor Tony hates needles. He can't even get a shot without me holding his hand and distracting him.

Caleb looked horribly confused as to what is going on, this is only his second week here so he hasn't learned all of the procedures yet. "Biohazard procedures. We all shower, burn our clothes, get our blood tested. Nobody leaves the building until the substance has been identified." McGee explained to Caleb as he quickly shut down his computer.

The white noise that I didn't really notice was there until it got shut off went away, "The air conditioning went off. Let's hit the showers, Tony!" I directed him as I stayed as close to my husband as I could without making direct contact with him. I cradled my bad arm against my abdomen and protected them both with my good arm as we walked quickly to the showers.

He looked at me with an annoyed look, "I thought you'd never ask." he said with a bitter tone. Normally I would get on to him for talking to me like that, but I really don't blame him at the moment. If I were him I'm sure I would be acting the same way, if not worse since I'm pregnant and hormonal.

As Tony walked by Gibbs, he momentarily stopped, "Sorry boss." he stated and kept on walking. He knows that he should have been paying more attention to the mail that he was opening.

We entered the changing rooms, and we didn't really have much choice except for Tony and I to share one because I'm still having troubles getting dressed and undressed on my own and it isn't like any of the other guys could help me. I sighed as he quickly got the both of us undressed and into the showers.

"Who would send me a letter with anthrax or whatever that stuff was? It's so unoriginal, it's happened to me before!" he stressed from the shower next to mine.

McGee laughed at Tony, "Pick a girl you dated before you got married, Tony. Any of them." he teased to try and diffuse the tension in the room. The silence was sickening, it was making my anxiety start getting higher than it needed to be.

You didn't have to be looking at Tony to know that he was rolling his eyes at McGee, "Not funny McGee." he stated bitterly. I know that Tony didn't appreciate McGee making fun of him, but I was glad that he did. If he didn't then I'm sure my anxiety would have made me get sick, and I really don't want to get sick right here.

"I know, I know." he replied, but he still had the mocking tone to his voice. As Tony's best friend, he knows that Tony needs someone to tease him and lighten the mood. Normally Tony is the one to do that for us, so sometimes we need to return the favor.

"This is serious. I can't get sick again, I'm going to be a dad soon." he stressed, the bitter tone turning into anger as he continued to think about everything that could happen. I feel the same way, I need Tony to take care of me and help me with our baby.

"I know Tony, I'm sorry." McGee said in a tone that was genuinely sympathetic. He wasn't trying to make Tony feel bad, he was just trying to help everyone nerves.

I felt bad for McGee, so I thought I would help with the teasing, "You know this very instant someone is incinerating my favorite pair of boots - the gucci ones - and my last pair of jeans that I can actually button up, so yeah this is very serious." I said with a smile on my face.

McGee laughed at us, "What is it with the two of you and Gucci shoes?" It's true. If I have one shoe weakness it is Gucci. Tony got me into them though. In the first year that we were married he got me a pair of Gucci shoes for my birthday and I have been hooked ever since.

Only someone who has never worn them would understand, "They are the most amazing shoes on the planet. You should go and get yourself a pair." I answered with a voice full of passion. I admit it, I do really love those shoes and I'm not ashamed.

"You know guys, it might not be anthrax." Caleb pointed out to all of us, bringing us back to the matter at hand.

Tony growled, yes he actually growled with anger, "Yeah, I know. It could be anything. It could be the plague again! I really hope it isn't the plague, I haven't gone a year without getting pneumonia since then." Tony replied in pure terror, anger, and frustration. I mentally prepared myself for him to be like this until we learn what it is, and if anyone was infected.

Okay, that statement is false, "Tony, you didn't get pneumonia last year. You just had sinus infection." I corrected him on a technicality. I know that this isn't something that he wants to hear but hopefully it with lighten his mood a little bit.

"It could also be foot powder, talcum powder, face powder, baby powder. There are several white powders that are perfectly harmless." McGee tried to comfort his upset best friend. "In a few months you'll get very used to seeing baby powder." he added trying to ease everyone's minds.

"That is what I like to hear!" I agreed to McGee naming off harmless things that could have been in there. There is a very real possibility that it is just baby powder. Someone could have found out that I'm pregnant and sent him an envelope full of baby powder as a joke.

"Doesn't the post office irradiate our mail?" Caleb asked, still confused as to why we are all freaking out so much and going to all of these lengths to prevent further infection of the unidentified substance.

"All federal mail is, if it has DNA it dies. Most of the time. As long as the post office doesn't screw up again. There have been cases where people have found ways around it and the outcome was not good. Or it might not have even gone through the post office. There is too much risk to not take precautions." Gibbs informed Caleb of how the federal mail system works.

* * *

 **A/N Just as things started to calm down after Byron's funeral, now there is a potential bioterrorism attack against Tony! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	18. Bethesda

After we had all showered we all changed into NCIS jumpsuits kept solely for this purpose, we headed to autopsy so we could all get blood drawn and be in isolation. I personally hated having to wear the jumpsuits because with my changing body it did not fit right, but I couldn't go another size up without it falling off of my body. It also gives me not so happy flashbacks of community service back in highschool, at least they aren't orange... I tried to hide my discomfort though, we've got more important things to worry about other than the fact that I don't like how my clothes are fitting me.

Ducky and Palmer got everything ready and started going around to draw our blood while we waited for Bethesda to get here. I could see the blood drain from Tony's face when he saw the needle Palmer has in his hand, "Hey, don't look at the needle, look at me. It'll be okay." I comforted him as he had his blood drawn. Honestly, he is usually way worse when it comes to needles, but I think that he is trying to keep in his terror because the whole team is here.

Tony then held my hand as I had my blood drawn. I don't freak out when I see needles, but I can't say that I like them either. I enjoyed having my husband hold my hand as they drew the blood from my good arm. I can see the worry and stress on his face, he is staring at my belly. "Tony, stop stressing about me until the results of our blood work come back. It might be nothing." I ordered him.

A desperate look filled his face, "But it might be something," he said just loud enough for me to hear it. He is rightfully scared about whatever the powder could be.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Ducky ask with a small hint of annoyance.

I looked in the direction of the door to see Gibbs trying to escape our quarantine. "To find out who sent the letter." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as to what he was doing. He had had on his poker face, like he does most of the time, but lying underneath that is a combination of confusion, anger, annoyance, and concern.

Ducky ran after Gibbs before he could open the doors. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. You cannot leave autopsy. It's negative pressure so air born pathogens cannot contaminate the rest of the building." Ducky explained with a scolding look. Ducky knows that Gibbs knows better than leaving, but Ducky also knows that Gibbs doesn't care.

Gibbs faced Ducky, now letting his annoyance be the prominent expression on his face, "Ducky, I have been scrubbed, sanitized, for all I know sterilized! I have an investigation to open!" he stated with determination in his voice. He is not going to just sit here and wait for someone to tell us whether we're sick or not. He knows that we need to get the ball moving because if it was something bad then we are losing precious time.

If looks could kill... "I have a possible contagion to contain. Until your blood test clears you, I cannot permit you to leave this room." Ducky made clear to Gibbs that he really cannot leave, giving him a cross look. Whereas getting the investigation started is important, it is also important that we don't infect everyone in the building. That would make things worse than they already are.

The airlock hissed open and men in orange hazmat suits and gas masks walked in, "Who opened the envelope?" they interrogated, getting right down to business. I didn't expect any formalities, but I also didn't expect the sound of his voice to be so harsh. I guess it's just because of the seriousness of the situation.

McGee was all too eager to point fingers and rat Tony out, "He did!" He didn't say it smugly, he just wanted to make sure that they knew that it was not him that opened it, and that it was in fact Tony who did.

The man walked over to Tony. He looked at the man with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm your pin cushion." he admitted holding his arms out as if he were going to let them put handcuffs on him. Even when he's being sad and serious he is still being silly. One of the many reasons why I love him.

"Did you inhale any powder?" he asked in all seriousness. He gave Tony an agitated look when he put up his arms for the pretend handcuffs.

The stress on Tony's face worsened, "I might have." he confessed looking back at me with fear and apology in his eyes. I wish that I could go over to him and give him a hug and a kiss and reassure him that everything is going to be alright… but I can't because I don't know that. I also feel like I could throw up at any second.

Ducky stepped forward, "We took blood. Jimmy?" he informed the man of what they have done so far to help with their diagnosis of what is going on and how bad it is.

Palmer nodded his head, "Yes, five blood vials in ice to go." he stated with an unsure smile on his face. He knows that it might not be the best time to be making jokes, but the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. I was personally glad that he made the joke because I'm starting to get nauseous from the smell that comes from being in autopsy and the stress that I am under.

My stomach hadn't felt good since before we stepped in here, but it decided then that it wanted to do a backflip. I shot off of my perch on the metal table and to the trash can closest to me where I emptied the contents of my stomach. I'm glad that Hanna didn't insist on making me a big breakfast this morning like she has the last several mornings because then me throwing up would be that much worse.

The entire room froze and stared at me as I heaved, "She's fifteen weeks pregnant. She's been having morning sickness." Tony explained to the man that will be taking us to Bethesda as he tried to walk over to me so that he could help me, but the man wouldn't let him. Tony was not happy that he couldn't come and help me, and honestly I am too. I just threw up, I would like my husband to help me.

Ducky walked to me led me back to a table, "Which makes us not want to take any sort of risks. There is a baby involved now. You should go to the hospital too." he advised me as he took a couple of steps away after he made sure that I had gotten onto the table alright.

I'm not quite sure how I feel about this. I don't want anything to happen to the baby, and I don't want to get sick. At the same time, I want to be here at NCIS figuring out who the bastard who did this was. This is not exactly how I expected to have my day. "Okay." I finally said, then looked to Caleb, "Unless my blood test comes back positive, Hanna hears nothing of this." I ordered him in a lethal voice. Hanna worries about me enough as it is. She is terrified that something is going to happen to my baby like what happened to her. She is also a new mommy which she hasn't learned to turn off for people other than Ryder.

Caleb's eyes got wide at the thought, "And if they do come back positive?" he asked, too afraid to question why I don't want Hanna to know about this. I've never talked to him in that voice before so he doesn't really know what to make of it. It's something that I feel very sure about though: what Hanna doesn't know won't hurt me.

I gave him a look that told him that was a stupid question, "Then work harder! At the moment, what Hanna doesn't know won't hurt us until she learns about it when it is all said and done." I told him letting my annoyance fill my voice as I stood back up to go stand next to my husband again.

Caleb looked at the man that is getting ready to take us to Bethesda, "How long are they, we, supposed to be in isolation?" he questioned with almost a scared look on his face. If we don't come home this evening than he is going to have to tell Hanna something so that she doesn't freak out, not that what is really happening wouldn't.

I couldn't see his face through his mask, but I knew he was rolling his eyes at Caleb, "At least overnight." he answered.

Tony groaned, "Do you have double bed? Because I can't sleep without her next to me and I hate it when you get the crease between the two," Tony started, but got interrupted by Gibbs giving him a head slap. The funniest thing about that though is Tony was being serious. I mean, I'm more or less the same way, if I know that Tony is right there I can't get to sleep unless he is in bed with me.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Gibbs with the 'I can't believe you just did that' look on his face. "If I get sick, how would you feel?" he asked, now starting to get a little mocking in his tone. I'm sure this guy is fed up with us be now with our inability to stay serious about what is going on. I don't really care though, it just the way we are and there is no changing it.

Gibbs smirked at him, "Not as bad as you, DiNozzo." he shot back. Hey, Gibbs slapping Tony in the back of the head doesn't hurt Gibbs at all. It won't hurt Gibbs if Tony gets sick either, physically at least.

Tony and I walked out, leaving the rest of the team behind so we can have our free ride to Bethesda. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked me once we sat down in the vehicle. I'm not quite sure what he is referring to, how I feel about the fact that one or the both of us could be infected, or about the fact that I just threw up.

How do I feel though? I wish I knew. "I don't know. The smell was just getting to me in there and I tend to be pretty sensitive to scents right now. You can thank our baby for that." I informed him, giving him the answer that I am more sure about. I really don't know how I feel about the fact that we could get sick other than not good.

A smile creeped its way onto his face when I said 'our baby,' like it does every time we talk about the baby. "I'm sorry. Hopefully it's not too bad when we get there. I really don't remember too much about what it smelled like in there. I had other things on my mind, I had to annoy Kate you know. She was like a sister to me, we would bicker and fight all of the time but we always had each other's backs. It was less than a month after I got better that she died." he informed me a little bit of how it was last time.

* * *

When we got to the hospital we had to give more blood and urine samples before we talked with a doctor. "Hi, I'm Doctor Brad Pitt. Yes, it is my real name and no, we aren't related. Wish we were, I would love to meet Angelina Jolie. " he introduced himself to me, I thought his disclaimer was hilarious. I like him much better than who brought us here, this guy actually has a sense of humor. He then turned his head to my husband, "Tony, are you getting yourself into trouble again?" he joked. He was Tony's doctor back the last time this happened.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, and had a what can I say look on his face. "I haven't gone looking for trouble since I got married! It found me this time. Isn't that right, Ar?" he playfully defended himself as he put his arm around my shoulders to make himself look like a cool guy.

I laughed at the two of them, I feel like if they had met under different circumstances that they would have been really good friends. "I don't know about not looking for trouble, but you're right this time it found you instead of the other way around." I replied with a smile on my face.

Dr. Pitt led us into a grey room with a glass room with black lights in it, "Well, it's not the four seasons, but let's hope that you're not here long." he told us as we entered the room. He's definitely right about it not being the four seasons, everything looks so bland and sterile.

He pressed a button and motioned for Tony and I to walk into the glass room and followed us in. "Negative pressure?" I questioned as I heard the hiss of air as the doors closes us in. This is real now. I knew that it was going to happen, but now that it actually is, I'm starting to get a little nervous.

The doctor nodded his head, "Uh Huh. Air can flow in, but not out." he confirmed what I was thinking. He motioned to a girls that is standing in the room, "I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Emma Neiman, your duty nurse for tonight." he introduced us.

She gave us a warm and friendly nod, I'm sure she smiled at us too, but I couldn't tell through the mask. "Hi, guys. How are you?" she asked politely. It's obvious that she has done this before, and that she'll do it again. It's all a part of the job.

Dr. Pitt didn't give us a chance to respond, "As a precaution I'm starting your profilaxis with daptomycin." he informed us of their current plan of action. I'm sure once they learn more about the powder in the envelope that they will modify it to fit the new information.

Tony sighed, "I know the drill." he said as he took the cup of pills and threw them back like he would if he were to be taking tequila shots. I'm sure he is having flashback to when this happened six years ago with his deceased partner, Kate. I'm sure it isn't the best of memories, and I can understand that this is hard on him.

I looked down at the pills, then placed my hand over my abdomen, "I'm pregnant, is it okay for me to take this?" I asked for confirmation. I'm not sure if he knew about the baby and I want to make sure that whatever this is I'm taking will also be safe for the baby.

He nodded his head, "Yes, it will be just fine. It won't harm your baby, but a sickness might so we have to take all of the precautions." he confirmed for me, so I followed in Tony's footsteps and threw the pills back and swallowed them.

Once we had taken our pills Lieutenant Neiman motioned to the row of beds, "Take any beds you want guys." she offered.

Automatically Tony and I went for the two beds that are in the middle of the room. "Thank you, nurse Emma." Tony told her as he walked by so we could get to the beds that we want.

The doctor shook his head, "But it's prudent to keep some separation in case one of you has been infected. Sorry, guys." he clarified what 'any beds you want' really meant. It meant sit in opposite sides of the room, but you can choose which one. This is going to be a long day….

Tony got into the bed closest to the door with a face full of anxiety, "These the same sun lamps that were here last time, Brad?" Tony asked as it examined the fixtures in the ceiling. He is trying to take his mind off of what is really going on, and I really don't blame him because I want to do the same thing.

Brad laughed at Tony, "They're UV, they kill the bacteria in the air. They are newer models since the last time you were here, but they more or less do the same thing." he replied, "Although, I can arranged for a sun lamp if you wish." he smiled with a joking, yet serious voice. I'm sure that if Tony actually wanted one that they would try to get him one.

A devious smile came onto Tony's face as he pointed to me, "Oh, not for me. It's for my bride here. She had to stay inside for a while after she was shot back in August so she's looking a little pasty." he teased. This is definitely something that he would say, but he doesn't have the passion behind his jokes like he normally does.

I rolled my eyes at him, "If you thought I was looking pasty you should have told me already. I could have gone with Hanna to get a spray tan last weekend." I retorted with a devious smile of my own. Serves him right for calling me pasty though. I can't help that I don't really tan, I just burn. I seriously can't go without sunscreen without getting burned.

Tony's eyes widened and he immediately shut his mouth so he didn't dig himself a hole. Brad and Emma laughed at us as they exited the room.

* * *

 **A/N Hello all of my lovely readers! Things seem to be going for Tony just like it did back in season 2 so far - not too great. There is more to come though, so please stay tuned for more!**

 **A note that I would like to make is that the timeline of events in this story is not the same as they were in either NCIS OR PLL. I changed some things to make the story flow better. I am also aware that the last couple of chapters mirror the episode in season 2 where Tony gets the plague, I did that for a reason. Things will start straying from the episode pretty quickly after this so please bear with me.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews, and please continue to review! Thank you for reading, the next chapter should be up soon!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	19. SWAK

**Meanwhile, back at NCIS. Third Person POV.**

"SWAK: Sealed with a kiss. Just like last time." Abby told Gibbs over Skype from her lab to them, still stuck down in autopsy. She has the letter contained in a glass box with gloves going to the inside so that she can look it over without touching it or breathing any of the powder that it contains.

Gibbs looked even more pissed off, "Is there a return address?" he questioned, getting more and more frustrated by the second. It's common knowledge that Gibbs has a sweet spot for both Abby and Aria, so because Aria is mixed up in this, and pregnant to boot, he is on edge even more than he was the last time that they were the target of a bioterrorism attack.

Abby nodded her head in confirmation, "All it says is Somalia." she replied with a pained voice. They have reason to be angry with NCIS. Three years ago, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs went to save their former agent, Ziva, from them. A lot of their people were killed, and they lost their most valued prisoner. They valued Ziva because not only did she have Israeli information, but American as well.

Because Caleb had only been there for a week, and hadn't heard these stories he had no clue what was going on. "So this has happened before? And I understand that this is bad, but what makes Somalia any worse?" he whispered to McGee so that he could understand what was going on, and not disturb an already angry Gibbs.

McGee leaned in closer to Caleb so he could convey the seriousness in a whisper, "Yeah, six years ago, Tony's first year to work here, a SWAK letter was sent to us and it had a fine white powder that turned out to be the plague. Tony was infected and got sick. It turned out that it was an older lady that wasn't in her right mind trying to get revenge on us for not solving who raped her daughter. The strain killed itself after twenty-four hours though so he was okay.

'About three years ago we had a Mossad Liaison Officer as a member of our team. She decided to leave and went on a mission for Mossad. We didn't hear from her for a couple of months, which was kind of strange. We did some investigating and learned that she was being held as a prisoner in Somalia. They were torturing her so that they could get information about Mossad and NCIS. So, Tony, Gibbs, and I went down there to save her. She was not happy that we did that. She had been tortured enough that she wanted to die, but because she was found she had to be sent back to Mossad to go on other dangerous missions. Because of us saving her, we had to kill several people in the process and we got away with their prisoner, so they have reason to be mad at us." he quickly explained to Caleb what had happened so he could be on the same page as everyone else.

Gibbs had heard everything that McGee was telling Caleb and looked at him, then back at Abby. "Does the handwriting look familiar? Do you think that it could be Ziva's?" he asked. It's a theory that would make sense. This is something that took a lot of thought, so she could conceivably be getting revenge on the team saving her three years later. She was also psychologically damaged while she was there, so if she didn't get the help that she needed when she got out then it's probably gotten worse.

Abby looked it over, "It's hard to tell just by looking at it, but I can compare it with Ziva's handwriting on record on my computer." she replied as she left the letter and brought up Ziva's NCIS files on her computer.

Gibbs walked away from the screen and over to Palmer, "Reposition replacement cell phones and weapons for my team. Go." he ordered in his you better do what I say voice. Gibbs on a normal day scares Palmer, but this Gibbs terrifies him.

Palmer looked at Gibbs as if he could have had three heads, "Pistols?" he asked in confusion. What would they need with weapons if they weren't going to leave the room? He knew Gibbs though and knew that he was going to try and escape so that they could really start working.

Annoyance filled Gibbs' face, "Well, no Palmer. Crossbows if you think they might work better." he said with sarcasm. He did not have time for stupid questions, they don't know what the powder was yet, or who sent the letter. They were wasting precious time, time that Tony and Aria might not have. Time that any of them might not have.

Afraid of what would happen if he didn't do what Gibbs told him, Palmer ran off.

Gibbs turned back to the screen, "Canceled stamp?" he asked Abby while she is working. He know that Abby is a good multitasker, so he isn't afraid to throw questions at her while she is working. He needs information, and Abby is the only one who can give it to him at that point.

"Noon yesterday."

Gibbs looked like he could explode with frustration, "Open it!" he yelled at her through the camera on the computer. re

Abby stopped and looked at the screen at Gibbs, "Normally I would request a please, but considering the situation…" she retorted as she went back to the letter and opened it. "Well it isn't calligraphy if you were wondering." she reported as she saw the messy scrawl written on notebook paper.

 _"Dear Tony,_

 _You ruined my life, yet you didn't even realize it. While I was being held captive they did every form of torture possible without killing me. I stayed loyal to both countries I have called home and didn't tell them a word, but that wasn't even the hardest part._

 _They were planning to kill me on the day that you 'rescued' me. I did not ask for you to come find me, or to try and rescue me. I had come to peace with my fate and I was ready to die. I wanted to die. Now, because you stole me from death I am forced to relive my torture on a daily basis, in my dreams and in reality._

 _There was a reason I went on alone knowing that I probably wouldn't live to report back. If I had gone back, my father would have tortured me for information about NCIS. I knew that I was going to be tortured either way so I went with the stranger. I also knew that if I went with a stranger, they would be more likely to kill me anyway._

 _After I was sent back to my father he continued the torture without letting me have the comfort that death would greet me soon. I've lived with this tournament for three years now and every day I come to hate you more because of it._

 _I know that you got married a year after you stole death from me. You're getting to live a new, exciting, and happy life while I'm miserable. It isn't fair, so that is the reason for me sending this to you. I'm going to even the playing cards._

 _By now I'm sure you're wondering what the powder that is in the envelope, kept alive by a moisture strip. Well, I know that before I came to work with you at NCIS that you had gotten a SWAK letter with the plague, and you got sick. The only difference between then and now is this strain of the plague is not designed to kill itself after twenty four hours._

 _You stole my death from me, so I'm giving you yours early._

 _Ziva."_

Abby read the letter with a heavy heart. It was Ziva, a match came up on the computer confirming that she was the one who wrote it, but it wasn't the Ziva that they all knew and loved. "I'll narrow the tests down to y. pestis. If I can isolate the strain then we can make a specific antibiotic." she said with tears in her eyes as she started doing the things necessary to modify the tests that she is running.

Gibbs kicked over the chair that was sitting next to him. He know that Tony probably breathed in some of it, and since Aria stayed so close to him it's hard to tell if she's going to be okay or not. "How long will that take?" he asked continuing to become more impatient.

She shrugged her shoulders, "An hour, maybe two, but we can go ahead and let Bethesda know so they can change their course of treatment to fight against the plague. When we find out the specifics we can make a more specialized antibiotic to fight the y. pestis." Abby replied giving Gibbs both relief and anxiety at the same time.

Ducky nodded his head in agreement, "I know just who to call to help us. After Gerald left NCIS and let his shoulder recover he went back to school to study rare diseases, and after what happened with Tony he put an emphasis on the plague. He is an expert, if someone could make an antidote it would be him." he said in excitement on knowing someone who could help them.

"Do it." Gibbs ordered Ducky. "We'll be up there shortly." he stated as he walked away, motioning for McGee and Caleb to walk with him.

"Gibbs! You cannot leave autopsy!" Ducky yelled after him.

* * *

 **A/N Please review!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	20. Ziva

**POV Aria.**

Tony and I are lying on our sides facing each other, "We need to figure out what we are going to get Mike and Hilary for their wedding. It should be something fun, yet something that they need." I stated as I tried my level best to keep our minds off of what is going on at the moment and think of something happy.

After a moment of thought Tony got an excited look on his face, "We should pay for their honeymoon! Don't you think two weeks in Hawaii would be the perfect gift? We can afford it." he suggested. He is right we can afford it. His dad died last year and left us with more money than we could ever know what to do with. It turns out that all of the money troubles that Tony thought he was having was all just an act because of how greedy his father was.

I nodded my head in agreement, "That sounds good. They'll have to stay in the same hotel that we stayed in. It was great. We're definitely going to have to go back there sometime." I confirmed as I thought about Tony and I's honeymoon. Believe it or not, we did not stay in our room the entire time. We went and did everything the island had to offer, then we spent the night having fun in the hotel room. We didn't get too much sleep during our two weeks…

He smiled, "Wanna throw condoms at them instead of rice?" he asked with a mischievous voice that I love to hear. I love being silly, making jokes, and playing pranks with Tony. What makes it even better is he always gets all of the blame, and I get off scot free.

The thought of the look on Mike's face if we do that, I picture to be priceless. "I also think that we should stash them in their getaway car." I added to the amusement we are going to have at my brother's wedding. It's not exactly original, but it doesn't have to be to be hilarious.

His smile got bigger, "Before the ceremony I need to take him aside and talk to him about the birds and the bees." he decided and started to laugh, then the laughter turned into coughing. Not the I just choked on my own saliva cough, but a nasty sick cough coming from his lungs.

I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but put my arm in front of my face to make sure I didn't inhale any of his germs, "I'm not sure about that, Tony. I'm pretty sure that he already knows all about the birds and the bees." I joked, but my heart wasn't in it. He's getting sick. Other than the normal queasyness that I've been feeling for weeks because of my pregnancy I don't feel any different. We don't have to have any blood tests to tell me who is and isn't infected. I already know.

Tony dropped the subject of Mike's wedding and started at the lights for a little while, "Do you really think they zap bugs?" he questioned looking back at me with a look on his face that tells me that he is a thousand miles away. He knows that he is getting sick too and is starting to question everything.

My heart sank in my chest. "What?" I asked him as I sat up in the bed and looked at him standing up on top of his bed looking at the lights more closely. What on earth? Even if they don't kill the bugs, at least let them have a placebo effect.

He looked back down at me, "These blue lights." he clarified, not that he really had to.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, "Tony, just lie back down. We've both had a long day, why don't we try to take a nap?" I suggested with a yawn. I don't like that he is standing on the bed, if he were to start coughing he could fall… Okay, maybe I'm going a little overboard, but I'm nesting - getting ready for the baby.

He sat back down to where he was sitting in his knees, "How do we know that these lamps aren't there to make us think they're helping, hmm?" he said ignoring my suggestion to let the matter go and take a nap. Sorry baby, looks like we are going to be staying awake for a little while longer.

I cradled my bad arm against my stomach, "So what if they are? If you think something is working, it might actually start working. So let yourself believe it's working so that we can both be okay." I countered looking up at them myself. It's hard to tell if they really are doing anything, but even if they aren't they aren't doing us any harm.

He layed back in his bed again, "You've got a point." he said as he let his mind wander into space again. There is a glassy look in his eye telling me that his mind is elsewhere. Hopefully it's taking him to good and hopeful places. It's important to never lose hope in situations like this.

It looks like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders, "What are you thinking about?" I asked him wishing that I could get a glimpse inside that head of his. There is honestly no telling what he is thinking about. It may be Kate, or the baby, or something completely different.

He looked at my stomach, "If I die make sure the baby knows that I love him or her more than anything in the world. If I live, then after the baby is born and old enough to travel we are going to take a family vacation to Hawaii." he stated as a tear formed in his eye. It's not often that Tony ever cries, so that shows how truly terrified he is of this. He wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead.

The door opened and nurse Emma and Doctor Brad walked in before I got a chance to respond, "We've got the results of your blood tests. Everyone's has come back negative except for your's, Tony. Your's came back positive for the plague. I'm very sorry, but we will do everything in our power to help you get better, you just have to keep hope." he informed Tony with a saddened voice. He then turned to look at me, "Now Aria, I know that you want to stay here and be with your husband, we can't risk you staying here any longer. We don't want you to get infected too." Doctor Brad informed us as nurse Emma started to give Tony an IV.

With tears in my eyes I nodded my head and got up from the bed, "I love you, Tony. I know that you can fight this. If you can't fight it for me, then fight it for the baby." I told him as I blew him a kiss. This is just a confirmation of what I already know, but it still hurts. I don't want to have to leave my husband, I want to stay here and take care of him, but I also know that it isn't in the baby's best interest.

He caught my kiss and blew one back to me, "I will. I'll see you soon. Go and help them find the bitch who did this." he told me. This made me feel a little bit better, he told me that he will see me soon. That means that he is planning on surviving this. Hey, he's survived it before, he can survive it again.

I caught his kiss and held it close to my heart, "I will. I'm sure that Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are already finding an antidote." I tried to give him some reassurance as I walked out of the room, stealing one last look at him before I left. It isn't easy leaving him, but now I we have another person investigating this attack.

* * *

When I got to NCIS I went down to Abby's lab where everyone seems to be congregating. I walked past Abby, Ducky, and some man I didn't know, and walked into the office. "Get me up to speed." I requested as I walked up to McGee and Caleb who are sitting next to each other working on Abby's computer. They seem to be working well together, I was a little nervous that they were going to butt heads so I'm glad that isn't the case.

They both looked up from their screens and up at me. I'm pretty sure that unless it had been Tony or Gibbs, no one else could have pulled them from their concentration at that point. "It was Ziva, the agent that was here before you, who sent the letter. When we saved her in Somalia she wasn't exactly happy about it. We've hacked her medical records she's been in pretty bad shape ever since. She's most recently been in an explosion that caused brain damage. That was six months ago. Depending on what area of the brain the damage is to, it can make someone very resentful and aggressive, so it makes sense that she isn't exactly happy with us right now." McGee started.

"After we looked at her medical records and sent them to Palmer to more thoroughly look over, we started to look for where she is at this moment. The explosion was in Iraq, she was stabilized and sent back to Israel for treatment. When she was released she went on medical leave. She went to New York and checked into a cheap hotel. That we can tell there is no digital records of her after that. We are still looking though. Gibbs is on the phone with the NCIS in New York to go to the hotel and talk with the people there." Caleb went on.

McGee motioned to Ducky, Abby, and a man that I don't recognize, "Ducky, Abby, and Gerald are working on an antidote for Tony. Gerald worked with Ducky back before Kate died. After Ari shot him he decided to leave NCIS and go back to school to study treatment of diseases. When he heard that Tony had gotten the plague last time he decided to put an emphasis on it. Ducky called him to come and work with them." he informed me.

I nodded my head and rested my hand on my abdomen, "He's already gotten a cough and his temperature is rising. I hope they find it fast." I informed them on a little bit of Tony's condition.

Caleb looked frustrated, "How are you feeling, Ar?" he asked as his eyes wandered from mine to my hand placed over belly. I know that he is thinking about what will happen with me and the baby if Tony were to pass away from this. I'm not much of a prayer, but I am praying to God that Tony will be okay. I need him now more than I ever have before.

How am I feeling? How do you think I'm feeling right now? "I would really like to get my husband better, and in a timely manner. So I am going to go talk with them in there for a minute and the two of you are going to figure out where that bitch is." I told them, raising my voice in the process. I could feel a tear form in my eye. It ran down my cheek and dripped on to the red NCIS jumpsuit that I am still wearing.

McGee stood up from his seat and put his arms around me, "He's gotten through this before, and he will again. The last thing that Tony would want right now is for you to be freaking out." he comforted me. The big brother feel of his hug made me feel more at ease and protected.

I smiled at him, "I know, thank you, Tim. I'm going to go and talk to them now and see how their progress is. Then I think that I need to give Mike a call. He may be my baby brother, but it turns out that he's a damn good listener." I told them as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

* * *

In the lab area the three of them didn't even acknowledge that I was standing next to them. I watched them for a moment before I put my hand on Abby's shoulder. "Oh my God! Aria, I am so glad that you're alright! We are working as hard as we can to make an antidote for Tony. Bethesda is giving him antibiotics right now, which is okay, but _this_ is what is going to make him better." she informed me as she threw her arms around me.

When Abby let me go Ducky put his arm around me, "We're doing everything that we can for him. This is Dr. Gerald Jackson. He specialized in the plague and has helped several people recover successfully." he introduced me to the man that is helping us get my husband better.

He smiled and shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you Special Agent DiNozzo. I just wish that we could have met under better circumstances. What we are doing here is analyzing the strain of the plague to the antidote that already exists and specializing it to the strain so that it can really kill all of it." he explained to me what they were doing to help my husband.

Gibbs walked in then and kissed my forehead, "Come on, there was a hit on the BOLO put out on Ziva. She is here in D.C." he told me as he pulled me away from the group in the direction of the door. I keep my head up as I smile back at them and walk with Gibbs to the elevator where we went to quickly change into more professional attire. I groaned, the spare clothes I have up here are just snug enough to be uncomfortable with my growing stomach.

The walk to the car is silent, "How bad was Tony last time?" I finally asked wanting to know how bad he is going to be now. I'm sure that his recovery will be worse this time around, and it'll probably take a little longer. Hopefully he'll be okay enough so that he can stay home on his own so I can work. I know that he'll get workers comp but I feel like one of us needs to be working. The money doesn't matter to me, we are set for life, it's the commitment and dedication to the team.

As always, Gibbs face was unreadable, "He recovered in record time, but he still came back to work too soon." he replied. That isn't the only part of what I wanted to know. I want to know how bad he was. Exactly how sick was he? Before they found out that the strain would kill itself after 24 hours. How long did he have to stay in the hospital?

I thought about the baby. I want him to be able to be there when the baby is born and not be sick. "How long was that though? I want him to be better in time for the baby to be born." I pushed. I really don't know what I'll do if Tony isn't back to himself by the time I go into labor? Will they let him in if he's sick? I know that Hanna will be there for me, and if I asked any and all of the team, but I want Tony.

He shrugged, "A little over a month." he answered with a noncommittal voice.

I guess that I'm just going to have to take that for now. I held my bad arm against my stomach and continued to pray that Tony would be okay.

"When we get there I'm going to handle Ziva. I want you to stay behind and cover me." he ordered in a tone that you don't dare argue with. I'm in some ways glad that he said this because I want to protect my unborn child, and in other ways pissed off because I want to kill that bitch for doing that to Tony.

Gibbs parked the car at an abandoned warehouse and he handed my a kevlar vest to shrug on before we got out of the car, "Just in case." he said as he helped me awkwardly put it on before exiting the car.

We got out of the car and I followed Gibbs to the door, and that is where I stopped. There she is, just standing there waiting for us with a gun fixed on Gibbs' head. I automatically fixed my gun on hers. I will not let her shoot Gibbs, we've got enough people with bullet wounds and we don't need another.

She didn't even look at me, "I see that you got my letter. So I'm sure that Tony is in Bethesda by now. Anyone else infected?" she asked with a sick smile on her face. Over the last few years I've heard a lot about Ziva, and that is nothing like I imagined her. Although, from the things that I've heard, I wouldn't imagine her trying to kill my husband either. There is something seriously messed up with her brain.

Gibbed nodded his head, "He is, it's just him. You know what that means, Ziver. We're going to have to bring you in, but we're going to get you some help." he told her as he slowly took ahold of her shaky hands. I didn't like how easily she could hurt him with him being so close to her while she still had the gun in her hand.

She let him take the gun and lead her to the car. She looks like she could have a meltdown at any moment, but I tried my best not to look at her. I put my gun down and got back into the passenger seat making an effort to not turn around and punch her in the face. Gibbs drove us back to NCIS and took her to interrogation where McGee accompanied him.

* * *

Caleb and I stood in observation, "This will all be over soon. Abby, Ducky, and Gerald are heading to Bethesda right now with the antidote. You know that we're going to have to tell Hanna about this though, right?" he told me as he wrapped his arm around me and let me rest my head on his shoulder. I had forgotten how close me and Caleb's friendship was before we all went our separate ways, but I'm glad that we are back in that place.

I sighed, he's right and I don't like it, "I know. It's just that when we tell her she is going to freak out. You know that she has anxiety that something is going to happen to one of us. Especially since I'm pregnant with her niece or nephew she is so, protective, over me. Have you noticed that?" I explained why I'm not really looking forward to telling Hanna about what's going on. Since I've gone back to work she hasn't let me cook or clean. She is always asking me how I feel…

He laughed, "Yeah, but that's just because you're her best friend and she don't want what happened to us happen to you and Tony. She's trying to save you from that heartbreak. Losing the baby was really hard on her." he explained Hanna's protectiveness over me.

Gibbs put a piece of paper in front of Ziva, "You did this to Tony for revenge. We understand this from the letter." he started, but then stopped talking to give Ziva a chance to start talking on her own. I can feel the betrayal, from all of them, from the observation room. This interrogation is even more personal than when I was interrogating Noel, or Melissa, or any of them.

Ziva stayed silent, but she did pick up the piece of paper and read it. Her hands are trembling and her eyes are red, but she hasn't shed one tear. "I just wanted to die. I want to die. I don't get why no one will understand that. I've been through so much and I can't get away from it. It's too much and I don't want to have to deal with it anymore." she finally spoke with a desperate voice.

McGee leaned in, "In the letter you made it seem like you blamed us for leaving you with Mossad. We tried to keep you out here with us and get you some help, but it was you who went back there." he didn't necessarily say in an accusatory tone, but one of needing some explanation.

She shot him a lethal look, "That isn't how I remember it happening. As soon as we got back I got a phone call from my father. He told me that I had to go back, that he had a new assignment for me. I figured that I could go back, get into an accident and die like I wanted to. When I got there, I didn't die. I continued to be tortured. You guys were supposed to stop me from going back." she explained why she felt as if she need to get revenge.

"Ziva, you are a grown woman. We tried to keep you here, but we couldn't force you." Gibbs reminded her letting confusion ever so slightly leak into his voice.

Her head fell into her hands, "Tony told me that he would take care of me, and help me get better. I just want to die, but maybe if he had stuck to his promise I would feel differently. He broke his promise! I can't forgive that. Since all of my attempts at death haven't gone as planned, I thought revenge would be the next best thing." she said on the brink of tears.

It was taking all that I could to not walk in there and give her what she wanted, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. When she started talking about Tony was when I started to feel lightheaded and I was very aware of my pants squeezing my stomach. "Caleb." I said trying to get some help before something happens. I'm not sure if I'm going to pass out or what, but I know that my body is reacting to the stress. I'm just glad that his arm is still around me to keep me upright.

He looked down at me, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with alarmed concern in his voice. His hold on my tightened as he moved his hand to where it is under my arm so that he can hold me up a little easier.

I let him support my weight, "I feel like I'm going to pass out, and these pants are way too tight, it's starting to hurt." I explained as I weakly put my arms around him. I took a few deep breaths, but that didn't help too much. I felt like I couldn't breath. I'm having a panic attack. I haven't had one since high school. A combination of someone messing with my family and these damn hormones that come with pregnancy.

Caleb eased both of us to the floor, "Aria, you need to breath. I know that the past day has been really hard on you, but think about the baby. You need to calm down for the baby." he ordered in a calm, but authoritative voice. He moved my hair out of my face and took one of my hands.

I took a few moments and pushed everything out of my mind and willed myself to calm down. After a minute my breathing was under control I was okay, but my pants were still bugging me. I hadn't realized that my stomach had grown that much over the last week or so, and I don't like it. "I think I'm okay now, but we have got to find me something else to wear. These pants had to have shrunk in the wash because I can't have gained this much weight this fast." I stated as I stood back up and walked back to the glass to see what is going on now.

Caleb got up with me and laughed, "I thought you kept extra sets of clothes in your car?" he asked trying to think of a solution for my wardrobe dilemma.

I sighed, "I am wearing my outfit from the car. I really want to get a dress or something. I feel like that would both be cute and comfortable. Until I can leave and get some different clothes, do you think that if I unbuttoned my pants that anyone would notice?" I asked as I looked down at my crotch. I'm wearing a longer blouse, so I may just be able to pull it off.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think that if it makes you more comfortable that you should do it. If anyone says anything they need to remember that you're pregnant and extremely busy." he replied. I don't think he really cares if you can tell if my pants are unbuttoned, he is just keeping comfort in mind.

"Do you realize what you've done to us, and Tony's family? Aria, come in here." Gibbs said trying to get Ziva to see how bad her actions really are. Not that I've paid too much attention over the last few minutes, but with the call of my name my attention was caught.

I looked over at Caleb, "I guess I should probably wait to unbutton my pants. Pray that I don't try to kill her." I told him with a little bit of humor in my voice, but I was being a little serious.

When I walked into the observation room Gibbs met me at the door and put his arm around me. "This is Tony's wife, and she is also a part of my team. You're actions have affected more than just us, it's affected her too." he introduced me as he lead me to the chair and had me sit down next to McGee.

Ziva looked me up and down, "Yes, I see that he has a wife, but just because he's married doesn't erase the fact that he didn't stop me from going back." she said in frustration. Her eyes are bloodshot, there are bags under them. Her whole face is sunken in. There isn't going to be any changing her. We just need to get her to a mental health facility. You can tell just by looking at her that she isn't in her right mind.

There isn't anything that I could say that could make this worse at this point, so I'm going to speak my mind. "I know that I'm not going to be able to get this in your head because you're sick, but I'm going to tell you this anyway. The team, Tony, none of them gave up on you. They couldn't have known you were going to be tortured again. It's just like Gibbs said, you are a grown woman, and you wanted to go back to your father. They couldn't stop you. There is nothing for you to be getting revenge on, and I really don't appreciate you trying to kill my husband." I told it to her straight. I know that is what McGee and Gibbs have been doing, but maybe it will come across a little differently from me.

Gibbs nodded at me, "Go check on Tony, let Rivers take you. We'll finish things up here." he told me.

I did as he said and left. Caleb met me out in the hallway, "On our way to the hospital we are stopping by the house long enough for me to change." I stated as I started walking in the direction of the elevators unbuttoning my pants as I walked. I felt oh so much better once I did so. My belly is no longer being squeezed.

Caleb smiled, "Prepare for Hanna to interrogate us. She was not happy when I told her that we wouldn't be coming home last night." he informed me. Dang, it's been a day since all of this started? It doesn't feel like it's been that long. Through all of this I've lost track of time.

* * *

 **A/N So Ziva is in custody, and doesn't seem to be doing very well. What did you think about this chapter? Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **Next chapter will show Hanna's thoughts on everything.**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	21. Informing

I got into the driver's seat of my car and drove the two of us home. When we walked in Hanna met us in the living room, "What's going on?" she asked as she handed Ryder off to Caleb.

We shrugged, "We had a bioterrorism attack. We've caught the person who did it, but Tony is in Bethesda with the plague. The antidote has been made, I just need to go change so Caleb and I can go back up there. We need to brief him on everything that's happened. Can you help me find something that looks professional, but is comfortable? All of my pants are too small now." I informed Hanna as I made my way up the stairs.

She followed me with a annoyed look on her face, "What? Is he going to be okay? Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened? What if it had been you? I'm pretty sure the plague isn't good for the baby." she scolded me as she followed me to my closet to help me find something to wear.

It isn't like I didn't know that she was going to go all over protective on me, but for some reason I am annoyed by what she just said, "I know, Hanna. I didn't tell you because it was an open case and the information was confidential. I'm sorry. Tony is going to be fine, the antidote has been made, but it will take a little while for him to get better. It will probably be a rough few weeks, but it'll be okay. It's all a part of the job. I know that it can be dangerous working for NCIS, but I'm not going to quit. I love my job so much, I hated being away from work for so long. What do you think about this?" I held up a dark purple sundress with a plunging neckline. I like this because it flows away from my sore waist. It wasn't too bad until I had to put on the pants that were now too small for me.

She shook her head, "No, not if you want to look professional, what kind of professional are you looking for?" she asked taking the dress from me and putting it back on it's rack. "I just don't want you to go through what I had to. You're my best friend, and I worry about you. That's all." she added as she looked through my extensive collection of clothes.

"Professional as in I'm going to be talking with the team, doctors, and writing my case report. I want something comfortable, and none of my pants fit anymore, so I want to wear a dress." I informed her of what I am looking for in my outfit for the rest of the day.

She nodded her head and pulled out my Free People long sleeve plaid mini dress. Perfect for what I am going to be doing for the rest of the day, and much more seasonably appropriate than the dress that I first suggested. I am usually really good about finding the perfect outfit for the day, but right now I am so tired that I really don't care. "That's perfect. Thank's, Han." I told her as I set it down on the white leather bench we have in the middle of the room. I have to admit, I love my closet. It is hands down my favorite room in the house.

I stripped my clothes and pulled the dress on, letting Hanna zip it for me, "When Tony starts feeling better we have got to go shopping and get you some pants that actually fit. It's going to be getting pretty cold soon, you aren't going to want to be wearing dresses every day." she pointed out as she looked me up and down.

This is something that I have mixed feelings about. I'm not sure that I like maternity clothes. I was looking at some online last night and they did not look like me at all. "I'm sure that I'll be fine wearing dresses, I've got some leggings that have some stretch to them as well that will hold me over for a while." I delayed the inevitable. I just really do not want to look like the typical mom. I want to look like the kick ass young looking mom.

Hanna rolled her eyes at me, "You're going to have to get some bigger clothes at some point. You won't even have to get maternity clothes for a while, just get some bigger clothes that you actually like." she tried to comfort me as she picked up a pair of boots that would look good with my dress and handed them to me.

"I just don't like the thought of not being able to look like myself. I don't want to look like a typical mom, I want to look like me." I confessed as I pulled my boots on and looked myself in the mirror to make sure that I look okay. My outfit is on point, but my face looks like a hot mess. "And now I need to put on some makeup." I stated as a walked back into the bedroom and sat down at my vanity so I could put on some concealer and mascara really fast.

She pulled my hair out of the messy bun that I was sporting and braided it back while I did the very little makeup that I was planning to do. "When was the last time you ate? I have some left overs from dinner last night that you can eat on your way to see Tony." she asked as we interlocked our arms and walked down the stairs together.

Well, the last time I ate had to be breakfast yesterday morning… and I threw that up. What the hell, how have I not wanted to eat since then. "It's been a while, yeah I should probably get something to go." I agreed as we got down stairs where Caleb is laying on the couch holding Ryder up above him and is making faces at his son, making the baby laugh.

Hanna heated up the food for me and put it in a bowl with a lid so that I could eat on the way to Bethesda. "How are you feeling now that you've changed and have some food in you?" he asked once I nearly inhaled the grilled chicken with lemon pepper and asparagus. It turns out that Hanna is a really good cook. One of these days she is really going to have to teach me, because I can't cook at all. I'm going to be a mom soon, I should be able to cook for my family.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Better, but I think that for dinner I'm gonna want some steak. There is no telling how late we're going to have to stay, but if we can leave at a reasonable time I'll take you and Hanna out." I stated, my mouth watering at the thought of a nice juicy steak.

He laughed at me, "I'm sure that you can leave whenever you want to, but there is no telling when _I_ am going to be able to leave." he corrected my statement about when we would eventually get to leave this evening. Neither of us really know what the rest of the day will hold, I just hope that it involves my husband getting better.

* * *

When we got to the hospital I was met at the front desk by a nurse named Jeanne Benoit. I know that name. Where do I know that name? Wait. That is the woman that Tony thought he fell in love with during his undercover assignment for the director. "Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo. I'm Dr. Benoit, I'm working as a consultant on your husband's case. I worked with several similar situations to his while I was working in Africa." she introduced herself as she led me to an elevator so we could go to Tony's room.

I decided that I wouldn't say anything for the time being. I could be wrong about who this woman is, although I highly doubt it, but I don't have the energy to start anything right now. "How is he doing?" I asked, I haven't seen him in a few hours. I know that he probably isn't doing as well as he was when I left him, but hopefully he isn't doing too badly.

She sighed, "He is doing as well as we would hope he would at this point. He has been on antibiotics for three hours, and the antidote for an hour and a half. We have seen improvement, but it is going to take him a little while for him to get back to where he was before this happened." she explained as we exited the elevator and walked down what seemed like a never ending hallway.

When we got to Tony's room Ducky and Abby were standing outside of Tony's glass room and talking with him. Abby saw me first and came running to give me a hug, "Aria! Everything is going to be okay, I promise! He is taking the antidote really well." she reassured me as she led me to what looked like a sound boot so that I could communicate with Tony.

I smiled at Ducky as he put an arm around me, "I would be willing to bet that he will be back to himself again in time for you to enter you third trimester. His progress in the last hour has been magnificent. I would be will to bet that he will be able to go home within a week, but he is going to have to have someone take care of him. This reminds me of a time…" he started in on a story, but stopped listening, I locked eyes with my husband for the first time since we walked in.

His face is pale, his lips his a bluish tint, and his eyes look bruised. I've never seen him like this, it made the blood drain from my face and my stomach tie into a knot. "Hey, babe." I greeted him through a microphone. I wish that I could be in there with him giving him a hug, but I know that at this point, I probably wouldn't be able to get away with that.

He smiled at me, "Hey yourself sexy. I love that dress on you." he replied. That's my Tony. At least he is still sounds like himself even though he sounds very fatigued, but that is to be expected. I could see his eyes look my up and down checking me out.

"Why thank you. I think our baby likes it more than what I was wearing earlier. All of my pants are officially too small. How are you feeling though?" I asked him. I know that hearing about the baby will make him feel better, it always does.

The look on his face that he always has when we talk about the baby is always priceless, and today is no different. A smile spread across his face, "That just means our little guy is growing. I bet he'll be a ten pounder. All of the DiNozzo men are always born at nine pounds or heavier." he joked with me, completely ignoring my question as to how he is doing. This isn't the first time since he's informed me of this, but every time I groan. I do not want to push a ten pound baby out of me. I'm not even sure if I actually could for that matter, if the baby actually ends up being that big I think I'm going to beg for a C-section.

"Well both me and my brother were premature at five pounds. It could also be a girl, you have to remember that babe. In my family both me and my mom were first born. But really, how are you feeling?" I asked him as I rested my hand on my stomach. It's not that my stomach has really gotten bigger, but my hips are widening to make room for the baby. It also makes me nervous that the baby could be a preemie. According to mom both Mike and I had to spend a whole week in the NICU. I'm not sure if I want to go through with that.

As always, he rolled his eyes at me, "We'll see." he relented, "I'll be doing better when I can actually sit next to you." he added. This isn't exactly what I mean by asking him how he is doing, but at least he gave me an answer.

Dr. Benoui chose now to step in, "Hi, Tony. I'm taking over for right now so Dr. Pitt can take his lunch break. Now I don't see why your wife couldn't go be there with you for a couple of minutes as long as you don't make any physical contact." she told him as she handed me a mack to put over my face.

Tony looked happy but concerned, "Will it be okay with the baby?" he asked already being an amazing daddy and making sure that no harm will come to the baby if I go into see him.

She nodded her head, "Yes, it will be fine." she reassured Tony as she led me into the room with my husband.

I hated being so close to Tony, yet not be allowed to touch him. I want to hug him so badly it hurts. "So does Hanna know about all of this yet?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face. His voice is raspy, and honestly, if I weren't so accustomed to his voice, I might not be able to understand him. He couldn't help but let out a nasty cough from deep in his chest, but he covered it with his arm. I didn't say anything because that is something that everyone already knows, but there is blood in the place he coughed into.

I took a seat in the bed next to his so I could make myself comfortable to talk with him for a few minutes, "Yes, she was not very happy with me. She didn't care about Caleb, or the person who did this, but at me." I informed him in a joking tone. I love Hanna, and she raised a good point, but I still found that a little hilarious.

He nodded his head, "What about the little bro?" he asked in reference to Mike. Before dad died, sure Mike and I would talk to each other every so often to catch up, but now Mike and I have definitely bonded again. We are closer than I think we have ever been.

I shook my head, I probably should call him in the next day or so though if he doesn't call me first. "Not yet, I really haven't had a chance to. Maybe if I've got some time after dinner." I replied with a sigh. I'm not sure if Abby or Ducky has told him who did this to him, but I'm not sure that I want to tell him.

Tony coughed again. More blood. I could feel my heart breaking inside. He is still so bad, I can't imagine him being any worse. I'm glad I wasn't there for that. "Have you guys found out who did this to me yet?" he asked quietly, almost so quiet that I couldn't hear him. I did though, and he knows I did, so I guess I'm going to have to give him a straight answer about this.

My heart rate picked up. How am I supposed to tell him that it was Ziva that did this to him? "Yes, the letter was signed 'Ziva David.' We took her into custody and she confessed to doing this to you. She's had a significant amount of brain damage in the last couple of years so Gibbs and McGee are looking into getting her some help." I informed him. I gripped the sheets of the bed to help keep me calm as I told him this, but it did little good.

His face was already pale, but it got even paler as he processed what I told him. "Why? Why did she want to do that?" he asked in total confusion. He hadn't said anything to Ziva since she left, not that he didn't try though, but she wouldn't answer his calls so he gave up.

I looked at Ducky to answer Tony's question, he nodded his head at me and looked to Tony, "She was very sick, and she started blaming things on you, things that you had no control over. That is why we are getting her some help." he explained to Tony.

He didn't look happy about it, but Tony let the topic go for the time being. "Well I think getting over this will be easier than last time, I've got you to take care of me." Tony smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him, kiss away his sickness, his pain. I know that it doesn't work like that, but I really wish that it did.

"That's right. I'll be with you every step of the way. I love you, babe." I told him with a small tear forming in the corner of my eye.

Dr. Benoui walked back in, "Okay, Agent DiNozzo, it's time for you to come back out. Your husband needs to get some rest now." she told me as she checked all of the monitors surrounding Tony to make sure that everything is looking okay.

I got up and walked back out. Sometime in the few minutes that I had been talking with Tony, Caleb had excused himself to take a phone call from Gibbs. So I went and sat down next to where Abby is standing looking at Tony's numbers with Ducky. I don't know what most of that stuff means, but I'm okay with that. I trust Ducky and Abby to tell me the truth as to what is going on.

After a moment Abby sat down next to me, "Okay, I know that you've got your hands full right now, but I was wanting to talk about the baby shower for Hanna next week. Now you've talked with her mother, Spencer, and Emily, and they are all going to be here on Saturday afternoon and are leaving again on Sunday afternoon?" she asked for verification. Abby has planned the majority of this believe it or not, I mean I have led her in the right direction and given ideas, but Abby has executed most of it. It's easier for Abby to put this together as a surprise because she isn't living with Hanna.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, Ashley is actually coming in on early Friday afternoon and going back home on Tuesday. She wants to spend some extra time with the grandbaby. Emily shouldn't be here until literally an hour before the shower starts. Spencer will be here that morning. McGee is going to pick her up from the airport and take her up to NCIS so she can help you finish getting everything set up and so that she can get ready before the party. We were going to send Tony on an 'errand' to pick Emily up, but we're going to have to think of something else for Emily to be picked up." I updated her on everyone who is flying in to attend the shower.

She nodded her head, "Okay, we can figure that out fairly easily. Don't worry about that. So I've ordered the cake it's black with 'Ryder' in blue letters. I have the balloons and decorations ordered, made sure that everyone knows that my lab is off limits all day. I think everything is ready. I'm so excited!" she went down a checklist in her mind to go over everything that needed to be done for next week.

Caleb walked back in and kneeled down next to us, "I just got off the phone with Gibbs and McGee. After we left Ziva tried to attack McGee and had a seizure. McGee is fine, he just has a few bruises, but Ziva is in ICU here. Because Ziva is here we think that it would be best if there is someone here with Tony at all times and someone with Ziva at all times so nothing else happens. So If you'll stay here until dinner time, I'll go home and get a couple of hours sleep and eat dinner, then I'll come up here and take the night shift. Then we can work out who will stay with him in the morning." he updated us on what was going on.

By the time he said everything he wanted to, quickly and under his breath so Tony couldn't hear him, Caleb was a little winded. I laughed and gave him a hug, "That sounds good. I'll talk with his doctor so you can get on home. Tell your wife I'm taking her to steak when I get home though." I ordered him as both of us stood up.

Caleb left and I walked over to Dr. Benoui and pulled her to the side. "Do you know the conditions of how Tony got to this place?" I started just seeing on how much I need to update her on.

She took a deep breath and glanced back at Tony before she looked at me, "Bioterrorism. When Tony and I broke up Ziva was still his partner. I don't know much about her, but I know enough to realize that she is dangerous." she informed me of everything she knew about the situation.

So my suspicions were right, this is the woman that Tony fell for while he was undercover. I'm not sure if I like this, but I really don't have much of any choice. "Well she is here, in ICU. We wouldn't put it past her to try to escape to come and hurt Tony when she becomes a little bit more aware of what's going on. There is always going to be an agent with her, but because we know her history, we're always going to have an agent here with Tony." I told her, giving her as little information as possible.

She nodded her head, "Okay, I'll make sure and pass this information along to Dr. Pitt when he returns. Are you the agent that will be staying with him for the time being?" she asked.

"Yeah. This evening Agent Rivers, the man who just left, will come back and spend the night with Tony." I replied.

I went and sat back down. Abby and Ducky soon had to leave, so that left me with Tony who is sleeping, and Dr. Benoui. I didn't much care for her being here, so I decided that I was going to ignore her and give Mike a call.

" _Hey mother of my niece or nephew."_ he greeted me. Okay, I don't like that he is already starting that. It would be one thing if the baby had already been born, but we don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet.

"Let's not start that yet. I'm your sister still. How are things going up there? I hate that I can't be there to help you with everything." I asked him knowing that the two of them hate a full plate between school, work, wedding planning, and taking care of mom.

Mike laughed, " _Hilary and I are learning to go off of very little sleep at the moment, but we know that it will all be worth it once we are married, graduated, and living closer to you. Did you know that I can go two days before crashing? I learned that last week."_ he told me, sounding happy, yet totally exhausted.

A combination of maternal instincts and big sister protection kicked in, "Mike, do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You have got to get some rest or you are seriously going to crash. Do you know the most common cause of sickness in college students? It's not getting enough sleep. Unless you want me getting on the phone with Hilary and make her put you to bed every night you will make more time to sleep." I scolded him for not getting enough rest.

Even though I can't see him through the phone, I know he is rolling his eyes at me, " _I sleep when I find the time, Ar. It's just that doesn't happen as often as I would like it to. Besides, you used to do the same thing in high school. I remember hearing you sneak out in the middle of the night and not coming home for hours."_ he retorted.

"That was a completely different situation and you know it. I had to meet with the girls and figure out who -A was and dealing with the collateral damage he caused. I was afraid to sleep because I didn't want -A to do something to me in the middle of the night. And you know what? It made me sick. Exhaustion is not a good thing." I went on about the dangers of what he is doing.

" _Okay, okay. I'll make more of an effort to get some more sleep."_ he relented to get me off of his back.

"How's mom?" I then ask, letting the topic go for the time being so that I could get on to the things that I really want to talk to my brother about.

He sighed, " _She's really losing it. When Hilary and I went to visit her yesterday she thought that I was dad and Hil was Merideth. She freaked out and started screaming at us."_ he informed me.

It made me feel sick to hear that our mother is doing so badly, "I am so sorry that you're having to deal with her on your own. I can't wait for all of you to move out here so we can share responsibility of mom." I replied with frustration that we are so far away from each other.

" _It's okay. We'll be out there soon enough. What about you sis? How's life going?"_

I looked at my husband sleeping in the hospital bed, "Well it's been a really hard last couple of days. We were the target of a bioterrorism attack. Tony got the plague and is in the hospital right now recovering." I informed him letting the stress I'm feeling come into my voice.

" _What? Are you okay? What about the baby? - And Tony?"_ he asked starting to freak out, _"Babe, come here and hear what Aria is saying."_ I heard him call away from the phone.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm stressed and tired, but I'm okay, so is the baby. Tony is still in intensive care, but he is getting better. If things continue to go well then he should be able to come home by the end of the week." I reassured him.

" _What do you need? Do you need us to come down there?"_ Mike asked, obviously still panicked.

As much as I would enjoy his offer, I know it wouldn't be the best idea. "Mike. You have already missed a good amount of school this semester, and you've got a lot on your plate already. We'll be fine down here. I've got the team and Hanna. We're going to be okay. You can come down for Thanksgiving." I reassured him that I've got all of the help that I need right now. I mean I would like for my brother to help me through this, but I know that he is better off where he is.

" _...Okay, but you'll have to keep us updated!"_ he ordered.

"I will. Now go take a nap or something, you sound exhausted." I replied and hung up the phone.

McGee walked in shortly after I got off the phone with Mike. "Gibbs is with Ziva right now. They are doing a CAT scan of her brain to see the extent of the damage. How's Tony doing?" he asked as he sat down next to me. He looks tired. I'm sure we all do after the day we've had.

I leaned against him and held his arm, "He's doing better, but it's still really hard to see him like this. Sure I've seen him sick before, but ever this sick." I confessed as I looked at his sleeping figure. He is so pale he looks like a ghost. I look away from him and back to McGee.

He sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, it was like this last time. I feel like he is actually doing better than last time taking into consideration how everything was worse this time. He'll be okay. Do you need anything? Rivers told me to you've got protection detail until dinner time." he asked as he rubbed my knee.

"No, that's okay. Thank you though. I just talked with my brother. I'll probably called Spencer and Emily after a little bit. They are both still working right now though." I told him with an involuntary yawn. Everything from the last day is really starting to catch up with me.

He nodded his head, "Okay, well I'm going to go back to the office to get some more work done. Call me if you need anything." he told me as he got up and left.

After about an hour I decided that Spencer would be available to talk for a little bit.

" _Hey Aria, how are you doing?"_ she answered.

"Well, I can definitely say that I've had better days. Tony is in the hospital right now." I informed her.

" _Oh my goodness, what happened?"_

"Bioterrorism attack. He is now recovering from the plague." I informed her.

" _Is he going to be okay?"_ she asked with obvious panic in her voice.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, but it's going to be a long next couple of months." I reassured her.

" _Well, what are you going to do? You don't need to be getting sick either. Right now more than ever you should be resting, and getting ready for Mike's wedding, and your baby coming."_ she stressed. I can just see the gears working in Spencer's mind making her freak out.

" _Okay Aria, what did you tell our high strung Spencer? We've got dinner reservations that we've got to get to in fifteen minutes and she isn't moving."_ Toby stole the phone from his wife to ask me.

"I was just letting her know that Tony is in the hospital. We had a bioterrorism attack and Tony got sick. He's got an antidote and so he'll be okay." I informed him with a smile.

" _What's he sick with?"_ he asked with his curiosity peaked and concern in his voice.

"Plague. Give him a couple of months and he'll be as good as new." I replied.

" _Toby, give me back my phone! I need to talk to Aria!"_ I heard Spencer yell over the line. " _Aria, I'm sure if I told my boss what's going on that he'd give me a couple of weeks off to come help. Don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow? Is Hanna going to be able to go with you?"_ she asked with Spencer-freakout-mode going into full effect.

Crap. I forgot about that appointment! How does Spencer remember that and I don't? "I forgot about that! Let me call you back I need to talk Han and see if she can!" I told her and quickly hung up the phone. I quickly dialed Hanna's number.

" _Hey, is everything okay?"_ she answered.

"I completely forget that I have a doctor appointment tomorrow. Can you come with me? I don't want to go by myself." I begged. I haven't gone to one appointment by myself yet, and I don't want to start that now.

" _Of course. You don't need to worry about anything."_ she said like it was obvious. " _I've got everything taken care of. All you need to worry about is taking care of yourself and watching over Tony."_ she stated with a firm voice.

"Thank you. Now will you please call Spencer and tell her that there is no need for her to fly down here and that we've got everything under control? I made the mistake of calling her and letting her know what's going on." I requested.

" _I'll do that, but you better call Emily before Spence gets the chance. You know she'll freak out, but she won't tell you that she is coming, she'll just book a flight and come."_ Hanna advised.

"Doing that now. Thank you, Han! I'll talk to you in a few hours." I replied and hung up the phone with Hanna, then dialed Emily's number. I feel as if these phone calls are never ending.

I called Emily and told her what was going on, and before too long Caleb was back to take the night shift of watching Tony. So I went down to the car, texting Hanna on the way. telling her that I was on my way to get her so we could go to dinner together.

* * *

 **A/N Please Review!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	22. Complications

When I had picked up Hanna we headed out to the restaurant, "You know, you would think that Spencer would have mellowed out with age, but she is our same old Spencer who freaks out over everything. Emily also called me this afternoon asking me if everything was really okay, and if you'd been lying to her." she informed me of her conversations with Spencer and Emily after I talked to them.

I laughed, "I don't think anything could mellow Spencer out." I replied thinking back to pretty much everything that has ever happened.

She nodded her head, "That is very true. So Caleb told me a little bit more about what happened. That is so scary to think that she was able to just put that in the mail distribution and do that to Tony. Once she gets the help that she needs is she going to jail or what?" she asked me trying to get a little bit more information on what's going to be happening.

I sighed, "I'm not sure. I think we're just taking this one step at a time. I think that once she is in a stable condition she will to a facility for criminals that are mentally unstable. I honestly don't think that Tony will personally press charges on her, but that doesn't mean that she didn't break laws and get herself into some big trouble." I gave my best guess on the fate of the woman who tried to kill my husband.

She nodded, "When do you think Tony will be able to go home?" she asked as she looked down at my abdomen. Once I get a farther along in my pregnancy, I'm sure that I'm going to need Tony's help with things. I know that he'll be better by the time the baby is born, but I'm sure that it's going to be me taking care of him through all of this.

I sighed, "In a week, maybe two. Then he'll have bedrest and weekly doctors appointments for a few weeks. Depending on his progress he'll probably get to go back to work on desk duty after a few weeks. Then, hopefully by the time we have the baby, things will be back to normal." I gave her a rough time line that I am hoping that he will be better.

Hanna took my hand, "I am so glad that we are up here to help you through this. I know that it's killing Emily and Spencer that they can't be here until Thanksgiving. Anything that you, or Tony, or the baby needs I'll make sure that it happens. I hate that you are having to go through all of this stress while you're pregnant. I mean 15 weeks along and having to deal with all of this? You should be resting and enjoying this period of your life." she told me.

There is no denying that Hanna is right. I know that. "Well in the morning we are going to get ready and go to the doctor and make sure that the baby is doing okay, then I've got to get back to Tony." I told her as we got our food.

We got a good report from the doctor. The baby is doing well, and I've got an ultrasound scheduled for three weeks from now to find out whether we are going to have a boy or a girl.

* * *

 **One week later. Friday.**

I've been back to work for a few days now, but Tony is still in the hospital. He is getting progressively better, but he is still in pretty rough shape. It hasn't been the easiest week for me either. I can't sleep because he isn't in bed with me, I've had to put up with morning sickness and raging pregnancy hormones on my own. It hasn't been pretty.

This weekend, I'm going to try to forget about all of that though. We are surprising Hanna with a baby shower. Her mother should be here in about an hour, so Caleb is about to leave to pick her up. I'm going to work for as long as I can today. With me being in and out, and Tony being gone, the work is really piling up and there just isn't enough time for me to do it.

The phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it's the hospital. "Special Agent Aria DiNozzo." I answered happy to have a distraction from the computer screen that is giving me a headache, which is making my nausea that much worse… I just hope that Tony is doing okay. He was feeling worse than normal when I left him last night.

" _Hello Agent DiNozzo. We're calling to let you know that over night your husband has taken a turn for the worse. He is starting to get blood clots, that if we don't treat accordingly, could lead to gangrene. If this happens the tissue will die and he could lose fingers or toes."_ Dr. Pitt informed me of Tony's condition.

My heart froze. He had been doing so much better. I felt tears form in my eyes. "Okay, what do we need to do then?" I asked knowing that there has to be some sort of treatment for this.

" _We're going to continue the antibiotics, but we are also going to do something called hyperbolic treatment therapy. That should help his circulation and get him more oxygen."_

What the hell is that?Oh whatever, I can ask about it later. Right now I need to get to Tony. "Okay, I'll be up there in a few minutes. Thank you for letting me know." I told him and hung up the phone.

I took a tissue and dabbed the tears from my eyes, then looked over at McGee and Gibbs. "Tony's starting to get blood clots because he isn't getting enough oxygen and his circulation isn't good. So I need to go up there." I informed them and started putting my things together to leave.

McGee nodded his head, "Okay, do you need anything?" he offered. He looks concerned, but also uncomfortable because of the fact that I'm crying. He's never been the greatest with tears. I don't guess I am either, but these damn pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy.

"Call Caleb and let him know. I was supposed to go with them to dinner tonight, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to now." I requested as I made my way to the elevator.

As I pressed the button to go to the ground floor a hand came and stopped the door from closing. Gibbs. Figures. He walked in and pressed the button again. He turned to face me and held out his hand. "Keys." he ordered. He is keeping his poker face, but I can tell that he is worried.

I didn't say anything as I dug them out of my purse and handed them over. I didn't really want to drive anyway. I'm having a hard time keeping it together at the moment. Another tear rolled down my cheek. The last few months have been hard, and I'm not sure how much more I can take. I need my husband back. This is not how I pictured my pregnancy going.

Gibbs put his arm around me and let me lean into him as I cried. The elevator doors opened and he led me out into the parking lot and to my car. By the time that we were on the road I was sobbing. There is just too much going on. I'm ready for us to find some sort of normal again. Not this.

* * *

When we got to the hospital Gibbs sat and patiently waited for me to get ahold of myself again. Then walked me in. "Thank you." I whispered as we made our way to his room.

He didn't say anything in reply, but he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me a little tighter.

In Tony's room they were prepping him to go do the therapy they talked about on the phone, but it gave us a chance to see each other for a few minutes before he left. He's going to be in there for about two hours, so I'm probably going to go back to the office and continue to get things done while we are waiting.

There wasn't much conversation. Tony was sleeping. I still can get over the darkness around his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, that something is haunting him during the night. I know that the reality is that he is just really sick and the dark circles are just a part of it. I sat by his side and held his hand until it was time for him to go.

When Tony had gone Gibbs led me back out to the car where he started driving in the wrong direction. "Aren't we going back to work?" I asked in confusion. There is too much to get done to not go back. Besides, I need to save my time off for when the baby is born.

"No, I'm going to go back to work. You are going to go home to rest. You had things planned that you wanted to get done before the baby shower tomorrow anyway. McGee and I have things at the office." he informed me as he pulled onto my block.

It was then that I noticed Caleb talking with McGee in the front yard. I guess Gibbs called McGee while I was sitting with Tony at the hospital. I felt a little relieved that I didn't have to go back right now, but now I'm going to have to put on a happy face for our company. He pulled into my spot in the driveway and he and McGee were gone just a few minutes later.

When I didn't make any movement to go inside once McGee and Gibbs had left, so Caleb led me to the porch swing where we both sat down. "You know that you don't have to put up an act for us, right? Even with Ashley here. You know that she loves you too. We're family, and we are all here for you and Tony. Now why don't we go inside?" he told me. At that moment, I knew that he was more to me than a really good friend, he's my brother.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him and allowed myself to cry. "Give me just a minute." I whispered as I allowed myself to be vulnerable. I let him hold onto me and comfort me. I'm glad that Hanna and Caleb are here. I don't know what I would do without them.

After a few minutes, I still wasn't anywhere near done crying, but I stood up and let Caleb support me as we walked inside. Hanna ran to me when she saw me and led me to the couch. Hanna and Caleb sat on either side of me with their arms around me and let me cry.

"This is the first time she's really cried about it." I heard Hanna whisper to her mother after a few minutes.

"I'll take the baby into the other room for a little bit." she offered. I heard footsteps walking away. Then I lost myself in my tears.

I'm not sure how long I cried, but I finally got myself together and wiped my eyes. "Thank you for being here for me guys." I told them after a moment of sitting in silence.

Hanna gave me a squeeze, "Hey, that's what best friends are for. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and talk about dinner." she told me as she led me up off of the couch.

"Food actually sounds really good right now." I commented as we walked up the stairs to my bedroom so I can wash my face and put on some fresh clothes.

* * *

When we got back downstairs Ashley, Caleb, and Abby were sitting on the couch in whispered conversation. I smiled, knowing that they are talking about everyone coming for the baby shower tomorrow. When they saw us enter, Abby shot up out of her spot and gave me one of her famous, loving, but bone crushing hugs. "He's going to be okay. I know he will, I've got a… gut feeling about it." she told me.

I hugged her back. Abby and Hanna are my two best friends and I feel relieved to see her. If anyone can help me feel better it's Hanna and Abby. "I sure hope you're right. Now what about dinner? This baby is hungry!" I said, but I didn't let go of Abby. My little meltdown may be over, but I still need the support from my family.

"Well we were talking about going to the Italian place we went to a few weeks ago. Does that sound good?" Caleb asked as he handed Ryder's jacket to Ashley to put on him.

I nodded my head, "That sounds great." I agreed as I followed everyone out the door. I let Abby and Hanna hold on to either side of me as we walked to the car. I decided to ride with Abby so Hanna could have some more time with her mom.

"When Tony gets better we need to have a girls night. We haven't had one since July. July, Aria!" she said trying to get my mind off of everything that is going on and onto something a little bit more exciting. This is one of the many reasons Abby and I became best friends so easily. We really have fun together.

I laughed, "Well, we have been a little busy. Getting pregnant and shot can do that to you. That really sounds great though. I've missed our girls nights." I replied with a smile. We used to have them at least once a month, and we haven't had one since July! It's November now!

At dinner we talked about work and the kids. Ashley has declared that she is going to come down to visit when the baby is born so she could meet her second grandchild. I smiled. I really do love Ashley. Back when we were in Rosewood for Byron's funeral I spend the better part of my time at her house. She really is like a mother to me now. I smiled and told her that I was looking forward to it. I wish that my mother were in her right mind to be able to come and see the baby, but as of the last time I talked with Mike she is only getting worse.

When dinner was over I had Abby drive me back up to the hospital so I could see Tony. I knew that with the baby shower tomorrow that I wouldn't be able to spend much of any time with him.

"Hey, Tony." I whispered as we walked into his room. The TV is on, so I can only assume that he is awake. I smiled when I noticed that it was 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' on. I looked at my husband. He is awake and smiling at me.

He looks better than he did earlier in the day. I'm not saying that he looks absolutely great, but better. It guess actually getting some oxygen makes a difference. "Hey. How're you?" he asked with the same raspy voice that he's had for over a week now.

I smiled and placed my hand over my stomach, "I'm okay. A little tired. This little one kept me up last night." I informed him. It's not a lie. I didn't get more than an hours sleep last night. Partly because the baby kept kicking my bladder, but mainly because I don't have him in bed next to me.

Tony lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. I can see in his eyes that he knows that it wasn't just the baby that kept me up. "You've been crying." he observed as he let his hand drop back down. He doesn't have much strength right now so it made him tired to just lift his hand for a few seconds.

Abby walked to the other side of his bed, "She's just worried about you. We all are. When she got the call earlier that you'd gotten worse it scared us. It's going to be okay though. You seem like you're feeling better, and there's still a lot of time until the baby is going to come." she reassured Tony for me. She knew that he wouldn't believe me if I were to say that everything is okay, but if it came from her…

Luckily, it seemed like he believed her. "Well, I hope that I feel better soon. I miss the taste of pizza." he informed us as he drifted off to sleep. That's my Tony. Even when he feels like total crap he wants pizza.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	23. Shower

**Previously on Pretty Little Agents**

 _When dinner was over I had Abby drive me back up to the hospital so I could see Tony. I knew that with the baby shower tomorrow that I wouldn't be able to spend much of any time with him._

 _"Hey, Tony." I whispered as we walked into his room. The TV is on, so I can only assume that he is awake. I smiled when I noticed that it was 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' on. I looked at my husband. He is awake and smiling at me._

 _He looks better than he did earlier in the day. I'm not saying that he looks absolutely great, but better. It guess actually getting some oxygen makes a difference. "Hey. How're you?" he asked with the same raspy voice that he's had for over a week now._

 _I smiled and placed my hand over my stomach, "I'm okay. A little tired. This little one kept me up last night." I informed him. It's not a lie. I didn't get more than an hours sleep last night. Partly because the baby kept kicking my bladder, but mainly because I don't have him in bed next to me._

 _Tony lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. I can see in his eyes that he knows that it wasn't just the baby that kept me up. "You've been crying." he observed as he let his hand drop back down. He doesn't have much strength right now so it made him tired to just lift his hand for a few seconds._

 _Abby walked to the other side of his bed, "She's just worried about you. We all are. When she got the call earlier that you'd gotten worse it scared us. It's going to be okay though. You seem like you're feeling better, and there's still a lot of time until the baby is going to come." she reassured Tony for me. She knew that he wouldn't believe me if I were to say that everything is okay, but if it came from her…_

 _Luckily, it seemed like he believed her. "Well, I hope that I feel better soon. I miss the taste of pizza." he informed us as he drifted off to sleep. That's my Tony. Even when he feels like total crap he wants pizza._

* * *

I smiled at him as I got up. "Thanks, Abby." I told her as we linked arms and made our way back to the house.

"No problem. Now try to get some sleep tonight, we've got a big day tomorrow and you look absolutely exhausted." she ordered as she dropped me off at the house. I agreed, gave her a hug, and went inside.

Inside they are sitting in the living room with glasses of wine. "How's Tony doing?" Ashley asked as she motioned for me to come and sit next to her.

I sat down and propped my feet up on the coffee table and took off my shoes. My feet are starting to swell and they are killing me. "He's doing better than he was earlier today. He even joked about wanting pizza." I informed her really wishing I could have a glass of that wine right about now after the day that I've had.

She smiled, "That's great. I'm glad he's starting to get back to being his old self." she replied.

As exhausted as I feel, I don't think I'm going to be able to get to sleep any time soon. My feet hurt, my arm hurts, I'm still a little wound up from the day… "Hanna, do you know if we still have my sleepy time tea?" I asked in hopes that it will help me relax.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I think so. I'll go make you some." she offered as she set down her glass.

After I sipped on my tea I was drowsy enough that Caleb had to help me up the stairs. I quickly changed into my PJ's, then I was dead to the world.

* * *

The next morning I got up at the crack of dawn so I could go pick Spencer up from the airport, then we are going to go and get breakfast together before going to finish setting up for the baby shower. My eyes are nice a puffy today after all of the crying I did yesterday, so I did my makeup in a way that makes my eyes look open. I put on a nice dress and I was out the door all before Hanna was up for the morning.

At the airport Spencer was already out of the plane and waiting for me. Am I really running that late? I thought that I was going to be just on time. "Spencer! How long have you been waiting? I didn't think that I was running that late!" I asked her as I gave her a hug.

She laughed and placed her hand on my sixteen week pregnant stomach, "Just a few minutes. How's the baby?" she asked with excitement that I am starting to show. The last time she'd seen me I was still in the hospital and had just found out that we were expecting a baby.

"The baby is good. He or she is missing their daddy, and telling me about it by keeping me up at night. I got an okay night's sleep last night, but it still wasn't all that great. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to get a good night's sleep again." I admitted as she picked up her luggage and we started to walk in the direction of my car.

Spencer sighed, "Well is Tony doing any better? Do you think that he'll be able to come home any time soon?" she asked starting to stress about us since Tony hasn't gotten to come home yet.

"I really don't know. I wish that I did. I thought that he was doing better, then yesterday I got a call saying that he was getting blood clots because of his poor circulation and lack of oxygen. I talked with him last night, he seemed to be feeling better after he got some sort of therapy, but I really don't know." I said as I took a deep breath and tried not to start crying again.

She got that look in her eyes that I know well. She is determined. "Well you don't have to worry about a thing while I am here. I'll make sure that everything is taken care of." she promised as we got into my car so I could drive us to NCIS.

As much as I love that she is trying to help me, if she has the preparations taken care of, then I'm going to need to be at my desk and getting some work done while I have the chance. With Tony being so sick and the fact that I'm going to have to take a considerable amount of time off when the baby comes, I need to work as much as I possibly can. "Well if you've got set up taken care of I need to get some work done at the office. I was in the middle of something when the hospital called me yesterday." I informed her.

She gave me a disapproving look, "Aria, you should really be resting. You look exhausted." she scolded.

"I am just fine, Spencer. There is work that needs to be done, and I need to do it. I'm used to putting in around ten hours or more of overtime. Right now I'm not even coming in full time. Then there's the fact that Tony hasn't come in at all, so we're down a person and have to do the work for him." I defended myself.

By no means did she look convinced, but she did let the topic go for the time being. "Well, I'm so excited to see Hanna and the baby. I know it's only been a couple of months since I've been up here, but it feels like it's been forever! Toby can't wait until Thanksgiving so he can have off of work to see everyone!" she started talking and didn't stop until I parked the car at NCIS.

Spencer got a visitor's pass and I escorted her down to Abby's lab where the shower is going to take place. It's a little unconventional for us to have it there, but it isn't like we can have it at the house, Hanna is always there so it wouldn't be a surprise. "Hey Abby!" I screamed over her insanely loud music to get her attention. It swear, it's amazing that girl doesn't have significant hearing loss with as loud as she keeps her music.

Abby turned around to face us and lowered her music. "Hey guys! Okay, so I've got everything cleaned off and put away so we just need to decorate and get everything set up." she informed us about what all has been done, and what still needs to be done.

Spencer jumped right in, and I excused myself to go get some work done. I would like to be having fun with the decorations, but I am being a grown up and doing what has to be done.

I wasn't surprised to see Gibbs sitting at his desk working himself. I know that both him and McGee have been putting in extra hours. Caleb has too, but since he has a wife and baby that he has to take care of he can't work nearly as long as they can at the moment. Regardless who is there to do it, there will always be work that has to be done.

I worked for a few hours, but then it was time for me to head back to the airport to pick Emily up. I wasn't late this time. I waited for about fifteen minutes before I saw her walk out. "Em!" I shouted to get her attention.

She looked in my direction and ran over to me. "Aria! I've missed you so much! How's Tony? Is he doing any better?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me in a big hug.

I smiled, when we get to NCIS all of my girls will be back together. I am beyond excited for them being here, even if this is for Hanna. "He's still not doing the greatest, but he is better than he was a week ago. I'm just ready for him to be home. This baby misses him at night, so I haven't been getting much sleep." I updated her on Tony.

She frowned, "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon so I could help out with everything. I hate that I have to live so far away from all of you. At least Spencer is within driving distance, not that she actually would since she could fly…" she started stressing on how she couldn't be there for us like she would like to be able to.

"Don't feel bad, Em. We understand. Besides, I think we've got things taken care of anyway. Hanna stays at home during the week and makes sure that everything is in order, then on nights and weekends she works. Then the team makes sure that I actually eat and actually go home. We've got things taken care of, it's just getting Tony better and home that we are really concerned about." I explained.

"I just miss you guys. I hate that you've got so much going on and I can't be here to help."

"Em, you being here right now is helping. Today's a big day for Hanna."

She smiled, "There isn't anyone who could keep me away."

Hanna was happily surprised about the shower. She knew that there was something going on since her mother came into town, she just didn't know what it was. We all had a really good time together even if it was just for a few hours and Ryder got a lot of cute stuff that he needed.

Spencer and Emily went a little overboard with little boy outfits, it almost scares me to think about what they'll get my baby girl when she comes. The two of them took turns playing with Ryder the whole time and only gave him up for diaper changes. Just like the rest of us, Ryder has his other two aunts wrapped around his little finger.

Once the shower was over I let everyone go to the house while I went and spent a little bit of time with Tony before I went home and joined them in staying up most of the night talking. We have all missed each other so much now that we are grown and live states apart.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School has started again so I'm staying pretty busy and I don't have as much time to get on here. This is kind of a filler chapter, another one will be up soon!**

 **Please review!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	24. Memories

**Three weeks later.**

We are about to head home from a doctor's appointment Tony is doing great! The Dr. Pitt said that he could start to go on small trips and start doing more things. Hopefully in the next couple of weeks he can start going back to work.

McGee helped Tony into the car, then drove us home. I sat in the back seat with Tony with my arms around him. "I've missed having you in bed next to me every night." I whispered into his ear. I really have. The last few weeks have been all but sleepless nights, and Hanna won't let me have more than one cup of coffee in the morning, then when I get to work, or to the hospital there is either Caleb, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, or Palmer to keep me from getting my second cup.

Tony smiled, "I've missed you too. I'll finally be able to sleep again." he told me. I guess he's been feeling the same way that I have. "McGee, what's been going on with Ziva?" he asked changing the subject remembering that we aren't allowed to have sex right now so he wanted to get his mind out of the gutter and onto something that wouldn't make him so frustrated.

McGee sighed, "She's doing better, she is at a facility for mentally unstable criminals. Now we just have to work on getting you back in the office. I swear, if I have to listen to Aria and Abby talk about baby planning too much longer I'm gonna explode." he joked with Tony.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Hey, we only have so many months before our little girl gets here and I want to be ready for her." I defended myself as I placed my hand on my slightly extended stomach and smiled. Yes, Tony and I are having a girl. Tony was shocked to say the least, he was just positive that we'd have a boy but the ultrasound proved him wrong, so I got to tell him 'I told you so.'

A sigh came from my husband, "I know that the ultrasound said that it was going to be a girl, but isn't there any chance that it's wrong? Don't get me wrong, I already love her but it's just so weird. All of the DiNozzo firstborns are boys." he said for what feels like the billionth time.

I rubbed his knee, "And the firstborns in my family are girls." I reiterated.

We got home and McGee made sure that Tony got in alright. Because Tony obviously can't be walking up stairs right now, our living room has been turned into a bedroom. It's isn't the best solution, but it'll have to work for now. I'm hoping that by the time everyone comes later this week for Thanksgiving that he'll be able to make it up to bed, but we'll just have to wait and see.

Abby and Hanna met us in the doorway where Abby engulfed Tony into a big hug. Hanna put her arm around me and led me to the kitchen leaved everyone else to help Tony get settled in. "Okay, "Ryder had a seizure this morning. We took him to the hospital. Caleb is with him right now. I wanted to be here for Tony to get home." she informed me.

My heart sank, "Why didn't you call me? Hanna!" I got on to her for not telling me as soon as my nephew/godson had a seizure. I guess I had that coming though since I didn't tell Hanna right away that Tony got the plague.

She shrugged, "I was just thinking about getting him taken care of. He's fine, but they want to keep him overnight for observations. Aria, it was so scary. I was just sitting on the couch feeding him his bottle, and he just started convulsing. I thought he was going to choke. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen." she informed me with tears forming in her eyes.

I hugged her, with my own eyes wet with tears, "It's okay now. He's going to be just fine. We knew that he had some things going on. This is just one of them. It's something that we can manage." I reassured her. I don't like that this had to happen to such a beautiful and perfect child, but it happened and now we just have to deal with it. "Now go be with your son." I ordered her as I led her out and to the door.

When she was gone Tony gave me a curious look, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ryder had a seizure this morning. She just wanted to talk to me for a few minutes." I told him as I sat down on the pull out bed with him. "He's okay, but he's going to spend the night at the hospital just to be safe." I added.

Abby frowned, "Why didn't they tell us? We could have helped somehow!" she asked feeling a little offended. We've all become a very tight-nit family, so there aren't very many secrets that everyone doesn't know about.

"They didn't think to call any of us. Their only thought was to make sure that Ryder was okay." I told her trying to get her to not be so offended on the topic.

* * *

The rest of the night consisted of the four of us watching movies and eating pizza since Tony couldn't have any when he was in the hospital. The following week consisted of me going to work part time and taking care of Tony full time. He has gotten so much better since he's gotten home. I think that he will be able to get back to desk duty before too long. Ryder is fine and has bounced back like nothing happened. It's just a part of his CF. Things are finally getting back to normal, knock on wood.

It's Saturday, and Caleb has found a house that he wants to consider them moving into, so to get Tony out of the house Caleb decided to take him and Ryder along. That meant Hanna and I had the house to ourselves. "Aria, you have got to go shopping. It's getting really cold and you're still wearing sun dresses." she hounded me for the hundredth time about clothes.

I looked down at my white sheer cotton dress that is being stretched by my belly. I know she's right, but I don't like it. "I guess. It's just that I'm getting to be pretty uncomfortable with little feet kicking my back all of the time so I don't want anything too heavy or restricting." I stated.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Okay, tomorrow we are going shopping. No exceptions. Thanksgiving is just week after next and we need to get you some cute outfits to wear when everyone is here." she informed me with a smile on her face. I can see the gears working in her mind of all of the clothes that she wants to dress me up in.

"Once everyone is gone I need to start getting the nursery together. I think that I want the color scheme to be black, white, and pink. I want the furniture to be black, I want pink and black wallpaper, and an assortment of the three with pillows, bedding, and decorations." I told her what I was thinking for the nursery.

She nodded her head, "That sounds great, but just remember that we're throwing you a baby shower on New Year's so don't buy too much before then." she reminded me. I'm sure that she know's what most people are getting me, but I also know that she'll never tell making it hard for me to get the baby's room put together.

It's wasn't too long later that Tony came running in with a freaked out look on his face, completely ignored me, and started up the stairs. I looked at Caleb for an explanation as to why my husband is acting so strange. Even when Tony is in a bad mood he always gives me a kiss hello and goodbye.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders look just as confused as I am. "I pulled up to the house and he just started yelling to turn around that I was not, under any circumstances, going to buy that house. He didn't say anything on the way back, he just had this disgusted look on his face." he informed me sitting down next to Hanna and giving her a kiss hello.

Okay, that isn't like Tony at all. "I'd better go see what's going on." I said excusing myself and went up the stairs to talk to Tony about what just happened.

I found him in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Tony? Would you like to tell me what happened while you were gone?" I asked him as I walked in.

He rinsed his mouth out and led me to the bedroom and sat us down on the bed. "It's silly really. I was mainly just caught off guard." he started, "When I first started working for NCIS we were working a case and I went undercover. I was… getting friendly with the woman. I was at her house and I kissed her. After that I realized that she was actually a he. Kate and McGee never let me live down that I tongued a guy. When Caleb told me the address, it sounded familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on why. When I saw the house… well it was the same house. If they were to move in there I would have to relive that experience every time we went over there I don't think I could handle that." he informed me.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his confession. "I'm sorry babe, but that is hilarious! You actually kissed a guy?" I laughed as I leaned into him with laughter so hard that tears were streaming down my eyes.

He gave me a look of annoyance and frowned at me, "It's not funny! I have to live with this for the rest of my life!" he defended himself.

"Okay, drama king. Let's get ready to go, I'm hungry." I told him as I stood up and walked to the closet with his hand in mine. "How cold is it out?" I asked since I haven't been out this morning. Today is my day off so I took the opportunity to sleep in and laze around the house.

He shuttered, "Painfully cold. I won't be going back outside today." he informed me with a nasty cough to follow. Where as he is doing so much better, he's still a ways from being back to 100% again. He sat down in the chair and made himself comfortable as he watched me strip out of my pajamas.

I looked through my dresses and I realized that there really wasn't anything that I could even make warm enough for my needs. I groaned at this revelation, "I have all of these clothes, and can't wear any of them anymore!" I sighed in frustration as I plopped down next to Tony.

He wrapped his arm around me, "You know, Hanna has been trying to get you to go shopping. I know that you don't want to have to get maternity clothes, but I think that it's probably time that you at least start looking. You can get rid of them as soon as you have the baby." He tried to convince me to bite the bullet and buy the clothes.

It won't be that easy. I grabbed a random dress and put some leggings on with a pair of thigh-high boots. I then rummaged through one of Tony's drawers where I found one of his old NCIS sweatshirts and put that on. I looked in the mirror. I don't exactly look great, but I feel like I could be wearing worse, so I'm going to go with it. "How do I look?" I asked Tony as I turned around to face him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Uncomfortable." he replied with a smile on his face. It's obvious that no one, Tony included, understands how I'm feeling in regards to getting new clothes. I love our little girl so much already and my love for her grows everyday, but I'm not ready to give up my old life. Getting new clothes is giving that up.

I sighed as I looked down at my outfit. He's right, I don't really feel comfortable in what I'm wearing. "Well Hanna and I are going to go shopping for new clothes tomorrow. When we're done with that do you think you'll be feeling up to going to the office for a little bit so we can get a little bit of work done?" I asked. He's been cleared for desk duty, but I think that he needs to get back in slowly, so if I take him in tomorrow, we can leave as soon as he needs to.

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea. I'm ready to get back to the office. It's taking me longer to get over this than I thought it would." he admitted as he coughed into the crook of his arm. He's come a long way, but I still think it'll be another month or two before he is cleared for normal duty.

With a smile, I stood up. "Awesome. What do you want for dinner? I can go pick it up and we can spend some time together tonight?" I suggested. We haven't spent a lot of time just the two of us in a while, and I miss that. It's just that recently I've been missing our together time.

"That sounds great. I'll eat anything. What does the baby want?" he asked standing up next to me and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Why don't we get some pizza and watch some movies. Oh, and I'll stop by the store and get some brownies, ohh and some ice cream!" I listed as I started thinking about food… And this is why I usually let Hanna either make dinner, or choose out what I'm going to have for dinner.

He laughed at me, "That sounds good. Just don't buy the whole store." he joked. He is right though, you aren't supposed to go to the store hungry. We'll see if I only get what I going there for.

I got our food, and a few snacks and headed back home. We then pigged out while watching an old movie.

* * *

 **A/N Tony is on the mend, Caleb and Hanna are looking for a place of their own, and the baby is going to be a girl! Things are starting to look up for everyone.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know how you liked this chapter!**

 **XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	25. Thanksgiving

Tony did great going back to work, but now it is Thanksgiving. As long as a case doesn't come up we are free for a long weekend. Spencer, and Toby, Emily, Ashley, Mike, and Hilary are all staying at the house with us for the Holiday. It's kind of a tight fit, but we are making it work. Me and the girls are all staying up in the bedroom and Mike, Caleb, Toby, and Tony are staying downstairs.

We are sitting at the dinner table shamelessly eating away at the feast set before us. The team is here as well. I feel complete, everyone that I love is all sitting under the same roof eating dinner together. The good food also helps… "Aria, you are looking great. You couldn't tell that you were just shot a few months ago!" Hilary complimented.

I smiled, "Thank you! It still hurts if I use it too much, but I think by the time the baby is born I shouldn't be having any problems with it." I said rubbing it a little bit. I still won't be throwing a punch with that arm any time soon, but as long as I'm not doing too much with it, it doesn't hurt at all.

"Well I hope it doesn't hurt too bad that you can't hold a bouquet being a bridesmaid at the wedding?" she asked with an excited voice. I wasn't expecting this. Sure Hilary and I have gotten pretty close over the last few months, but we've only known each other for a little while.

I looked at Mike to see if she was joking with me, but he just nodded his head and smiled. "I would love to be a bridesmaid!" I told her as I got up and gave both her and my brother hugs. "Just let me know anything you need." I told them after I we let go.

Her smiled got bigger, "Well, I have a fitting on Saturday and you need to get your bridesmaids dress!" she told me as we all sat back down.

When we finished eating no one moved from the table, we had all eaten too much to have any desire to clean everything up and move to the living room. "So how have you been, Tony?" Spencer asked. Ever since she heard that Tony had gotten sick she's been calling more often than normal to check up on everything. As any good friend would be, she's been insanely concerned about the whole situation. She's even had Toby call Caleb to make sure we aren't lying to her.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not recovering as fast as I would like to, but I'm doing okay considering. I've been on desk duty for a week now and I've been able to work full days. On Monday I'm going to start some physical therapy so I can get my strength back." he informed her truthfully. I'm not sure if she'll believe him right now though. Right now he is tired and full, so he is a little short of breath.

Toby patted his wife's shoulder, "Well, we're glad that you're feeling better. There for a little bit I was really having to convince Spencer that she didn't need to fly down here, that if you guys needed our help, you would let us know." he tattle-tailed. I had a few conversations with Toby about the matter. I love that Spencer was concerned, but we had plenty of people here to help out.

Abby rubbed Spencer's arm, "I made sure that everything was taken care of. I even made sure that Aria didn't have more coffee than she's supposed to. Hanna made her breakfast, I took her to lunch or brought her lunch everyday, and we all usually ate dinner together. I think it was getting to the point Aria was getting sick of us!" she reassured Spencer for me.

"I could never get sick of you guys! It's not like you tried to bathe me or anything. That would have been crossing a line, but yes both Tony and I have been cared for very well." I told her as I leaned into Tony a little bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ducky leaned in to join the conversation, "Yes, were as he did have a setback because of the blood clots, which is not uncommon, he is recovering wonderfully. This just shows how far modern medicine has come. In the twelfth century once the symptoms started they had two days at most to live. The epidemic killed off a significant portion of Europe." he started his history lesson.

No one had the heart to stop Ducky for his story, actually Spencer was engrossed to everything he was saying. I leaned back and my seat and sighed in contentment. The only thing that would make me happier at this moment was if I weren't nauseous from eating way too much. After a few moments, I had to get up. "I think I'm going to go take a walk to work off some of this food if anyone would like to join me." I offered as I got my coat and shrugged it on.

Emily got up to join me so we linked arms and walked outside to the snow that was just starting to settle leaving everything have a pure white look. "It's so beautiful here, with so much history. I can tell why you love living here so much." Emily commented as we started down the road.

I smiled, "Now that I'm here, I can't imagine living anywhere else. It's home. The team is my family, I'm living with the man that I love, doing work that I love." I replied when a sign caught my eye. Our next door neighbors have a for sale sign in their yard. I stopped and looked for a moment. "Look at this. The neighbors are moving." the asking price is less than the house is worth. Makes me wonder what happened.

"Do you really think that Hanna and Caleb could afford this place?" Emily asked trying to knock some sense into me. The only reason Tony and I can afford the home that we do is his inheritance.

I rolled my eyes at her. I know they can't, we live in a gated community. "I'm aware, but Tony and I can. It's the perfect Christmas present." I said as I started walking up the driveway. The house isn't as nice as ours, but it's still much better than others.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "You're thinking about giving them a house?" she asked in slight disbelief.

"Not give them per se. Tony and I can buy the house, and they can pay rent every month at a discounted rate. I'll be a good investment since Hanna is going to take care of the baby during the day, so in the long run we'll be saving money because of daycare." I explained.

Emily rolled her eyes at me and patted my stomach, "Well keep me posted on your mini-me. I can't wait to meet her!" she said as we got to the end of the road and turned back to the house.

* * *

Over the next few weeks we filled our time with baby planning and wedding planning. I'm pretty sure neither my brother's wedding, or the first two years of my child's life will be lacking in any sense of the word. Then, life came again and Mike and Hilary had to get back to school, and everyone else to work until we all meet up again for the wedding.

Today, is my baby brother's wedding day. I seriously can't believe that this day is already here. I am with Hilary in her dressing room along with her family and other brides maids. We are about to start making our way down that aisle. I just saw Mike, and neither of them seem to have cold feet. I think that they are going to be very happy together.

The ceremony was beautiful. I was so thankful that mom was able to be here and have a dance with Mike. She's done really well throughout the day, but I sent Ducky to keep an eye on her. I got to actually sit and talk with her without her freaking out on me for killing dad. As soon as the ceremony was over Ducky and McGee got on a plane with her to take her back home. Once Mike and Hilary graduate and move here this summer we've already found a place for mom to stay so I can hopefully see her more.

"May I have a dance with the best big sister ever?" Mike asked me holding out a hand with a smile on his face.

"Of course you can best little bro ever." I answered as I took his hand and let him help me up out of my seat and gave him an awkward hug. Almost any hug is awkward right now because of my growing stomach.

"It's been one crazy year, but I think that it's been a really good one. Before all of this we barely talked, but now we're like best friends, you're making me an uncle, I'm married to the love of my life. Things are going great." he reminisced as we swayed back and forth.

"It has been one crazy year. This past year has made me thankful for everything that I have. You really are a great brother." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N Please Review!**


	26. Baby

Over the next few months Tony got back to his normal self. We bought the house next door for Hanna and Caleb and have moved them in. We loved having them at our house, but I think we are all happier with the new living situation. My pregnancy has progressed with no complications. Now I am nearing my due date two weeks away.

"Are you sure you should still be working? Don't you think that you should be here resting?" Hanna asked me as she set breakfast down in front of me. She spent the night last night to keep an eye on me because Tony and Caleb got caught up with the current case the team is working.

I rolled my eyes at he and smiled as I felt a strong kick in my belly, followed by a cramp that I chose to ignore. "Yes, Hanna. I have to work. The baby isn't due for another two weeks and I feel great. Besides, the guys need me. This serial killer is no joke. We are still trying to gather enough evidence to prove that he is behind all of this." I told her as I happily dug into my chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs. Hanna has really been spoiling me. I don't know what I'll do when the baby is born and she stops the awesome meals. Who knew she could cook?

She got out Ryder's food from his diaper bag and started to feed him, "Alright, well Ryder and I will be right next door. If you need to come home, or want some lunch, or whatever, just give me a call." She hates that I am still working. By the time I hit my third trimester she was telling me that I needed to stop working.

"I might just take you up on bringing me lunch, with as busy as we are I'm not sure I can get one of the guys to go and get it for me. I've gotta head out now though, the guys have been waiting on me for long enough." I told her as I finished off my food and used the table to help propel me out of my chair. I may be feeling good, I've got an extra fifteen pounds right at my midsection that makes any sort of movement just a little bit harder on me.

Hanna didn't look happy, but we've had this fight before and is just letting it go. She knows that there isn't anything that is going to keep me from my job until this baby comes. "Okay, I'll talk to you when you call to give me your order then. Don't overwork yourself." She told me giving me a hug. "And I'll lock up once I do the dishes." She added as as let go.

When I got to work McGee filled me in on everything that had happened over night during my absence. I would have stayed, but that was a fight that I just could not win, I had Gibbs against me." We've managed to track down where Tyler Hale, lives. Tony and Gibbs just went to check out the apartment across the street so that we can start surveillance." He informed me. Tyler Hale is our serial killer. We are working our hardest to gather enough evidence to arrest him.

Caleb walked in with a Monster in hand and drained it before throwing it in the trash. "The guy lives in a nice area, I'm glad the rent for the surveillance apartment isn't coming out of my paycheck. Gibbs just called. We've got another body." He informed us as he walked to his desk to grab his gear.

Seriously? I had just made myself comfortable in my chair, which is not an easy thing to do at this point, and I have to move again? I started to cramp a little bit again, but it didn't think too much about it, my focus was on getting information on the body. "Does it have the roses?" Every kill this man makes, he leaves roses scattered around the scene and a note on top of the body giving his reason for killing whomever it may be. It's usually stupid things like I didn't like the way she looked at me, or he looks like someone who bullied me in highschool.

Caleb picked my bag up for me and handed it to me so I didn't have to bend over, and we headed to the crime scene. Tony and Gibbs beat us there and Tony was already getting sketches of the area. "What's the note say this time?" I asked as I started taking pictures of the body.

Gibbs picked the note up, being careful not to touch the body until Ducky got there. "He stole the only woman I have ever loved." He read aloud.

McGee held out an evidence bag for him to drop the note into, "When we get back to the office I'll look into past relationships he's had." He commented. Maybe if we can get another connection to him, it will be easier to gether the evidence needed to make an arrest.

"I feel like these kills are starting to get more and more personal. It started as him killing naval officers just because they looked a certain way. Now he's got a real connection to the victim." I commented as I continued to take pictures of the scene.

"My best bet is he knows he isn't going to be able to play his games for too much longer, so he is giving them meaning now. He knows that more or less everyone knows that he is behind these murders, it's just that there is no evidence to prove it! Now let's have a look. Male, around mid thirties." Ducky stated as he entered the scene with Palmer on his tail.

Gibbs nodded his head, "Cause of death?" He asked.

Ducky looked the body up and down, "It's hard to tell. No signs of trauma or self defence. Once we've got him back home I'll be able to tell you more. Time of death based on liver temp would be around forty-eight hours ago." He informed us then started telling a story that the only person who was truly paying attention was Palmer.

* * *

Once we processed the crime scene we headed back to NCIS where we started to upload and process everything from the crime scene. "Aria and McGee, go watch for Hale. Everything should be set up by now." Gibbs ordered us once we were finished with what we were doing.

Tony gave me a hug, "I'll call you with updates as we have them. The apartment of one the third floor so make sure and take the elevator." He stressed over me.

"I will be fine. As I was telling Hanna this morning, I still have two weeks until my due date and I feel great. There is nothing for you to be worried about." I told him as I gave him a quick kiss and followed McGee to the elevator. Not that I would ever admit it out loud, but he might be right. I'm starting to cramp again.

"I don't know why everyone is stressing over me. I'm fine. Don't I look fine, McGee? This baby isn't coming until I'm ready for it to come, and that day is not going to be today, or the next day! I can walk up a couple of flights of stairs without any problems! I am pregnant not invalid." I vented to McGee on our drive to the apartment.

Fear filled his eyes making me laugh to myself. He does not like having to deal with my hormonal mood swings that have really made their appearance over the last few months. "They just don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby. I know that you still have two more weeks, but you look like you could go into labor any second now." He defended Tony and Hanna, and honestly everyone.

What is that supposed to mean? "How would you know if I looked like I was about to go into labor or not? You've never been pregnant. This baby is not going to come until I say it is." I retorted as I rubbed my stomach that was suddenly getting very hard. I took a deep breath and fought off the pain that was going with it. This is worse than the cramping I was feeling throughout the morning.

 _I am not in labor._ I told myself trying to keep a normal face so that McGee doesn't suspect anything. This is just a braxton-hicks contraction. Nothing to make any fuss over. By the time we got to the apartment I felt fine again and started telling him how he better be happy that I was here now because I'm going to be gone for a couple of months once this baby pops out. I can't have the baby now, not while we are in the middle of a case.

We got to the apartment and I walked on ahead of McGee who is carrying both of our things. "Aria. Do we really have to do this? You don't have to prove anything to me. I know that you won't have any problems walking up the stairs." He whined as I walked right past the elevator and to the stairs.

Without looking back I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, we do McGee. If I'm going to be sitting in a chair without moving I better get my exercise while I still can. Oh, and once we get set up up there you are going to go get us lunch. A burger with fries sound good. Oh and pie!" I told him as my stomach started contracting again. I kept my face away from McGee and tried to ignore the pain as I continued to make the trek up the stairs.

Once we finally got to our apartment I was spent. I let myself collapse into the chair by the window and took some deep breaths to recover from walking up three flights of stairs while having a contraction. "You okay?" I heard McGee ask as he put our things away.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't have the energy that I used to. Growing a person takes a lot of work." I commented without opening my eyes.

"Yeah. So you keep an eye out for Hale and I will be right back with our food." He informed me wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

While he was gone there was nothing new on Hale, but I had another contraction, but I still wasn't convinced that I was in labor. McGee got back and we ate. Nothing on Hale, but I got to hide another contraction from him. "So you know that you're having a girl. Have you and Tony decided on a name yet?" He asked while I was in the very middle of a contraction.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise. You'll find out with everyone else when she is born." I told him as the contraction finally started to subside. "Look! There he is. He's taking a woman into his house. Wait no, they're headed to the backyard." This contraction hurts way worse than the others have. This is not good. I still have two more weeks before this is supposed to happen!

McGee could hear the pain in my voice, "Aria? Are you okay?" He asked conflicted in wanting to keep an eye on me and watching Hale.

"Yeah, I'm just having a contraction. It'll pass. Look, Hale just pulled a gun. You need to get over there, now. I'll call backup for you." I said as I clutched my stomach trying to ease the pain ripping through me. This really is not good. I can't have the baby yet, there is still so much we've got to get done.

I could feel him shaking with anxiety over the fact that I'm in labor when Hale is pulling a gun on some poor woman. "No, if you're in labor I'm not leaving you. I'll call 911 and they can take care of Hale. Get ready and I'll drive you to the hospital." He told me scrambling to find his phone that was in his pocket.

"McGee, I don't think we have enough time. Call Tony." I ordered him as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. With the camera on my phone I checked to see how dilated I was. I groaned when I saw the baby's head peaking out. Like it or not this baby is coming right now.

"Tony is on his way just stay calm!" McGee told me in anything but a calm voice when I came back out and sat down on the bed in the middle of the room.

"The baby's head is crowning." I informed him with a tear rolling down my face. "This baby is not waiting the thirty minutes it'll take for Tony to get here. Seriously, most women spend hours and hours in labor and I'm not even going to make it to the hospital." I stressed as another contraction violently ripped through my midsection. "McGee, you are going to have to help me deliver this baby. She's coming. Right now." I ordered him.

His face went white, "Are you sure you can't just stop her long enough for Tony to get here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. This baby is overruling me. Turns out I can't make her wait for another two weeks, she's got a mind of her own. Now I need to push." I told him as I struggled to get my tightly fitting pants off. These have got to go, they aren't the least bit comfortable and it'll be hard to push this baby out of me with them on.

"Aria, I'm really not qualified to deliver a baby. Sure we had the field training seminar last year, but I had a cold and really didn't pay attention to it. Please Aria, are you sure I can't call the paramedics?" He begged wiping off the beads of nervous sweat that were forming on his forehead.

I glared at him, "McGee, I don't want you to help me deliver this baby any more than you want to, but I'm telling you, the head is crowning, we have no time. Now go wash your hands and get towels." I ordered him. I actually payed attention during the seminar on possible things that might happen in the field. Childbirth was part of that. It's fairly simple unless the baby is breech or the umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck. If that happens we are absolutely screwed.

He nodded his head and ran go do as I said. In his absence I finally got my pants off when another contraction ripped through me. "McGee, hurry up and get your ass in here!" I called to him. I can't help but push and I'm not sure if I can push the baby out and catch it at the same time.

McGee stumbled over his own feet as he ran back out. "Get me my phone, then be ready to get her as she comes out." I yelled at him through the pain of my contraction.

He handed me my phone, then situated himself in between my legs. "Oh my God." yeah, I really hope that he doesn't pass out in the middle of all of this. I need him conscious and able to help me.

"Get it together. I think this next push is gonna be it. We've got about a minute before the next contraction." I told him as I dialed Tony's number.

" _Hey, I'm on my way. How're you doing?"_ Tony answered with urgency in his voice.

"This baby is coming right now. Since I'm pretty sure you aren't going to make it, I figured being on the phone would be better than nothing." I informed him as the next contraction tore through my body.

"McGee now." I told him as tears started to run down my face. This is definitely not a part of my birthing plan. I was supposed to be at my actual home with a midwife, Hanna, and Tony in the room. That's it. I'm stuck in some random apartment where we're supposed to be doing surveillance with McGee. This blows.

" _I'm about another ten minutes out. It's gonna be okay babe. You can do this."_ Tony tried to comfort me.

I pushed, until I couldn't push anymore. That's when I heard it. The scream of my baby girl coming into this world. "Wrap her in the towels." I told him with exhaustion filling my voice. She's here. Two week early and screaming. Reminds me of her daddy, a mind of her own and on her own clock.

McGee did as I instructed and placed her in my arms. She's got a head full of hair and long eyelashes. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "She's beautiful, Tony." I informed him through the phone. "She's perfect." I said as I snuggled her closer to me.

The door opened and Tony came in with Gibbs at his tail. He met me on the bed. "She is. You did great." He whispered in my ear.

Gibbs handed me my bag that Hanna helped me pack last week to keep in the car for when the baby came. It's got clothes for both of us. "She have a name?" He asked knowing that it's safe to ask now that she is here.

Tony nodded his head, "Her name is Caitlin Ella DiNozzo." He announced as he leaned in and kissed our sweet Caitlin's forehead.

I looked up at Tony, "Well I think that we should probably head home. Hanna is going to be so mad that she missed this." I smiled as I passed our daughter to her daddy for the first time.

He happily took Caitlin, but he put his hand on my shoulder so that I won't get up. "Yeah, but you just had a baby. Take it easy for a few minutes. We aren't in any hurry. I'll call you doctor to see if we can get in today." He told me as he got out a diaper and an outfit for to put on Caitlin. He then passed me the rest of the bag so I could get what I needed.

Gibbs helped me get out of the bed and I left for the bathroom to change my clothes and freshen up a little bit. I went much more slowly than normal, having a baby makes you really sore. I looked in the mirror. I look pale, well, paler than normal. I guess that's what to expect after childbirth. I am ready to lie back down.

When I walked back out Tony was passing Caitlin off to her grandpa Gibbs. He then walked over to me and let me support my weight on him, "How're you feeling?" He asked me as we walked over to the chair. He eased me down and kneeled down next to me.

I shrugged, "I'm sore and tired. But I'm also happy. She is so perfect, I can't believe that she is finally here. I'm ready to go home now though." I replied as I wrapped my arm around my waist to help with the soreness. It's weird that my baby girl isn't in there for me to protect anymore.

He nodded his head, "Alright, well let's go then." He told me, then took Caitlin from Gibbs. "But we are taking the elevator." He added once he wrapped the baby in a blanket.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave a Review!**


	27. Epilogue

On the car ride home I gave Hanna a phone call, "So, you will never guess what happened to me at work today." I told her with a smile on my face. As far as I know Tony just dropped everything and left and Gibbs followed after so Caleb doesn't know to have told Hanna.

"Did you scream at someone?" She asked laughing.

"Yes actually, but can you guess why I was yelling at someone?" I retorted as I looked into the car seat at Caitlin who is sleeping soundly looking adorable with her fist in her mouth.

"You got me. Why did you scream at someone?" She asked me starting to get curious as to what happened today.

"Well, McGee and I were doing surveillance and I went into labor." I informed her with a smile.

"Wait, you went into labor? Are you in labor right now? I'll call the midwife and get your bedroom all set up!" She jumped the gun with excitement.

I laughed at her, "Hanna, you don't need to do any of that. I had the baby. She decided that she couldn't wait. She didn't even give Tony a chance to get there. McGee had to deliver her!" I finally told her. I've made her guess for long enough, and honestly I can't keep this from my best friend any more.

"You what! Are you okay? How is the baby, is she okay?" She asked starting to freak out on me over the fact that she missed the birth of her niece.

"Yes, yes we're fine. We're on our way home right now. We're still about twenty minutes out. Meet us at the house and you can meet your niece. I want to call Mike really fast though, I think he'll want to know that he is officially an uncle." I told her.

"Okay, Ryder and I will be waiting for you! He's excited to meet his cousin!" She told me.

Tony stopped at the light and looked back at us, "How'd she take it?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"She took it better than I thought she would. She'll be at the house waiting for us when we get there. I'm going to call Mike now." I informed him as I made the call to facetime my brother on his belated honeymoon now that they are out of school.

"Hey! Aria! How're you feeling?" He answered my call with Hilary next to him and the beach in the background.

"I'm really tired. You'll never guess what happened today." I told him as I glanced over at the baby. She is so beautiful, I can't stop staring at her!

"What happened to you today?"

He asked humoring me even though it looks like they are dying to tell me a little bit about their honeymoon.

"Well, I had pancakes for breakfast. Chocolate chip."

"Of course." He joked.

"Of course. So then I went to work. We had to do some surveillance and while we were there I had the baby. She decided she was going to come right then. We didn't have time to go anywhere, she didn't even wait long enough for Tony to get there, McGee had to deliver her!" I told them about my day.

"Oh my goodness! You had the baby?" Mike and Hilary said at the same time.

"Yup, about an hour ago. We are heading home now. Do you wanna see her?" I asked starting to get excited to show my baby girl off to my baby brother.

"Yes, we want to see her! I can't believe she came early! As soon as we get back next week expect us to be letting ourselves into your house so we can hold her!" Mike informed me with a smile filling his face.

I put the camera on my daughter, "Meet your niece Caitlin Ella DiNozzo." I introduced them.

"She is beautiful, Aria! I am so happy for you!" Hilary told me.

I finished up on the phone with Mike and Hilary just in time for us to get home where Hanna met us in the driveway. "Tony, you help Aria. I'll get the baby! She ordered him as he got out of the car.

He just laughed at her and let her take Caitlin to make her happy. He walked over and opened the door for me. "You look pretty exhausted. You should lie down when we get inside." he commented as he helped me out of the car and into the house.

Inside Ryder was in a pack-n-play taking a nap so she had the baby all to herself. "Guys, she is precious. Will you finally tell me her name now?" She told us once we were inside and the baby was in her arms.

I smiled at her and took a picture with my phone, "Her name is Caitlin Ella DiNozzo." I informed her.

* * *

 **Five Weeks Later. Epilogue.**

I am still on maternity leave, but Tony is back at work as of yesterday, so I'm taking Katie and we are going to go visit everyone at the office. "Okay Katie-girl. We're gonna go see daddy and all of mommy and daddy's friends! I can tell you're excited you're working up a fuss back there!" I talked to my fussing daughter.

When we got to the Navy yard I got Kate out and we walked in and took the elevator up to the bullpen. Tony and McGee were sitting at their desks. "A little someone told me that she wanted to come see her Daddy at work!" I greeted as I set Kate in her carrier down on my desk and took her out. She is still fussy so I figure maybe seeing Tony will calm her down.

Tony picked up Kate and she promptly spit up all over him. "Don't get so excited, Katie-girl. Now daddy has to change his shirt!" He smiled, not really caring that she ruined his shirt for the day. He has been so good with her. I was a little concerned that I would have to change all of the diapers, but he has really stepped up and taken on the dad role.

I took Kate back from Tony and wiped off her face with a burp rag. "McGee, will you watch Katie for a minute so I can go grab Tony another shirt from the car?" I asked as I walked over to him and passed her off before he got a chance to respond.

Tony smiled, "Thanks, I'm gonna go clean up a little bit." He told McGee walking in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

 **POV McGee.**

Why Aria and Tony thought it was a good idea to leave me with their five week old was beyond me. I'd only held her a handful of times, only for a couple of minutes at a time. I've never been alone with her. I need reinforcements. I quickly put Caitlin back into her carrier and picked up the phone.

"Hey, McGee." Abby answered on the first ring.

"Abby, I need you to come down here…" I looked over at the baby who had started crying again. "And bring an extra lab coat." I requested. I didn't have a spare shirt, so I wasn't going to risk her throwing up on me. I was not going to go around with baby barf on me all day. Besides, this baby hates me. She cries everytime I hold her. I think she holds a grudge for me birthing her or something.

"Okaaaayyyyy." She was confused but when with it and hung up.

A loud wail came for Caitlyn telling me that I didn't have much choice but to pick her back up. "Hey, you're mom and dad will be right back. You don't have to cry." She can smell my fear. It makes her mad and people are starting to stare. How do you get a five week old to shut up?

A couple of chuckles came from behind me. I turned around to see that Calen and Gibbs were back from interviewing a witness. They were both looking at me with amusement. "Having troubles, McGee?" Caleb smirked at my terror.

I glared at him, "It's obvious that this is Tony's baby, because I'm pretty sure she hates me." I informed them looking down at the wailing child in my arms.

Gibbs took her from me, laid her to where her head was resting on his shoulder and patted her back a couple of times. She calmed down right away. "She can sense your fear. If you're afraid, then how is she supposed to feel? She relies on her caregiver for everything." he explained why Caitlyn was crying.

Abby showed up with the extra lab coat, "Seriously, McGee? You called me down here because of Caitlyn? You have got to get over your fear of babies." she rolled her eyes at me and threw the lab coat in my direction.

I crossed my arms in defense, "I am not afraid of babies, that baby just doesn't like me!" I wasn't got to admit that the thought of being alone with her terrified me. I was just fine to hold her, then pass her back to Aria when she started crying.

Tony and Aria reappeared, "No, she does like you. She's just related to her daddy and has to give you a hard time." Aria explained why her daughter cried almost every time I held her.

Gibbs' phone rang, so Aria took Caitlyn back so he could answer it, "Grab your gear, dead petty officer in Norfolk." he informed every one.

We all went to grab our things, "Looking forward to getting back to this next week?" Tony asked his wife as he picked up his things.

She smiled and looked down at Caitlyn, "Oh yeah, but I'm also enjoying spending time with her." She knew she wanted to come back, but she wanted to take her time so she could spend as much time with her baby as possible. I wasn't sure how Tony and Aria would adjust to parenthood, but they were naturals at it.

* * *

 **A/N This is it, I hope that you liked this story!**


End file.
